The Way I Love You Hinata
by Cherryshia Himawari
Summary: Naruto dengan Hinata sangat memiliki perbedaan dalam derajat kehidupan. Hal ini membuat Hinata ragu untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sedang berusaha untuk meyakinkan perasaannya terhadap Hinata. Namun bagaimana bila disaat Naruto sedang berusaha meyakinkan perasaannya.. Hinata sudah menghilang begitu saja?
1. Chapter 1

Pair : Naruto x Hinata

Naruto Still belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong> :

Jika perempuan itu mampu menaklukan hatiku. Mengapa aku hanya berdiam saja? Tidakkah lebih baik untuk meresponnya? Atau sesuatu akan terjadi jika aku menerimanya? JIka benar, apakah resiko itu begitu besar? Aku bingung harus memulai dari mana.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hey Naruto! Kau melamun lagi ya?"<p>

"Tidak."

"Haa.. Mana mungkin tidak. Kebiasaanmu melamun disiang hari seperti ini. Sudahlah Naruto.. Apa sih yang sering kau lamunkan? Pentingkah?"

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini, hal seperti ini suka terjadi sendirinya padaku. Aku saja bingung. Ah sudahlah Kiba.. Jam berapa sekarang? Bukankah kita harus menyelesaikan Tugas dari Kakashi-sensei?"

Kalian pasti sudah mengetahui namaku. Yap! Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah putra sulung dari keluarga Namikaze. Ayahku bekerja di perusahaan ternama yang cukup terkenal diseluruh dunia. Sementara ibuku adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang hanya mengurus keluarganya yaitu aku, adikku dan ayahku. Dan pria yang mengajakku berbicara ini adalah sahabatku Inuzuka Kiba. Dia adalah anak dari keluarga Inuzuka yang memiliki beberapa sekolah ternama didunia. Tidak heran jika setiap orang hampir mengenali kami berdua karena kami cukup terkenal.

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan heh? Kau pikir kau cukup pintar tuan Namikaze? Katakan padaku apa yang kau lamunkan setiap hari? Apakah itu wanita?" ada apa dengannya? Mengapa ia jadi begitu ingin tahu? Cihh..

"Apa urusannya denganmu? Bukan urusanmu juga." Dengusku kesal.

"Hey! Itu urusanku. Karena apa yang kau lamunkan itu membuat kau hampir setiap hari menghiraukanku!"

"Intinya bukan urusanmu Kiba!" Dengan sedikit nada tinggi aku meneriaki temanku itu dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hey tunggu! Katakan padaku Naruto!"

.

.

.

*Lavender*

.

.

.

.

'Tring~ Tring~'

Hari sudah semakin sore menunjukkan pukul 16.00 yang mengisyaratkan bel untuk mulai berdering. Hal ini tentu saja membuat semua teman-temanku merasa seperti diangkat kesurga. Suara bel yang terus berdering membuatku sedikit risih karena bel itu berada tepat sekali diatasku.

"Mengapa aku harus mendapati tempat ini.." Gumamku.

Temanku yang sedari tadi melihatku tersenyum jahil dan mulai meremehkanku dengan tatapan sedikit mengejek.

"Makanya Naruto. Jangan jadi pemalas. Akhirnya Kakashi-sensei menempatkanmu disitu deh hihi.."

"Iya Sakura-chan hehe.. Aku hanya suka kecapean saja."

"Setiap hari kau slalu beralasan Naruto." Umpatnya kesal padaku dan segera bergegas pergi keluar meninggalkanku dan murid-murid yang tersisa dikelas.

Aku hanya bingung pada wanita itu. Ia begitu cantik sehingga banyak sekali lelaki yang menginginkannya. Tetapi mengapa lelaki yang menyatakan cinta padanya slalu ia tolak?

Ah sudahlah.. aku harus segera pulang. Telat saja bisa membuatku pulang tak selamat nantinya.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Ferariku sudah harus segera diganti bannya. Aku bosan dengan ban yang tidak bergaya seperti ini. Mengapa Kaa-san tidak pernah memberitahuku jika ada ban yang lebih bagus dari ini. Dia itu sangat _**Fashionable**_ tapi tidak memperdulikan anaknya ini huhh.

"_Ko-Konichiwa Se-Senpai_.. _Bisa minta bantuan sebentar_?" Suara yang begitu lembut tiba-tiba membuyarkan penglihatanku pada ban yang sedari tadi sedang ku urusi.

"_**K-kau..**_? E-eh ma-maksudku.. Tentu. Apa yang harus aku bantu?" Mataku masih terus memandanginya. Entah mengapa ia persis sekali dengan wanita yang sering kulamunkan.

"A-ano.. Ban sepedaku sepertinya bocor.. Aku mencari-cari seseorang.. Namun yang kudapati hanya Se-Senpai." Ucapnya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari hadapanku.

"Kau murid kelas? Aku tak pernah melihatmu. Apa kau murid baru? Atau kau sering bolos?" Aku mengintimidasinya dengan menanyakan hal yang tidak masuk akal ya ampun Kami-sama.. Ada apa denganku hari ini.

"Eh? Aku murid kelas X yang pernah Senpai tunjuki jalan menuju kelasku. A-Aku selalu masuk. H-Hanya aku tidak terlalu dikenal banyak orang." Menunjuki kelas? Kapan? Tidak ingat sepertinya. Namun aku hanya mengangguk ingat saja. Karena aku harus membantunya untuk membereskan sepedanya.

"Dimana sepedamu?"

"Ini yang kupegang dari tadi Senpai." Aduh pertanyaan yang konyol. Sampai tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah sedari tadi membawa sepedanya.

"Oh itu sepeda ya.." Dengan polosnya aku mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya.

"E-eh? Trotoar senpai.. Ini Trotoar.." Trotoar seperti sepeda? Mataku yang salah atau memang aku sedang dikerjai?

"Hihi.. Ya ini Se-sepeda senpai. Tak mungkin wanita sepertiku me-membawa trotoar kesekolah." Naruto Baka! Apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini sih! Kau minum apa tadi pagi!

"K-Kalau begitu biar kulihat dulu."

.

.

"Hanya kurang angin. Kebetulan sekali kau bertemu denganku. Karena aku slalu membawa pompa ban." Ucapku sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Arigatou Senpai.."

"Oh ya Hinata-chan.."

'DEG'

"E-eh? Senpai tahu namaku?" Astaga.. Ternyata benar wanita ini yang slalu ada dilamunanku. Namanya saja tidak salah kusebutkan.

"Ka-kaukan pernah mengatakannya padaku saat kita berpisah." Aku harus mencari berbagai alasan agar tidak dicurigai.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Oh ya.. Sebaiknya kau pulang. Hari sudah semakin sore. Apalagi kau menaiki sepeda. Kalau begitu aku duluan."

Akupun pergi kemobilku dan segera berpamitan dengan meng'klakson'kan mobilku padanya. Segera kulajukan mobil yang sedari tadi kutumpangi dan perjalanan kerumahpun terjadi..

.

.

.

.

End of POV's

.

.

Wanita yang ditinggal sendirian itupun mematung ditempat karena mengetahui pria yang ia idamkan mengetahui namanya. Jika dipikir hari demi hari. Pria itu saja jarang menyapanya. Melihatnya atau mengetahuinya saja pria itu kemungkinan besar sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

"Di-dia mengetahui namaku? Kami-sama.. Apakah aku bermimpi? Aaaa! A-Aku harus segera pulang menceritakan pada Hana!"

Dan terjadilah perjalanan panjang yang dialami gadis itu dengan sepedanya menuju perjalanan pulang.

.

.

Rumah yang kumuh dengan ditinggali oleh dua orang penghuni ini membuat keramaian yang dibuat mereka sendiri.

"APA?! Dia mengetahui nama Nee-chan?! Waa! Nee-chan hebat ya! Pria seperti Naruto-nii mengetahui nama Nee-chan! Ini sungguh kabar gembira Nee-chan! Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Nee-chan hanya meminta bantuan karena ban sepeda Nee-chan kurang angin." ucap wanita itu sambil bersedih.

Wanita itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Ia hanya tinggal berdua bersama adiknya yang bernama Hyuuga Hanabi. Kedua orangtua mereka mengusir mereka dikarenakan tidak mampu membiayai anaknya sendiri. Kejamnya mereka mengusir HInata dan Hanabi yang pada saat itu adiknya masih berumur 2 tahun dan dirinya masih berumur 8 tahun. Dan akhirnya Hinata sampai sekarang mampu mengurusi adiknya itu. Ia bekerja sambilan dengan gaji yang cukup untuk membiayai kehidupan dan sekolah mereka.

"Nee-chan.. Tak usah bersedih. Mungkin hari ini Nee-chan hanya baru bisa berbicara dengannya. Namun cukup kabar gembira untuk Hana.. Senang melihat Nee-chan senang!"

Sang kakak yang melihat sang adik begitu gembira sangat begitu terpukul. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu berbeda dengan apa yang ada dipemikiran adiknya.

'Haruskah aku terus mengidamkan pria itu Kami-sama? Namun aku hanya gadis yang tak punya apa-apa untuk mendekatinya. Bahkan derajat kamipun sangat berbeda jauh' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Nee-chan melamun! Aku lapar Nee-chan. Apa yang kita makan malam ini?" Hana membuyarkan lamunan kakaknya karena ia sudah sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan kakaknya.

"Makan Roti isi kacang lagi Hana.. Tak apa kan?" Merasa tak enak hati Hinata mengatakannya dengan senyuman penuh penyesalan.

"Tak apa Nee-chan! Yang penting kita makan. Bagaimana dengan minumannya? Aku sudah sangat haus Nee-chan."

"Nee-chan bawakan air mineral dingin. Tadi ada diskon besar-besaran. Makanya Nee-chan beli 6 botol besar untuk hari-hari berikutnya." Ucap Hinata dengan memperlihatkan botol besar air mineral yang sedari tadi ia bawa didalam plastik.

"Asyik! Akhirnya aku tidak akan haus lagi! Terima kasih Nee-chan.. Tapi Nee-chan.. Hari ini sekolahku ada pembagian buku. Masing-masing buku itu seharga 120yen."

Hinata menatap adiknya itu sebentar penuh harap.

"Tapi jika Nee-chan tidak mau membelinya tak apa. Mungkin aku bisa memungutnya ditempat lain. Kali ini aku takkan merepoti Nee-chan." Ucap Hanabi sambil tersenyum penuh ketulusan. Namun dimata Hinata itu adalah penyiksaan.

"Nee-chan ada uang untuk itu Hana. Tenang saja ya.. Nee-chan masih ada uang sisa belanjaan tadi Hana. Jadi tenang saja."

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan besok? Mati gaya jika bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi."

Lelaki blonde itu terus merutuki dirinya atas apa yang terjadi tadi sore antara dia dengan wanita yang slalu menghantui pikirannya itu.

"Satu hal yang aku bingungkan.. Wanita itu tiba begitu saja disetiap lamunanku. Bahkan tadi aku sama sekali tak berani menatap wajahnya! Ada apa denganku! Dia bilang kami pernah bertemu bukan? Kenapa harus malu?"

.

.

.

Wanita berambut indigo itu terus melirik jam pukul 05:00 pagi berusaha untuk bangun. Namun kegiatannya terhenti karena kepalanya yang mendadak sangat sakit.

"Mengapa ini slalu terjadi padaku? Sepertinya aku tak pernah melakukan hal aneh."

Berusaha untuk bangkit menyiapkan diri untuk kesekolah namun apa daya dirinya sedang tidak sehat.

"Ada apa Nee-chan? Nee-chan tak apa?" Hana yang mengetahui perubahan wajah pada kakaknya itu segera menghampiri kakaknya.

"Nee-chan tak apa Hana. Hanya sedikit pusing." Ucap gadis itu sambil memegangi kepalanya menandakan bahwa kepalanya sakit.

"Tak usah sekolah ya? Hana akan membuat surat ijin untuk Nee-"

"Nee-chan bisa kok. Tak usah mengkhawatirkan Nee-chan.. Kau bersiaplah untuk kesekolah." Tepis Hinata. Ia tidak mau adiknya terlambat hanya karena dirinya yang dibuat repot.

"…" Dengan sedih Hanabi memandang kakaknya yang terus saja melawan rasa sakitnya untuk bersekolah.

"Hana.. Sekolah itu butuh perjuangan. Banyak anak-anak diluar sana yang seperti kita ingin bersekolah namun tidak bisa. Maka dari itu.. Tak bagus menyianyiakannya." Hinata terus membenarkan posisinya bahwa dirinya tak apa.

"Baiklah Nee-chan.. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian Nee-chan saja dan menyiapkan segelas air untuk mengurangi rasa sakit walau hanya sedikit." dan kemudian Hanabi bergegas untuk melaksanakan apa yang harus ia kerjakan.

Hinata yang melihat adiknya beranjak pergi dari hadapannya tersenyum.

"Aku kuat Kami-sama.." Kemudian ia bangkit dan bergegas untuk mencuci badannya dan bersiap-siap berangkat.

.

.

.

Pria blonde itu sepertinya terus mendapatkan surat-surat tak penting yang menurutnya mengganggunya itu. Kemudian ada satu surat yang mengalihkan perhatiannya didalam loker yang baru saja ia buka.

"Harum sekali. Kelihatannya ini beda dari surat-surat sebelumnya."

Dengan penasaran pria blonde itu membuka surat itu dengan perlahan. Ia juga tak mau merusak 'Image' surat itu. Dan sepertinya surat ini sudah lama. Dipemikirannya mungkin surat ini terlalu dalam ditaruh oleh pengirim rahasia.

_**From : -**_

_**To : Naruto Senpai**_

_**Dear Naruto Senpai **_

_**Jika Naruto Senpai membaca surat ini.. Itu artinya Naruto Senpai mau meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya.**_

_**Naruto Senpai..**_

_**Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mengagumi, menyukai tawamu bahkan senyumanmu. Tingkah lakumu yang konyol juga tak lupa membuatku slalu tersenyum.**_

_**Naruto Senpai adalah semangat hidupku. Dengan slalu melihat Naruto Senpai dari jauh.. Hal ini tidak membuatku risih. Karena cukup dari kejauhan itulah aku bisa mengetahui tentangmu.**_

_**Sekian dari surat ini.**_

_**Kuharap Naruto Senpai suatu saat akan membalas perasaanku.**_

_**Aku tahu ini mustahil.**_

_**Namun tiada yang mustahil bagi Kami-sama jika hal itu terjadi.**_

_**Love : -**_

_**.**_

Membaca surat yang tak dikenalnya dengan penuh perasaan. Baru kali ini ada yang mengirimkan kata demi kata seperti itu padanya. Hal ini membuatnya berfikir bahwa itu bukan hanya sekedar fansnya. Tetapi orang yang terlalu mengaguminya dan mencintainya.

"Tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Siapa sih? Mengapa wanita disini begitu misterius semua." Pria itu kembali menatap para wanita yang berlalu lalang dengan penuh tatapan ngeri.

"Harusnya aku tahu bahwa mereka yang membuatku takut bersekolah disini." Helaan nafas yang sukses membuatnya sedikit tenang.

'Brugh!'

"Ugh! Go-gomen.. A-Aku tak melihat jalan.." Seseorang yang menabrak pria itu dengan penuh minta maaf berusaha menetralkan jalannya.

"Tak apa.." Narutopun tercekat melihat siapa seseorang yang baru saja menabraknya.

"Hi-Hinata.. E-eh maksudku.. Ohayou Hinata!"

Sapaan itu sukses membuat indera pendengaran Hinata mengencang. Tak lupa dengan degupan jantung yang berpacu tak karuan kala bertemu dengan si raja pemalas yang juga pria idamannya.

"Na-Naruto Senpai.. Go-gomen! A-Ano.. Kepalaku sedang tidak sehat. Jadi aku buru-buru! Permisi!"

Belum sempat ia beranjak pergi. Sebuah tangan kekar menangkap tangannya yang mungil. Menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Kau sakit? Ayo cek ke dokter!" entah kenapa hal ini membuat pria itu terkejut akan sifatnya pada gadis muda ini. Ia mendadak perhatian.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya sedikit pusing. Aku baik-baik sa-" dan dengan cepat siaga. Pria blonde itu menahan tubuh wanita yang sekarang pingsan dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Nyan.. Nyan.. Nyan..

A/N :

Gomenasai Minna-san..

Kalau jelek atau ngegantung chapternya.. Soalnya saya bener-bener Newbie T.T

Ini bahkan Fic pertama saya.

Chapter selanjutnya tunggu ya.. Masih dalam Proses Pembuatan (/)

By to the way.. Bolehkah saya Minta Reviewnya? XD

Hihi..


	2. Chapter 2

Hai Minna-san! Masih bertemu lagi dengan Cherryshia~

Gomen sebelumnya ngegantung cerita saya ini.. Saya masih malu-malu sama fic pertama saya hihi..

Makasi buat Readers yang setia membaca fic saya..

* * *

><p>Rated : T<p>

.

Pair : Still Naruto x Hinata

Naruto Always be with Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : Sure is T

Slight Menma and Hanabi ^^

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bau peralatan medis yang tersuar disekeliling ruangan membuat gadis bermata lavender itu sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya.<p>

"Di-Dimana.. Dimana aku?" Matapun terbuka dan menampakkan pria blonde yang sedang menunggu kesadaran wanita tersebut.

"Kau dirumah sakit. Tadi kau pingsan dan ingin kubawa ke UKS. Tapi dokter disana sedang tidak bekerja. Jadi aku meminta Kiba untuk mengijinkan aku mengantarmu kerumah sakit." Terangnya menjelaskan keberadaannya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Lanjutnya menanyakan hal yang cukup membuat pria itu gugup kelewatan.

"Ka-Kau tadi pi-pingsan Hi-Hinata.. Dan aku mengantarkanmu kesini."

Hening beberapa menit.

"Aku harus kesekolah." berusaha bangkit dari ranjang tempat ia beristirahat. Namun dengan sigap Naruto menahannya.

"Kau belum diperiksa. Tunggulah sebentar. Sekalian kita menunggu obat. Dan kau seharusnya pulang saja. Tidak baik bersekolah disaat kondisimu kurang membaik Hinata. Akan kuantar kau pulang." Terlihat jelas kekhawatiran yang terpampang diwajahnya yang tampan.

"Tapi-"

"Dokter sudah datang. Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya tentang kondisimu selama beberapa hari ini padanya."

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah dari seminggu yang lalu merasa pusing? Tapi kemaren kau sehat-sehat saja Hinata?" Naruto menanyakan hal-hal yang tadi sempat Hinata jelaskan pada dokter. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto khawatir.

Naruto yang sedang membawa mobilnya yang ingin mengantarkan Hinata pulang kini memandang kearah Hinata yang hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya dari tadi.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan Hinata. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku. Lagipula kata dokter kau hanya kelelahan saja." Naruto memberi keyakinan pada HInata untuk tetap berpikiran positif tentang kesehatannya.

"Sampai depan sana saja. Sisanya aku akan berjalan. Kau tak perlu tau dimana aku tinggal." Ucap Hinata sambil menunjukan kearah depan dimana dia harus turun.

"Tidak. Kau kira aku lelaki yang bejat membiarkan wanita yang sedang tidak sehat berjalan kaki sendirian? Selagi ada kendaraan gunakan dengan baik Hinata. Kau tak merepotkanku kok. Aku senang kau mau menjadikanku yang kau butuhkan." Senyuman penuh arti yang tulus membuat Hinata semakin gila pada lelaki idamannya itu.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tatatat! Ssstt.. Jadi sekarang kemana?" Paksa Naruto untuk tetap mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Lurus saja terus. Sampai kau menemukan rumah dipinggir Danau. Disitu rumahku."

Naruto yang mengerti maksud Hinata hanya tersenyum penuh arti yang mengartikan bahwa dia mengerti tujuan rumah Hinata.

.

.

.

"Okey.. Ini rumahku. Terima kasih telah mengantarku dan maaf merepotkanmu Naruto Senpai." Hinata membungkukan dirinya memberi tanda terima kasih atas semua yang telah Naruto lakukan padanya. Dan semua kepeduliannya.

"Jadi ini rumahmu? Boleh aku berkunjung? Untuk bermain sebentar. Aku sedikit lelah mengemudi."

Hinata yang mendengar itu sedikit panik. Karena dirinya sangat bertolak belakang dengan Naruto. Hinata pasti akan dikucilkan dan dijauhi jika tahu bahwa.. Makanan saja ia belum terlalu mampu membelinya.

"Lain kali saja ya Naruto Senpai." bungkuk hormat Hinata kepada Senpainya.

"Tidak Hinata. Tidak ada lain kali. Yuk kita berbincang didalam." Naruto segera menarik tangan Hinata. Jadi seperti pemilik rumahnya itu adalah Naruto.

.

.

'Kriik-

"Okaeri Nee-chan! Kenapa cepat sekali.." mendengar pintu setengah terbuka membuat sang adik berfikir kakaknya sudah pulang. Tapi ternyata..

"Hai.." yang didapati adalah pria blonde tampan yang menggandeng Nee-channya untuk masuk kedalam.

"Hana.. Nee-chan bisa jelaskan.."

"UWAAAAAAA! Ada Naruto-nii dirumah! Apakah ini mimpi?! Kami-sama! Apakah ini mimpi?! Waaaa!"

Hinata yang awalnya mengira akan mendapatkan kalimat yang buruk dari adiknya malah terkejut atas apa yang ia lihat.

Adiknya begitu bahagia akan kedatangan pria blonde yang sedang menggandeng tangannya sedari tadi. Hana yang begitu senang atas kedatangan pria idaman kakaknya dan pria yang menurutnya sangat terkenal diseluruh media begitu terkejut.

"Lucu sekali.. Siapa namamu?" Naruto yang merasa gemas akhirnya membuka pembicaraan dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan adik kecil Hinata secara berjongkok didepan Hanabi yang sedari tadi begitu bahagia.

"H-Hanabi! Namaku Hanabi! Naruto-nii panggil saja Hana.."

"Okey Hana-chan.. Naruto-nii mengantar Nee-chanmu pulang. Dia sedang tidak enak badan." Naruto menjelaskan dengan begitu peduli terhadap keadaan Hinata.

Bukannya menjawab pembicaraan Naruto, Hanabi lebih memilih berjalan kearah kakaknya yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah masuk Nee-chan.. Kenapa keras kepala sih." wajah yang begitu ceria berubah menjadi kekhawatiran.

"Nee-chan tadi tak apa.. Nee-chan hanya-"

"Hanya tak mau membuatmu khawatir? Tapi kau salah Hinata. Kau harus melihat kondisi tubuhmu. Kepala itu akan berakibat fatal jika kamu tidak memperdulikannya." Pria itu tersenyum menatap Hinata yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku akan menemanimu sebentar. Lagipula besok libur. Sekarang kau makan saja dulu. Kemana ibu kalian?"

Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang begitu menyakitkan untuk mereka berdua. Hanabi yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam. Sementara Hinata hanya duduk menatap meja yang kosong. Menyadari hal itu. Naruto merasa ia salah mengatakannya kepada mereka berdua.

"Maaf jika aku mengatakan hal yang salah.. Aku hanya-"

"Pulanglah Senpai." Hinata kembali bergetar. Ia malu atas semua yang terjadi hari ini. Pingsan didepan pria idamannya. Bahkan pria itu telah melihat apa yang ia punya. Ia hanya orang miskin yang tak punya apa-apa.

"Jangan berlagak tak ada apa-apa. Kami.. Kami.."

"Kami hanya berdua Senpai." potong Hanabi.

Naruto yang mendengar penuturan itu. Dengan perasaan tak enak segera duduk disamping Hinata dan menatapnya dengan penuh kesalahan bahkan kepedulian.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada kalian." Penuh kekhawatiran ia mengatakan kepada mereka.

"Nee-chan percayakan padanya? Terbukalah Nee.. Ini bukan masalah.. Ini hanya cerita hidup kita." Hanabi berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang sedari tadi bergetar.

Hinata berusaha menatap wajah Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan. Amethyst bertemu Sapphire..

Ia bisa menemukan kepercayaan yang begitu dalam dari mata tersebut. Bahkan kepedulian pria itu padanya.

"Kami hanya anak yang dibuang oleh orangtua kami." Masih bergetar Hinata membuka mulutnya. "Malam itu aku dengan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan ayah dan ibu sewaktu ingin mengambil bonekaku didepan kamar. Ayahku dengan begitu lantang memukul ibuku dan meneriakinya dengan berkata 'Kita sudah bangkrut kau mengerti?! Apa yang harus dijual?!'. Hanabi yang waktu itu berumur 2 tahun sedang tertidur dikamar ayah dan ibu. Aku ingin menghampirinya namun ibuku berteriak dari belakang mengagetkanku. Ia berteriak 'Hinata! Kamu tau ini jam berapa?! Masih ingin bermain dengan adikmu?! Cepat kembali kekamar!' Dan aku ditarik oleh ibuku menuju kamar.." Cerita Hinata dengan penuh kekecewaan.

"Onee-chan berusaha menarikku.. Tapi ia dikunci dikamar. Keadaan keluarga kami saat itu sedang begitu buruk. Ayah dan ibu tidak berpikir panjang hingga mereka mengusir kami berdua. Alasannya mereka tidak sanggup membiayai kami. Dan ia membuang kami didaerah ini. Nee-chan slalu berusaha untuk hidup semampunya walau kami ini tidak memiliki apa-apa." Jelas Hanabi sambil menatap Hinata yang bergetar menahan kesedihannya.

"Sepertinya Nee-chan malu kepada teman-temannya karena ia tak memiliki apa-apa." Kembali menatap pria itu, Hanabi tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tak malu memiliki teman sepertimu Hinata. Aku bangga atas perjuanganmu." Naruto mengatakan hal itu tepat dihadapan Hinata. Membuat dirinya blushing.

Hinata kemudian menatap Naruto dengan penuh ketidakpercayaannya.

"A-Arigatou Senpai.."

Senyuman tulus itupun berhasil membuat pria blonde itu yang sekarang blushing berat akibat senyuman tulus Hinata padanya. Dan membuat pria itu membuang muka.

"A-ah! Ke-kebetulan besokkan hari sabtu. Bagaimana kalau kita ketaman Hiburan? Konoha Family Park? Ada yang tahu?" Naruto segera mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk membuang rasa malunya saat ini. Namun ajakannya hanya dijawab dengan hening.

"Hey.. Tenang saja. Aku yang akan membayarnya. Kalian tenang saja."

"Tidak.. Kami tidak mau merepotkan Senpai.. Lain kali saja-" Hinata yang memotong pembicaraan Naruto dipotong kembali oleh pria itu.

"Tidak pernah merepotkan. Pokoknya besok kalian jam 7 pagi sudah kujemput didepan rumah kalian oke? Oh ya.. Aku juga akan mengajak adikku. Dia akan kukenalkan pada kalian." Naruto segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap kedua adik kakak tersebut.

"Naruto-nii tidak bercandakan?! Asyik! Boleh ya Nee-chan! Aku tidak pernah kesana Nee.. Nee-chan Ayolah! Nee!" Hanabi begitu semangat dan berusaha membujuk kakaknya untuk ikut pergi besok.

Hinata menatap adiknya sejenak. Ada harapan yang begitu besar.. Dan kemudian menatap Naruto yang sama dengan posisi adiknya itu.

"Baiklah.."

"Yeee!" Sorak mereka berdua bersamaan. Naruto segera menggandeng Hinata dan Hanabi untuk menari-nari bersamanya. Entah mengapa Naruto tak pernah sebahagia ini mendapatkan persetujuan dari seseorang.

"Sekarang kalian ikut aku!" Naruto mulai menarik kedua tangan wanita itu dan berlari kearah mobilnya..

"?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Nyan.. Nyan.. Nyan..*

.

.

.

Sekarang Posisi mereka sudah berada dimobil. Mereka semua terdiam satu sama lain. Bingung akan perlakuan Naruto pada mereka.

"Hari ini.. Kita akan berbelanja. Bagaimana? Sudah siap?"

"Belanja dimana Naruto Senpai?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"DiKonoha Future Shop Mall."

"Mal terbesar di Jepang! Disitu pasti mahal-mahal sekali Naruto-nii." Hanabi begitu terkejut atas ajakan Naruto. Ketempat berkelas seperti mal mengajak mereka yang tak punya uang.

"Tapi pakaian kitakan seperti ini Naruto Senpai." cetus Hinata akan penampilannya saat ini. Tidak mungkin ia berani kesana dengan berpakaian seragam sekolah.

"Sudah tenang saja. Serahkan semuanya padaku."

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dimal mereka bergegas untuk melihat-lihat sekitar.

Saat itu hanabi yang begitu senang membuat dirinya menghiraukan mereka berdua. Hanabi terus tersenyum bahagia melihat pakaian-pakaian dan barang-barang yang menurutnya sangat mahal.

"Ada yang membuatmu tertarik adik kecil?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hanabi.

"Disini banyak sekali yang bagus nii-san.. Tapi kami tidak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membeli-"

"Nii-san akan membayarkanmu. Tenang saja.." Potong Naruto saat Hanabi sedang menjelaskan.

Hanabi yang mendapat kabar baik segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah kakaknya dan memberi harapan. Lalu mendapatkan jawaban senyuman dari sang kakak telah membuatnya berlari kearah pakaian-pakaian cantik yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya dari tadi. Tidak lupa disusul oleh kedua pria dan wanita tersebut.

.

.

"Banyak sekali yang bagus!"

"Ambilah sepuasmu Hana-chan.. Semuanya ada ditangan Nii-sanmu ini hehe." Senyuman lima jari yang membuat Hinata terpesona terpampang jelas diwajah pria blonde itu saat ini.

"Asyik!" Dan Hanabi kembali memilih-milih pakaian yang menurutnya menarik perhatiannya.

Naruto dan Hinata segera mencari tempat duduk untuk menunggu Hanabi memilih pakaian yang ingin ia beli.

.

.

"Arigatou Senpai.. Dan Gomenasai sudah merepotkanmu sejauh ini. Lebih tepatnya sangat merepotkanmu. Aku janji akan menggantinya j-jika aku sudah gajian." Hinata menatap kearah Naruto penuh terima kasih untuk semua bantuannya yang sangat membantu hari ini.

"Kau tahu Hinata? Sampai kapan kau harus berpura-pura seperti kau itu bisa Hinata? Selagi ada seseorang yang membantumu. Jangan ragu Hinata. Aku membantumu dengan senang hati. Tak perlu diganti."

Naruto menerangkan bahwa ia tak begitu memperdulikan keuangannya. Ia hanya ingin melihat oran-orang didekatnya tersenyum . Hal itu sukses membuat Hinata Blushing dan semakin tergila-gila pada sosok Naruto.

"Hey.. Aku serius Hinata. Kau harus meluangkan waktumu untuk berbelanja. Kau ini wanita. Dan aku ini pria. Semua biar kutanggung."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih Naruto-nii! Aku senang sekali hari ini!." Umpat Hanabi sambil membawa barang belanjaannya yang begitu banyak. Ia tak pernah sebahagia ini. Sementara Naruto dan Hinata juga sibuk membawa belanjaannya yang begitu banyak.

"Hanabi.. Jangan dibiasakan merepot-"

"Ehm.." Hinata yang tahu maksdu Naruto kembali menasehati adiknya.

"Lain kali dikit-dikit saja ya belanja-"

"Uhm! Ehmm.." Naruto terus berlagak kode batuk kearah Hinata untuk memikirkan kembali kata-kata yang tadi siang Naruto ucapkan pada Hinata.

"Naruto-nii sudah sakit ! Lebih baik Naruto-nii beristirahatlah disini!" Hanabi lebih bersemangat jika Nii-sannya mau menginap dirumahnya.

"Ah tidak Hana-chan.. Nii-san cuman kecapean saja. Kapan-kapan saja ya Nii-san istirahat disini." Lirik pada Hinata yang blushing.

"Dengan senang hati Nii-san!"

Naruto tersenyum lembut kepada Hanabi. Kemudian kembali menatap Hinata.

"Hinata.. Sepertinya ini sudah waktunya aku pulang. Kaa-san pasti mencariku."

Ada rasa tak rela untuk mendengar kalimat bahwa pria idamannya ini harus pulang kerumahnya. Tapi ia bukanlah siapa-siapa pria itu. Sedikit kecewa mengetahui posisinya saat ini.

"Baiklah Naruto Senpai.. Hati-hati dijalan." Bungkuk Hinata sebagai tanda terima kasih dan tanda hormat atas kepergian Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan berpamitan pulang pada mereka berdua. Dan pria itupun hilang dari pandangan mereka setelah pintu terbuka dan tertutup kembali.

.

.

"Wahh.. Bajumu banyak dan bagus sekali Hana-chan.. Cantik sekali Imoutoku ini.."

"Iya Nee! Aku senang sekali! Aku sangat bersyukur hari ini pada Kami-sama. Naruto-nii begitu baik. Aku nyaman sekali dengannya. Seandainya ia kekasih Nee-chan.. Aku akan sangat senang sekali."

Kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Hanabi membuat Hinata terdiam sejenak dan berumpat tak yakin dapat menjadi kekasih Naruto.

"Kau sudah sangat terlalu jauh berandai-andai Hanabi.. Mana mungkin orang seperti kita bisa memiliki orang seperti dia yang sangat berbeda jauh derajatnya dengan kita." Senyum Hinata pada adiknya itu. Ia tahu hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Nee.. Nee-chan. Tapi sepertinya dia menyukaimu.." Hanabi berusaha untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia lihat hari ini.

"Kau ini bicara apa Hanabi.." Hinata menepis apa yang ada dipikiran adiknya itu. Menurutnya adiknya sudah terlalu jauh berandai-andai.

"Lihat saja dari cara ia memperlakukanmu Nee-chan. Ia begitu peduli padamu."

Hal ini membuatnya berpikir akan perlakuan pria itu padanya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto POV's

Entah mengapa aku begitu peduli padanya hari ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku saat ini. Mengapa rasanya senang sekali bisa dekat dengannya? Namun juga sedih mendengar perjalanan hidupnya.

Kuteruskan pikiranku yang membuatku sedikit bingung dengan perasaanku sekarang. Perasaan ini seketika berubah menjadi.. Hangat jika berada didekatnya.

"Cih! Apa-apaan denganku?! Aku sedang mengendarai mobil! Tidak baik memikirkan apa yang seharusnya tidak dipemikiranku."

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil yang menurutku biasa saja *cih sombong*. Aku segera turun dan mengunci mobilku. Sejenak aku berpikir.

'Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya. Kami saja baru-baru ini terlihat dekat.'

"Naru-nii!" Ah itu ternyata adikku. Ia bernama Uzumaki Menma. Wajahnya sangat mirip denganku. Hanya saja kami berbeda umur dan rambutnya yang lebih gelap dari pada rambutku. Menma adikku sangatlah pemalu pada semua orang kecuali kepada keluarganya sendiri. Tidak heran dia lebih banyak diam. Dan ia baru berumur 11 tahun. Hanya berbeda 6 tahun dengan umurku yaitu 17 tahun.

Kulihat ia sangat senang melihat kehadiranku yang baru saja pulang. Walau sangat larut malam.

"Hai adik kecil.. Senang ya melihat Anikimu ini pulang hehe.." Ucapku seraya memegang pundaknya.

"Iya Nii-san.. Nii-san darimana saja? Kenapa baru pulang? Okaa-san dan Otou-san mencari Naru-nii.."

Mungkin aku akan diomeli Kaa-san lagi. Hehh.. Yang terpenting aku tidak berbuat kesalahan selain pulang larut seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau? Baru pulang? Tidak ada kabar. Kau ini sudah besar tidak pernah memberikan contoh yang baik untuk adikmu. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia sama sepertimu tuan Namikaze?"

Sudah kuduga. Hahhh.. Kalimat itu setiap hari sudah kudengar. Mengapa sifatku ini slalu tidak pernah dimengerti oleh Kaa-san? Aku inikan sudah besar. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa aku slalu ingin bermasa muda.

"Gomen Kaa-san.. Aku tahu ini akan membuat Menma meniruku. Tapi aku juga akan mendidik dia dengan baik. Tenang saja.. Kaa-san berhentilah berceloteh. Ini takkan mengganggu kehidupan Kaa-san. Selagi aku tak berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak." Jawabku menatapnya lembut. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar dengannya. Karena ini sudah kebiasaan buruk kami dirumah. Yang ada sebaliknya Menma bisa meniru sifat buruk kami ini.

"Okaa-san.. Naru-nii tidak memberikan contoh yang buruk kok. Naru-nii baik padaku. Okaa-san jangan marah-marah terus ya. Menma sedih liat kalian slalu bertengkar." Aku tahu dia pasti tahu yang mana yang baik untuknya dan mana yang tidak. Adik kecil yang pintar sekali.

"Oke. Kaa-san tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Kaa-san hanya ingin bertanya, Dari mana sajakah dirimu Namikaze Naruto? Tidak langsung pulang tapi sebaliknya bermain."

Aku bingung apa aku harus bercerita padanya tentang kejadian hari ini atau tidak. Jadi kuputuskan untuk bertanya sebaliknya.

"Memang Kaa-san kenapa ingin sekali tahu? Ini urusan anak muda Kaa-san."

Wajahnya yang tadi benar-benar menyeramkan berubah menjadi sumringah yang lebih menyeramkan menurutku.

"Kau.."

Sial.. Wajah itu..

"Kau habis berkencan ya?! Akhirnya! Kaa-san akan segera menggendong cucu.."

"E-eh?!"

Apa-apaan ini? Kencan? Cucu? Apa sih yang ada dipikirannya?

"Kenalkan pada Kaa-san kekasihmu Naruto. Kaa-san akan sangat senang menerimanya dirumah. Ayolah.. Sejak kapan kau berpacaran? Tidak bercerita pada Kaa-sanmu ini ya.. Naru-chan sudah besar!"

Kaa-san.. Ugh! Memalukan! Lebih baik kutinggalkan saja dia.

Dengan cepat aku pergi dari hadapannya dan menarik Menma yang hanya terdiam memandangi ibunya yang sedang menari-menari tak karuan. Hey itu ibuku juga!

.

.

"Hey adik kecil.. Besok Temani Anikimu ini ketaman hiburan kau mau?"

Aku tahu pasti ia berpikiran bahwa aku seperti anak-anak mengajaknya kesana. Tapi ayolah.. Besok adalah hari yang kutunggu-tunggu! Ugh.. maksudku.. Besok aku harus menepati janjiku pada Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Tumben Nii-san.. Ada apa? Pasti Nii-san tidak hanya mengajakku."

"Ya.. Nii-san memang tidak hanya mengajakmu. Nii-san mengajak teman Nii-san. Nanti Nii-san kenalkan pada Menma ya hehe." Kuharap ia mau menemaniku agar Kaa-san tidak lagi mencurigaiku.

"Memangnya temannya Nii-san siapa saja? Pasti nanti aku dihiraukan sama Nii-san."

"Kali ini tidak. Teman Nii-chan itu cuman satu. Hanya dia dengan adiknya. Namanya Hinata dan Hana-"

"Aku ikut Nii-san!" potong Menma. Loh? Ada apa dengannya saat aku menyebutkan Hanabi.

"Uhm.. Aku pasti belum bercerita dengan Nii-san. Aku kenal dengan Hinata-nee dan Hanabi-chan." Apa?! Dia mengenali mereka berdua?! Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Bagaimana kau kenal mereka Menma?" Benar-benar diluar dugaanku.

"A-aku sangat menyukai Ha-Hana-chan. Aku bahkan sangat menyukainya. Aku tahu ia lebih kecil dariku. Tapi semangat hidupnya dan sikapnya yang begitu periang.. Membuatku menyukainya. Aku bahkan slalu membuntutinya. Tempat ia tinggalpun aku mengetahuinya. Aku ingin ikut ketaman itu Nii-san! Tapi aku ingin terlihat lebih keren besok. Agar Hana-chan mau melihatku. Hinata-nee slalu menjemputnya pulang sekolah. Dan HInata-nee slalu memberikan senyuman tulus pada setiap teman Hana-chan. Tetapi aku sangat menginginkan Hana-chan! Hanya slalu terhalang oleh Konohamaru! Nii-san.. Bantu aku mendekatinya yaa.."

Tidak kusangka.. D-dia? Astaga.. Dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Hanabi? Dan sudah main membuntutinya? Astaga.. Astaga.. Keluarga ini memang keluarga teraneh dari dugaanku! Apa besok Menma dapat mengontrol dirinya dengan Hanabi?

Malam itu aku memang mendengar ia tidur sambil menggumam nama seseorang. Ternyata itu Hanabi! Tidak kusangka ia mengigau sedang melakukan hal dewasa itu dengan Hanabi!

"Ah sudahlah.. Aku mau tidur. Capek tau! Oyasuminasai adik kecil !" Dia sedikit kesal saat kutinggal tidur. Aku hanya masih tak menyangka ia sebegitu tergila-gila pada Hanabi.

"Nii-san pokoknya besok aku ingin ikut! Aku akan bangun lebih pagi darimu! Jam 4 pagi! Ngomong-ngomong kita berangkat jam berapa?" Sial dia lebih niat dariku.

"Jam 7. Sudah sana tidur adik kecil!" Aku segera menyelimuti tubuhku.

Yap! Kami masih berada disatu kamar. Karena Menma sangat takut dengan gelap jadi ia masih belum bisa tidur sendiri.

Hah..

Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok dengan diriku dengannya.

.

.

.

Perasaan ini membingungkan..

.

.

.

.

"Hoaamm~.." Ternyata kejadian seperti yang kulamunkan memang slalu terjadi dalam mimpiku.

Aku terbangun dan menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan mimpiku tadi malam. Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa harus slalu Hinata? Aku awalnya juga heran kenapa aku slalu melamunkannya. Padahal kita saja hampir tidak pernah berkomunikasi.

Aku kembali memikirkan kejadian akhir-akhir ini yang menimpaku. Melamun dan slalu memimpikannya.

~Saat Melamun~

"Naruto-kun.."

Suara itu memanggilku dari belakang dan berusaha membuatku menoleh kearah dimana suara itu memanggil.

"Ah.. Hinata-chan.." Aku berusaha memanggilnya kembali karena dia menghampiriku. Lalu aku menepuk-nepuk tanah dimana tempat aku duduk memandangi Pantai.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan? Kau terlihat begitu senang."

"Nee Naruto-kun.. Aku slalu begitu senang bersamamu." Dia tersenyum membalas ucapanku dan bersandar pada bahuku. Dia terlihat begitu tenang..

"Haha.. Benarkah begitu Hinata-chan?" kami memang slalu terlihat begitu bahagia disaat bersamaan. Dan dengan status yang tidak diketahui ini membuat hubungan kami dalam keadaan tanda tanya.

"Yaa Naruto-kun.. Apa kau tidak senang dengan keberadaanku?" kulihat wajahnya yang sendu. Aku sebaliknya sangat bahagia bersamamu Hinata-chan.

Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman kemudian merangkul pinggangnya untuk tetap berada didekatku.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih.. Tentu aku sangat senang berada didekatmu Hinata-chan."

Dia kembali tersenyum dan bersandar dibahuku. Aku merasa dengan posisi seperti ini.. Aku begitu nyaman dengannya.

Dan kami akhirnya bersamaan menatap desiran air pantai. Sungguh tenang jika kami slalu seperti ini.

~Selesai Melamun~

Aku terus berfikir apa kami sebelumnya saling mengenal satu sama lain atau hanya kebetulan saja? Ini membuatku bingung. Tapi jujur saja.. Aku memang sangat senang jika slalu berada didekatnya.

Lalu aku kembali membayangkan apa yang ku mimpikan tadi malam..

~Didalam Mimpi~

"Hinata-chan! Tunggu aku.." Aku mengejarnya yang terus berlari. Dia begitu senang aku mengejarnya. Kemudian dia terjatuh dihadapanku.

"Hinata-chan!" aku segera menghampirinya dan membantunya untuk kembali berdiri. Sungguh membuatku khawatir.

"Hihi.. Aku tak apa Naruto-kun." Ucapnya sambil tertawa dan mencubit pipiku.

"Hati-hati Hinata-chan! Bagaimana kalau nanti kau terluka? Aku yang panik tahu!" aku terus mengkhawatirkannya. Namun dibalas kembali dengan tawaan kecil.

"Hihi.. Kan sekarang aku tidak apa-apa."

"Pokoknya lain kali hati-hati!" rengek aku seperti anak kecil yang mengingatkan ibunya untuk berhati-hati.

'Cup~

"Iya Naruto-kun.."

.

.

Brr.. Seketika aku geli sendiri membayangkan ciuman tadi malam dengan Hinata. Sampai sekarang ini aku harus tetap mencari tahu kenapa aku terus memikirkannya!

Jezz jam berapa ini?! Kulirik jam disebelah tempat tidurku ternyata sudah jam..

"APA?!" ini sudah jam 7.20! sial! Bagaimana dengan mereka nantinya.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu Nii-san! Tapi kau tidak mau bangun! Heran deh ah!" Menma yang kebetulan baru masuk kedalam kamar membuatku lebih kesal! Dia sudah sangat rapih! Cihhh kenapa jadi dia yang kesal sih! Aku harus segera bersiap-siap. Ini sudah lebih dari telat.

Aku langsung bangun dari ranjang dan pergi kearah kamar mandi untuk mandi dan setelah itu langsung bersiap-siap.

Benar-benar sudah lebih dari telat!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

*Nyan.. Nyan.. Nyan..*

A/N :

Minna! Kembali lagi bersama saya Cherryshia~

Maaf ya belum masuk ke rated M

Diusahakan secepat mungkin Rated M akan terjadi.

Seperti yang saya bilang.. Pelan-pelan..

Dan saya masih newbie!

Gomenasai kalau masih banyak kekurangan karena ini fic pertama saya! Saya akan membuat NaruHina Lovers! Menyukai karya pertamaku walau sedikit.. uhmm.. kacau

By to the way..

Reviewnya ya XD

Hihi..


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo lagi sama saya ^^

A-ano..

Maaf ya lama updatenya saya soalnya lagi mikirin biar tambah bagus.

Gomen ya minna-san kalau lama ^^

Okay.. ini udah mulai ada lemonnya dikit-dikit ^^

Hope you enjoy the story 3

.

.

.

.

_**Pair 1 : Menma x Hanabi**_

_**Pair 2 : Naruto x Hinata**_

_**Naruto will be always on MK side ^^**_

_**Rated : M**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading Minna-san ! \(/)/**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku terus mengemudikan mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku sedikit demi sedikit melirik jam tangan yang sudah menunjukan pukul 07.38. Ku akui rumahku dengan Hinata memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh. Seperti yang kita lihat rumahnya berada didaerah Danau. Sementara aku diperumahan Cluster didaerah kota.

Aku bahkan sedikit geli karena Menma sedari tadi tidak berhenti berteriak.

"Nii-san kita telat! Ayo cepat! Nii-san! Ayo cepat! Hinata-nee dan Hanabi-chan menunggu kita! NII-CHAN CEPATLAH MENGEMU-"

'Bugh!

"I-ittai~" berisik sekali dia! Aku tahu mereka menunggu kita! Aku bahkan sudah sangat tahu kita sudah lebih dari telat! Heran deh!

"Berisik sekali ! Nii-chan tau! Diamlah Menma." Sedikit kesal aku memarahinya. Sayangnya dia adik kesayanganku jadi tak bisa terlalu kasar padanya. Ini aku hanya reflek menjitaknya karena dia begitu berisik.

Lalu dia diam dan terus memandangi jalanan didepan. Sabuk pengaman yang ia gunakan sudah ia cengkram begitu keras karena aku mengemudi terlalu buru-buru.

Ah sudahlah. Aku harus focus dengan tujuanku. Sekarang jangan membuat Hinata terlalu lama menunggu.

End Naruto POV's

.

.

.

"Nee.. Hinata-nee. Apa menurut Nee-chan kita benar-benar akan pergi? Sepertinya ini udah lewat jauh dari jam 7. Apa Naruto-nii lupa? Atau dia memang mendadak tidak bisa." Gadis kecil yang berdiri sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Kini berjongkok menandakan sudah setengah jam ia berdiri didepan rumahnya itu.

Walau diakhiri dengan helaan nafas. Tidak lama kemudian, mobil mewah yang diketahui sudah berganti model itu berhenti didepan kedua gadis manis tersebut.

Seseorang membuka kaca mobilnya..

"Hinata.. Hanabi-chan. Maaf sekali aku telat. Aku benar-benar kesiangan." Ternyata pria yang membuka jendela tersebut adalah pria blonde yang menjanjikan hari ini untuk pergi berlibur.

"Tak apa Naruto Senpai." Dengan senyuman tulus. Wanita tersebut menjawab pernyataan pria blonde itu.

Dengan sedikit lega Naruto, pria yang memiliki rambut Blonde itu menyuruhnya untuk segera naik kedalam mobilnya. Kali ini ia membawa **Maybach Landaulet** mobil keduanya. Tidak lupa ia menyuruh adiknya pergi untuk pindah kebelakang.

Mengerti maksud Nii-sannya itu. Dengan senang hati ia segera berpindah sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Lalu setelah itu Hinata masuk dan duduk disebelah Naruto. Sementara Hanabi masuk duduk dibelakang dengan Menma. Terkejut. Hanabi terkejut melihat siapa yang ia lihat sekarang saat masuk dan mengetahui siapa yang berada didalam.

"Me-Menma Senpai?"

"Ha-Hanabi-chan. E-etto.. Hai~" Menmapun blushing. Hanabi sangat terkejut sampai dia ikut blushing.

Dan akhirnya dia masuk untuk duduk disebelah Menma.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya ada hening. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian suara hape berdering.

-Reff Nada Deringnya Braveheart Kana Nishino-

Ternyata hp si blondie berbunyi menandakan ada yang meneleponnya. Niat tidak niat pria itu mengangkatnya

"M-Moshi-Mosh-"

'BLABLABLABLABLABLA' Terdengar dari Hp Naruto seseorang sedang memarah-marahinya dengan begitu keras.

"H-hey adik kecil.. Bicaralah pada Kaa-san. I-iya Ka-Kaa-san.. Ini Menma." Ternyata itu Kushina-san yang diketahui adalah ibu mereka berdua. Naruto dan Menma. Terdengar juga suara bahwa Minato yaitu ayah mereka berusaha menenangkan ibunya itu.

"A-aku hanya akan ketaman hiburan dengan Naruto-nii Kaa-san. Jangan takut. Naruto-nii akan menjagaku. Aku juga sudah besar. Aku bisa jaga diriku baik-baik." Dengan kalimat itu sukses membuat ibunya tenang disebrang telfon sana.

"iya Kaa-san. Aku dan Naruto-nii juga menyayangi Kaa-san. Jaa~"

'Pip!

Tanda percakapan selesai yang artinya telefon sudah terputus. Tidak lupa Menma mengembalikan kembali hp Nii-sannya itu ketangannya.

Dengan tidak sengaja ia melihat airmata jatuh dari kedua pelupuk mata gadis yang ia sukai.

"H-Hana-chan.. Ka-kau kenapa?" Hanabi yang merespon dengan menyeka airmatanya hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Hehe.. A-aku tidak apa-apa Senpai." Kembali mereka bertatapan..

'**DEG'**

Tatapan mereka membuat mereka terpesona satu sama lain. Karena mereka berdua memiliki ciri khas mata yang sama seperti kakak mereka masing-masing. Salah satu dari mereka yaitu Menma dengan cepat membuang muka.

Naruto yang sedari tadi memandangi aktifitas mereka hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya salah tingkah didepan gadis yang disukainya. Dan kembali menatap Jalan yang harus ia fokusi agar cepat sampai tujuan. Tapi ia masih sangat suka mencuri-curi pandang kearah Hinata.

Sampai Hinata menatap fokus benar-benar fokus menatapnya dan dia mulai berdegup. Naruto mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Hinata.. Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" kalimat itu terdengar serius ditelinga Hinata. Dnegan gugup ia menjawab walau malu-malu.

"Y-ya Senpai?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dan mulai menelan ludah.

"Apa kita sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu? Selain kejadian disekolah." Membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut karena ini pertanyaan yang membuatnya berpikir 'Apa maksudnya?'.

"Ti-tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Naruto kembali terdiam.

.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil. Mereka turun dengan semangat yang terus mengembang.

"Mungkin aku telat menjemputmu. Tapi kita pas pada waktunya sampai tujuan. Ini sekarang sudah jam 09.00. Untunglah tadi tidak kena macet." Umpat Naruto menjelaskan pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil dan melirik adiknya Hanabi dan Menma. Mereka terlihat lucu. Satu sama lain saling membuang muka.

"Kau menyukainya ya Hana-chan?" Hinata berbisik ditelinga adiknya itu. Dan didapati dengan cubitan kecil oleh Hanabi.

"K-kalau iya memang kenapa !" dengan mengembungkan pipi dan muka merah Hanabi menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya itu. Sangat lucu dimata Menma. Ya, dengan curi-curi pandang Menma melirik Hanabi.

Naruto yang mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Hinata segera ikut-ikutan. Ia kembali berbisik pada Menma.

"Bersenang-senanglah. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu. Nii-san dan Hinata-nee akan mengantri membeli tiket. Ajaklah dia untuk memakan es krim." Setelah membisikan adiknya itu. Naruto segera menarik Hinata dan pergi berlari kecil untuk mengantri membeli tiket.

Dan kini hanya tersisa mereka berdua saling membuang muka satu sama lain.

"K-kau mau makan eskrim?" Hanabi melirik Menma yang mengajaknya untuk membeli eskrim.

"Ti-tidak.. A-aku menunggu disini saja." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ta-tapi mereka masih mengantri dan disini p-panas. Na-nanti kau terbakar matahari," Hanabi terdiam mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Menma. Kemudian ia hanya terdiam menunggu kedatangan Kakak dan Naruto-nii.

Kemudian mereka bersamaan melihat kedua kakak mereka sudah selesai mengantri dan menghampiri mereka.

"Pasti kalian terkejut atas kedatangan kami yang begitu cepat! Hehe! Aku beli VVIP. Supaya nanti kita menaiki semua wahana tanpa mengantri. Oh ya, kita sebelumnya beli baju dulu disana!" sambil menunjuk kearah toko yang dimaksud. Naruto segera berlari sambil menggandeng Hinata kembali. Tak lupa tiket ditaruhnya kedalam kantung celananya.

Hanabi dan Menma ikut berlari kecil menyusul kakaknya. Kelihatannya yang paling terlihat bahagia disini hanya Naruto saja.

.

.

"Menma dan Hanabi-chan! Kalian pakai baju ini saja. Nah yang ini aku dan Hinata." Naruto masih sibuk memilih pakaian untuk mereka. Ia tidak menyadari sikapnya yang bisa dibilang terlalu over. Bahkan sikapnya ini sudah diliat bahwa ini hari terpenting seperti satu kali seumur hidup datang kesini.

Padahal ia sering kesini bersama keluarganya. Bahkan mungkin bagi dia ini sudah termasuk hal yang membosankan. Tapi hari ini ia begitu bahagia.

Tidak hanya Naruto. Menma juga asik menemani Hanabi yang sedang memilih-milih Boneka. Menurut Menma. Melihat senyuman Hanabi adalah melihat seorang Malaikat cantik yang sedang menemaninya berlibur.

"B-Boneka ini lucu sekali. Mirip seperti Menma-kun.." Menma yang mendengar itu terkejut.

"e-eh.. Ma-maksudku-"

"S-suki.." Mungkin menurut Menma ini terlalu cepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Namun ia tidak bisa bertahan lama untuk terus bertahan dalam posisi yang sangat mencanggungkan ini.

Naruto dan Hinata yang tadi sibuk memilih pakaian. Kini ikut terkejut atas pernyataan Menma pada Hanabi. Menurut Naruto juga ini terlalu cepat.

"A-aku tahu Hana.. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku tidak bisa harus berpura-pura diam. Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Bahkan mungkin kau tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padaku. Tapi a-aku-" kata-kata Menma terputus karena mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari gadis yang ia sukai.

Hangat.. Sangat Hangat menurut Menma. Hingga ia membalas pelukan itu. Hanabi mungkin ikut terkejut atas tindakannya ini yang mendadak memeluk Menma. Tapi Hanabi juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Menma.

"K-kukira.. Hanya aku yang slama ini menyukai Menma Senpai. Te-ternyata Me-Menma Senpai memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Syukurlah.."

Kedua pasangan itu terus berpelukan dan tidak menyadari hal ini membuat Naruto sedikit iri. Naruto bahkan masih bingung dengan perasaannya terhadap Hinata. Ia masih belum begitu mengerti dengan perasaannya terhadap wanita itu.

"I-itu artinya Ha-Hana-chan juga menyukaikukan? Artinya sekarang kita sudah.."

'Cup~

"E-EH?!" Naruto dan Hinata kembali berseru. Bahkan masih berani Hanabi mencium Menma didepan Kakaknya? Benar-benar tidak diduga Hinata.

"Te-Tentu saja Me-Menma-kun.." Dan Hanabi menatap kakaknya kembali. Kemudian menatap Naruto-niinya. Kini diwajahnya benar-benar terlihat bahagia. Dan setelah itu ia sangat senang akan hari ini.

.

.

.

.

"Hana-chan! Ayo kita naik wahana itu! Kelihatannya akan terlihat romantis jika kita menaikinya." Menma menunjuk kearah satu wahana yang dilihat cukup untuk dinaiki oleh para pasangan.

Hanabi hanya terdiam malu dan kembali ditarik oleh Menma. Kekasih barunya itu..

Hal ini membuat kedua kakak mereka terlihat kesal. Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka bersenang-senang dengan hubungan baru mereka.

.

Cuaca hari ini sangat mendukung untuk ditaman hiburan itu. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk duduk bersantai sambil bercerita. Walau sambil menunggu kedua adiknya itu.

Mereka kini sangat canggung satu sama lain. Naruto sangat tidak menyukai dengan kesunyian diantara mereka. Dia berusaha untuk membuka percakapan.

"Hei Hinata.. Apa kau tak lapar?" tanyanya sambil memegang ponselnya untuk membuang rasa malunya. Jelas dia sekarang sedang gugup.

"Sebelum pergi aku dan Hanabi sudah makan Senpai. Apa Senpai belum sarapan? N-nanti kutemani jika Senpai i-ingin makan." Naruto memang belum sarapan pagi. Dia saja kesiangan untuk menjemput Hinata dan adiknya.

Tapi itu bukan topik yang ingin Naruto bicarakan. Ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaan yang tidak jelasnya ini pada Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata.. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Naruto berusaha untuk memulainya dengan keseriusan diwajahnya.

Hinata bahkan menatap matanya hanya bisa terpaku. Karena Naruto seperti ingin menanyakan atau mengungkapkan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"A-aku tak tahu Hinata apa yang terjadi padaku. Ini adalah hari kedua kita saling mengenal satu sama lain. Memang kelihatannya kita baru sebentar bertemu. Tapi apa kau tahu Hinata? Sebelum hari-hari ini terjadi. Aku seperti sudah mengenalmu lebih lama. Aku seperti.. nyaman dengan keberadaanmu. T-tapi aku tidak me-memintamu untuk menjawab pe-perasaanmu. Aku saja yang terlalu cepat menyatakan perasaan padamu."

Hinata yang tadi terpaku menatap Naruto. Sekarang ia berdiri. Naruto berfikir bahwa Hinata akan pergi meninggalkannya duduk sendirian disitu. Ternyata hari ini adalah hari yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Hinata berdiri kemudian memegang pundak pria blonde itu. "A-aku menyukai Na-Naruto-kun."

'DEG!'

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak menyangka begitu cepat perasaannya terbalas. Dan dipikirannya adalah ini hari adalah hari kedua dimana mereka seperti berkencan. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka.

Dengan sedikit keraguan ia menatap Hinata. Dan berusaha menahan degup jantungnya.

"A-apa kau tidak menganggap ini terlalu cepat Hinata?". Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hinata kemudian tersenyum dan kali ini memegang kedua tangan Naruto.

"Tidak apa jika ini terlalu cepat. A-aku benar-benar sudah lama menyukai Naruto-kun."

Reflek Naruto menarik Hinata.

Kini wajah mereka hanya berada didetik-detik perasaan mereka. Tidak tahan menahan hasratnya. Naruto kemudian mengambil ciuman pertama wanita yang selama ini ia lamunkan.

Hinata sangat terkejut atas kejadian ini. Ia tidak menyangka perasaannya akan terbalas. Dan ia sekarang sedang berciuman dengan pria yang selama ini ia cintai.

Ciuman itu awalnya hanya ciuman lembut dan hanya perasaan merekalah yang dapat terungkap dari ciuman itu. Namun naluri lelaki Naruto sebagai pria menaiki hasratnya untuk meminta lebih pada Hinata.

Tangannya berusaha untuk menarik pinggang Hinata dan menyuruhnya untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mengerti apa yang ingin Naruto lakukan. Hinata kemudian mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk menjauh darinya.

"M-maaf.. A-aku tidak bermak-"

"Aku menginginkannya. Tapi tidak disini. Ini terlalu umum Na-Naruto Senpai." Ucap Hinata memotong kalimat Naruto sambil membuang mukanya yang kini sudah sangat merah. Ia hanya malu untuk melakukannya didepan umum.

Naruto yang mengerti maksud Hinata kembali tersenyum. Lalu ia menarik tangan Hinata untuk kembali mencoba Wahana lainnya. Menurutnya ini adalah jalan baru dari kehidupan mereka.

Sambil tersenyum penuh arti mereka berjalan bersamaan sambil menaiki berbagai wahana penuh canda dan tawa.

Mereka hanya bersenang-senang dengan hubungan mereka masing-masing. Sampai mereka merasa puas dengan waktu mereka.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang kini menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka. Karena satu-satu diantara mereka sudah sangat diharuskan beristirahat akibat lelahnya bermain.

"Hahhh~ Hari ini seru sekali ya Hana-chan!" begitulah wajah Menma sekarang. Ia begitu bahagia. Namun hanya dijawab dengan senyuman kecil yang manis dari kekasih barunya itu.

"Ehm.. Sudah ada kekasih baru nih.. Haha.." Naruto yang ikut campur dalam percakapan mereka hanya bisa tertawa bahagia.

Sementara Hinata disampingnya ikut tertawa. "Pasangan baru nih.. Hihi..".

Hanabi tidak terima. Menurutnya bukan hanya dia saja. Tapi Aniki barunya dan Nee-channya juga baru saja memulai hubungan khusus. "Hahh.. Memangnya kalian tidak?".

Naruto dan Hinata hanya tertawa manis didepan kedua adiknya itu.

Dan perjalanan pulangpun sangat indah dimalam hari. Mereka seperti keluarga yang baru saja pergi berlibur.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya hari ini kita akan beristirahat disini Menma." Naruto kini sudah berada dirumah Hinata. Ia benar-benar sangat lelah mengemudi pergi dan pulang. Menurutnya perjalanannya menuju Konoha Park lumayan jauh.

Hanabi yang senang mendengarnya mengajak Menma untuk bermain dengannya. Menma yang juga begitu senang menyusul Hanabi.

Sementara Hinata sedikit bingung. Karena rumahnya tidak memiliki makanan yang cukup untuk orang baru.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa tak apa kalian tidur dirumah kumuh yang jelek ini?" jawab Hinata menunduk.

Naruto kemudian memegang kedua pundak Hinata. Menatapnya dalam.

"Apa yang membuatku tidak ingin bersamamu?"

Hinata hanya kembali terdiam. Dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap Hinata bingung.

Menurut Naruto, Hinata sudah sangat berlebihan pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto bahkan menerimanya apa adanya. Tapi Hinata bersifat seperti tidak menerima kehadiran Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menyusul Hinata yang berlari kearah kamarnya.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu Hinata!" membuat Hinata terkejut karena pria itu dengan lancang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Hinata hanya terdiam melihat kedatangannya.

"Jawab aku!" Teriak Naruto pada Hinata. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan kondisi seperti ini. "Kalau memang kau tidak senang aku disini! Aku tetap akan disini!".

Hinata masih terdiam dan sedikit bergetar. Kaget akan bentakan Naruto padanya.

"Kau ini membingungkan Hinata! Kau mengganggu _Hidupku_! **PENGANGGU KAU MENGERTI**?! Seketika disaat aku tidak mengenalmu! Tidak mengetahuimu! Kau bahkan sudah hadir dalam baying-bayangku! Sekarang disaat aku sudah menemukanmu! Kau menjauh dariku! Kau membuatku **BINGUNG**! Tidak mengerti bahwa aku menginginkanmu!".

Ini semua membuat Naruto kesal. Dengan kasar ia mendorong Hinata hingga jatuh ke ranjang tempat dimana Hinata tidur.

"K-kau benar-benar membuatku bingung!" Naruto kemudian menciumi leher Hinata. Hinata tidak begitu mengerti atas perlakuan Naruto terhadapnya.

Ia berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Naruto namun tangannya sudah dikunci oleh kedua tangan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto.. hhhh.. Ahh.." dengan sedikit kasar Naruto menggigit leher Hinata memberi tanda didaerah itu.

"A-aku sudah tak bisa menahannya.. A-aku sangat menginginkanmu sekarang."

Dengan cepat Naruto membuka bajunya yang kini membuatnya sedikit merasa gerah. Ia sudah sangat panas dengan situasi ini.

Hinata yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka dengan tubuh mempesona pria itu. Badannya yang menurutnya sempurna membuatnya membuang muka dan menahan wajahnya yang kini sudah sangat merah.

"Mmmhhh.." dengan cepat Naruto mencium bibir Hinata. Menyuruhnya untuk terus menginginkan gadis itu.

Naruto bahkan tidak menyangka akan melakukan ini pada Hinata. Sampai ia membuka baju dress Hinata. Menampakan tubuh cantik gadis yang ia cintai itu. Dan kini Hinata hanya berpakaian dalamannya saja. Membuat Naruto semakin menginginkannya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. A-aku tak menyangka.." namun niatnya yang menginginkannya membuat dirinya sedikit merasa menjadi pria brengsek dimata Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata.." Naruto kini menjauhkan tubuhnya yang tadi berada diatas Hinata. Ia merasa bersalah akibat perbuatannya yang gila ini. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh Hinata.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku.. A-aku hanya tak menyangka. Akan melakukan ini denganmu. A-aku hanya merasa.. A-apa aku bisa menjadi yang kau inginkan. Bahkan aku tak punya apa-apa. Dan dicintai oleh pria sepertimu. A-aku.. A-aku hanya sangat bahagia N-Naruto Senpai."

Pernyataan Hinata sukses membuat Naruto semakin menginginkannya. Dengan mendaratkan ciuman kasih saying dikening Hinata. Kini Naruto hanya tersenyum tulus pada Hinata. "Percayalah padaku. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Dan senyuman itu dibalas dengan senyuman tulus dari Hinata.

Naruto merasa sudah mendapat ijin dari Hinata untuk menyentuhnya. Dengan perasaan yang sedang meluap-luap. Naruto kembali mengecup leher Hinata.

Tangannya yang tadi hanya mengunci tangan Hinata kini bergerak untuk memainkan dada Hinata yang menurutnya cukup besar. Hinata hanya bisa mendesah dengan perlakuan Naruto. Ia begitu senang hari ini.

.

Kini Hinata sudah benar-benar tidak memakai apa-apa. Naruto sudah melihat semuanya. Ini membuatnya sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Pria yang ia cintai, ia sukai, iaidam-idamkan. Kini sudah melihat tubuhnya tanpa pakaian sedikitpun.

"Hi-Hinata.. E-entah mengapa aku semakin menginginkanmu." Naruto kemudian menggesekkan jarinya diliang kewanitaan Hinata. Membuat desahan kecil dari mulut Hinata.

Namun desahan itu kembali terkunci dengan mulut Naruto. Ia benar-benar sangat menginginkan semua yang ada pada Hinata. Ia hanya ingin memiliki Hinata seutuhnya.

Lalu jari demi jari memulai pergerakannya. Naruto segera memasuk keluarkan jarinya untuk mengocok dimana yang dapat memuaskan Hinata.

"ahhh.. hhhehh.. N-Naruto-kun~" sukses membuat Naruto semakin semangat karena Hinata kini sudah tidak memanggilnya Senpai.

Ia tersenyum melihat dirinya dengan Hinata saat ini. Bahagia karena wanita yang slama ini dibayangannya sudah menjadi miliknya. Bahagia karena wanita tersebut juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

"Hinata.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Nyan.. Nyan.. Nyan..*

.

.

A/N :

Hallo lagi Minna-san~

Sebelumnya maaf atas lamanya Update Chapter 3nya ini.

Dan maaf juga atas Lemonnya yang belum pro dalam membuat kalimatnya.

Saya hanya ingin aja ada kejadian Lemon dalam hubungan mereka. Kayanya lebih seru! Tapi saya juga gatau apa pendapat kalian. Dan saya juga mau berterima kasih atas REVIEW minna-san yang membuat saya semakin bersemangat untuk mengembangkan cerita saya.

Saya tahu fic pertama saya ini belum _sempurna_. Tapi saya berharap.. _**saya bisa membuat kalian tertarik **____** pada cerita buatan saya ini.**_

Senang kalau kalian masih mau untuk menunggu kelanjutannya. Dan senang juga untuk para **Readers** yang mau memberikan **saran** pada cerita saya ini X)

By to the Way..

Bolehkah Cherryshia meminta REVIEWnya?

Arigatou sudah mau menjadi **Readers** yang setia membaca fic saya XD


	4. Chapter 4

Holla Minna-san~

Sebelumnya saya mau meminta maaf atas lamanya update chapter selanjutnya ini dan juga saya mau berterima kasih atas **review**nya kalian semua. Diantara kalian semua sudah banyak yang berusaha untuk membuat fic ini terlihat bagus dan itu _terima kasih _^^.

Dan saya juga ingin mengatakan kalau disini, kenapa Hinata terlihat begitu murahan dan mau menerima Naruto dengan _cepat_? Karena diperjalanan endingnya masih sangat panjang. Dan disitu akan muncul suatu konflik dengan hubungan mereka yang begitu cepat terjalin.

Saya juga mikir tadinya Naruto yang harus mengejar-ngejar Hinata. Tapi itu akan membuat cerita yang saya buat tidak sesuai dengan imajinasi saya :'). Saya hanya mau membuatnya lebih seru dan lebih terlihat sakit untuk dibaca walau cara penulisan saya belum benar. Karena seperti yang kalian ketahui dari chapter sebelumnya bahwa saya ini _**Newbie**_. Saya hanya menyalurkan hobi imajinasi saya dengan menulis cerita yang saya imajinasikan.

Begitu juga dengan PDKT dan tahap-tahap hubungan mereka. Nanti disuatu chapter pasti akan saya detailkan. Dan bagaimana mereka menjalin hubungan dengan baik. Termasuk Menma dan Hanabi didalamnya.

Dan soal Lemonnya! Makasi Senpai yang telah berkomentar direview. Itu cukup membantu saya. Tapi saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk cerita ini.

Yosh!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Pair : Naruto x Hinata**

**Menma x Hanabi**

**Naruto stay on –MK- side**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

_By : Cherryshia Himawari_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Pria itu kini telah benar-benar memuaskan hasratnya dengan gadisnya. Menurutnya ini semua ia lakukan untuk membuktikan pada gadisnya bahwa ia sedang tidak bermain-main dalam hubungan ini.<p>

Sementara Hinata yang diketahui gadis yang pria itu lakukan demi hasratnya memilih pasrah pada apa yang dilakukan pada pria itu. Ia bahkan sudah tidak bisa memberontak karena pria itu adalah cintanya.

Tidak perlu berpikir panjang Naruto kembali melumat bibir Hinata dengan sedikit ganas yang membuat Hinata sedikit risih karena perlakuannya. Hinata berusaha mengontrolkan degup jantungnya yang saat ini begitu kencang tak karuan.

"Na-Naruto-kun.. B-Bagaimana nanti kalau adik-adik ma-masuk?" itu sukses membuat Naruto memberhentikan pergerakannya pada Hinata.

"Astagahhh Hinata-chan.. A-aku tidak berpikiran sampai situ! J-Jadi?" Naruto kini panik dan dengan cepat membenarkan posisinya, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Sungguh tidak terpikirkan olehnya.

Hinata kemudian memakai pakaiannya kembali dan menuju kearah pintu meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya terdiam.

.

Begitu keluar dari kamarnya, ia berpura-pura seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dikamarnya. Dan berusaha mencari anak-anak kecil itu. Ia mencari-cari ketempat seluruh ruangan namun **NIHIL** tidak ditemukan anak-anak itu.

Kemudian ia melihat kearah pintu yang terbuka dengan cukup lebar. Membuatnya sedikit kesal terhadap anak-anak itu. "Malam-malam menjadi merepotkan seperti ini. Huffh..".

Dan Naruto yang menyusul Hinata dari belakang mengagetkan Hinata karena pria itu tiba-tiba memegang pundaknya dari belakang.

"Siapa yang merepotkanmu? Dan dimana anak-anak itu?" Naruto terus mencari-cari adik-adik kecilnya itu. Hinata kemudian menghela nafas dan menjawab pertanyaan kekasih barunya itu dengan sedikit kesal. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Mereka tidak ada dirumah dan membiarkan pintu terbuka lebar.".

Naruto tertawa melihat kejadian ini. Karena ia tahu ini pasti perbuatan adiknya yang kebiasaan buruknya membiarkan setiap pintu dirumah terbuka lebar jika ia meninggalkan ruangan atau tempat.

"Biarkanlah Hinata-chan.. Bukankah begitu lebih baik? Dengan begitu kita bisa melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang sempat tertunda tanpa ada yang tahu." Bisiknya pelan yang sukses membuat wajah Hinata kini terlihat lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Hinata kemudian mencubit kecil pipi Naruto yang membuat dirinya seperti ini. Kini ia sudah sangat malu dengan pria ini. Sungguh sangat malu.

.

.

.

"ehnnn.. Na-Naruto-kun.." Hinata terus menggeliat ditempat tidurnya. Ia tidak bisa terus bertahan dengan perlakuan Naruto padanya. Ia sudah dibuat-buat oleh Naruto.

Kini Naruto tengah terus menjilati kewanitaan gadisnya itu. Membuat Hinata terus menggeliat tak karuan dengan perlakuannya. Walau sedikit malu dan ragu akan perbuatan ini dengan pria itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolaknya.

Kenapa? Karena dia sudah tidak bisa lagi keluar dari perasaan yang menurutnya membahagiakan ini. Dan juga segala cumbuan yang Naruto lakukan padanya membuat dirinya semakin menjadi.

"Hi-Hinata-chan.. Ju-jur.. Aku tak menyangka akan melakukan ini semua denganmu. A-apakah aku boleh menyentuhmu lebih dalam la-lagi Hime?" Hinata dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak menerima untuk tahap selanjutnya. Sukses membuat Naruto kecewa karena permintaannya ditolak.

"A-aku tidak bisa Naruto-kun.. Ini sudah terlalu jauh.."Hinata menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto. Dan Naruto mendekatkan posisi tubuhnya dengan Hinata dengan duduk disebelah Hinata.

Hinata kemudian menjelaskan semua yang dia alami hari ini. Menurutnya ini semua terlalu cepat. Setelah ia pikir-pikir. Suatu hubungan harus dijalani dengan adanya berbagai macam cobaan. Bukan dengan suatu ungkapan saja.

Ia kemudian menatap pria idamannya intens. Walau pria itu juga menatapnya intens. Tapi Hinata berusaha untuk berbicara dalam keadaan kondisi yang canggung.

Kemudian ia meraih dan menggenggam tangan pria itu dengan perasaan. "Nee Naruto-kun.. Setelah kupikir-pikir.. Ini memang terlalu cepat." Mengerti maksud Hinata. Naruto kemudian yang memberontak untuk menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Kini pegangan tangan itu mengerat dan diwajah pria itu terdampak wajah yang begitu serius menatap dalam wanita yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya. Membuat Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu itu Hinata-chan. Tapi.. Apa kau masih meragukan perasaanku?" Namun pertanyaan itu tak ada jawaban. Melainkan Hinata terus menunduk dan lebih memilih berdiam.

Itu membuat Naruto mengerti dengan jawaban Hinata walau ia hanya terdiam. Kemudian ia mencium kening Hinata dengan perasaannya yang benar-benar menyayangi Hinata. Ia juga mengerti ini semua sudah terlalu cepat. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan Hinata kepada dirinya.

Naruto kemudian menghela nafas dan kemudian kembali menatap wajah Hinata dengan serius. "Baiklah. Mungkin ini belum bisa kita jalani karena ini terlalu cepat. Benar katamu, ini terlalu cepat. Tunggulah Hinata.. Suatu hari nanti perasaanmu padaku takkan ada keraguan." Sambil tersenyum menatap Hinata.

Hinata mengerti maksud Naruto hanya terdiam. Menurutnya ini memang terlalu cepat. "Benarkah?".

Dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

.

.

.

.

*Hanabi and Menma*

Mereka kini berada dipinggir taman. Salah satu dari mereka tersenyum bahagia sambil menggenggam tangan mungil lainnya. Tidak lupa dibalas dengan senyuman oleh seseorang yang ia genggam. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Hanabi-chan.. Aku senang kau juga menyukaiku."

"A-aku juga.. Hihi.. Sedikit terkejut untuk hari ini."

"Apa kau tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu?" Menma kini menatap kedua mata bulan milik Hanabi.

Hanabi hanya terdiam mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Menma. Ia hanya menunduk dan kemudian menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya itu. "Ti-tidak.."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku? Kita tak pernah bicara." Sambil menatap Bulan yang terlihat indah dari pinggir danau tersebut.

Namun Hanabi hanya semakin menunduk. Ia berusaha menahan wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah. Sangat merah. "A-aku sering memerhatikanmu. Apa karena kita tak pernah bicara.. bukan berarti aku tak bisa menyukaimu walau dari jauh?"

Mendengar pernyataan itu membuat wajah Menma yang kembali terlihat lebih merah dari Hanabi. Ia langsung membuang wajahnya yang terlihat salah tingkah. Tak menyangka jawabannya membuatnya malu seperti ini.

"Lalu kalau Menma-san.. Mengapa bisa menyukaiku? Bukankah kita tak pernah bicara?" Hanabi membalikan pertanyaannya padanya diiringi sedikit tawa.

Pikiran Menma semakin panas. Ia tak berani menjawabnya. Tak mungkin ia menceritakan bahwa selama ini ia slalu mengawasi Hanabi dari jauh. Bisa dipandang yang tidak-tidak oleh Hanabi. Bisa saja Hanabi berubah pikiran dan meninggalkannya karena slama ini yang mengawasi Hanabi adalah Menma.

"Semenjak melihatmu. Aku sudah sangat menyukaimu Hana.." ucapnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Itu membuat Hanabi semakin gemas dengan kekasih barunya itu.

Baru saja Hanabi ingin mencubit pinggang kekasihnya itu. Namun niatnya ia urungkan karena ia merasa ada yang menghampiri mereka.

"Ternyata adik-adik kecilku ada disini ya.. Nakal malam-malam mojok." Dan merasa malu kepergok kakaknya. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam menundukan wajah mereka masing-masing.

Naruto semakin gemas melihat kelakuan mereka berdua yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Ketahuan berduaan dipinggir danau sambil bercanda satu sama lain.

"Menma.. Sepertinya malam ini kita tidak menginap. Aku takut Kaa-san mencarimu adik kecil." Alasan itu sebenarnya bukanlah alasan yang sebenarnya. Tapi ia memang sedang tidak bisa untuk tetap stay.

Setelah kejadian tadi menimpanya membuatnya sedikit malu untuk tetap tinggal. Dan takut merepotkan Hinata.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang Hana-chan.."

"hmm.. masih ada hari lain untuk mampir bermainkan?" dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh kedua pria dihadapannya. Kembali membuatnya tersenyum dan segera memeluk Menma didepan kakaknya.

Naruto benar-benar terkejut atas perlakuan Hanabi pada Menma didepannya. 'astaga.. mereka ini memang tak pernah memandang tempat' umpatnya dalam hati melihat kejadian adiknya itu.

Setelah memberi pelukan hangat. Menma segera mencium kening Hanabi. Membuat Naruto kembali panas melihat kejadian ini. 'Hii.. menyebalkan!'.

Dan setelah itu Menma dan Naruto berpamitan untuk kembali pulang kerumah mereka sebelum mengantarkan Hanabi kembali pulang kerumahnya. Tidak lupa berpamitan dengan Hinata.

.

.

"Hey Hana-chan.. Kau benar-benar serius dengan Hubunganmu dengan Menma-san?"

"Kelihatannya begitu. Aku sudah lama menyukainya. Diapun begitu padaku." Hinata memikirkan pernyataan Hanabi atas hubungannya dengan Menma yang menurutnya tidak diduga.

Bisa dibayangkan oleh kalian.. Mereka hanya anak kecil yang saling memerhatikan satu sama lain. Dan bahkan mereka sama-sama memiliki perasaan. Padahal mereka tidak pernah berbicara.

Sementara kakaknya ini sering memerhatikan dan berharap. Bahkan Naruto mengatakan padanya bahwa Hinata selama ini sudah ada dibayang-bayangnya. Tapi kenapa Hinata masih ragu pada Naruto? Karena Hinata lebih ingin mengenal Naruto. Ia tidak mau terlalu cepat.

Ini semua membuatnya bingung dengan hubungannya dengan pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terus mengemudi mobilnya tanpa memikirkan adiknya yang menatap bingung padanya. Ia mengemudi sambil melamun. Sudah beberapa mobil terus mengklaksonkan mobil mereka pada mobil Naruto. Kini Naruto mengemudi tanpa memikirkan jalan. Ia terus menyelinap diberbagai macam mobil. Tentu saja membuat adiknya bingung dengan sikap kakaknya yang mendadak Badmood itu.

Menma berusaha membuka pembicaraan walau sedikit takut. "Ada apa denganmu Nii-san?"

"…"

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"…"

"Ba..ik..lahh.." Menma merasa diacuhkan lebih memilih untuk tidak mengganggu mood kakaknya itu. Ia hanya takut jika ia kebanyakan bertanya hanya membuat kakaknya semakin marah.

.

.

Naruto POV's

Bagaimanapun caranya. Aku juga harus meyakinkan perasaanku bahwa aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Dan aku juga harus meyakinkan hubungan kami berdua ini.

Awalnya memang hanya sekedar bayang-bayang. Tapi apakah salah? Bila bayang-bayang itu setiap waktu slalu muncul dipikiran dan membuat diriku semakin mengenal sosok Hinata. Mungkin benar.. ini sudah terlalu cepat.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku sampai dirumahku. Kulihat kesamping mendapat adik kecilku sedang tertidur pulas. Akupun menggendongnya dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah. Belum sempat aku menginjak ubin rumahku, disana sudah terlihat wanita yang menyeramkan menurutku. Tidak lain itu adalah ibuku.

Terpampang jelas dari mimik wajahnya bahwa ia sudah menunggu kita sedari tadi. Ya ini memang sudah malam dan kita sama sekali tidak mengabarinya. Mungkin itu penyebab ia menjadi begitu menyeramkan.

"Ha-halloo K-Kaa-san.." aku menyapanya dengan ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak takut melihat ia begitu menyeramkan sekarang.

Dia hanya diam. Benar-benar sangat menyeramkan. Kalau kusebutkan ciri-ciri dia sekarang. Ia memang slalu terurai dengan rambut merahnya yang panjang. Dan karena ini malam.. ia pasti slalu memakai piyama dress hitam panjang untuk tidur. Untuk ayahku mungkin terlihat seksi. Tapi wajahnya sekarang.. sudah tidak bisa diartikan.

"Sudah pulang Naruto.."

Wusshhh~

Aduh bulu kudukku merinding.. sial malam-malam suasananya selalu saja tidak pernah mendukung.

Aku hanya tersenyum penuh tanda tanya. Awalnya ia menghiraukanku melewatinya namun seketika.. ia melakukan Rap God versi dia sendiri.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN! JANGAN PULANG MALAM-MALAM. ADA APA DENGAN DIRIMU NARUTO! TIDAKKAH KAU MELIHAT ADIKMU SUDAH LELAH? INI SEMUA ULAHMU! KAU INI SELALU SAJA MEMBERI CONTOH YANG TIDAK BAIK PADA ADIKMU! MENGAPA LARUT SEKALI KALIAN PULANG! JELASKAN PADA KAA-CHAN ATAU KAU KUHUKUM! SEKARANGPUN AKU AKAN MENGHUKUMMU NARUTO!"

Huaaaaa.. ingin sekali aku menjelaskan semuanya.. tapi aku tidak bisa karena bila Kaa-san tahu bahwa Menma saja sudah memiliki kekasih bisa kena tembak lagi diriku. Huhu.. Kami-sama tolonglah diriku sekarang.

"Ugh.."

"Tuhkan.. Kaa-san membangunkan Menma.. Nanti pasti Menma kesal sama Kaa-san gara-gara Kaa-san berisik." Ayolah Naruto.. Keluarkan semua alasanmu. Kau pasti bisa..

Sepertinya dia sudah panic. Ia memang sangat menyayangi Menma dariku. Huhh.. sangat menyedihkan memang. "Cepat bawa dia kekamar! Nanti dia bisa badmood sama Kaa-san!"

Yass! Berhasil. Kau cukup pintar Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Kurebahkan diriku ditempat tidur setelah menidurkan adikku diranjang sebelahku. Ini membuatku seperti pengasuh bayi untuknya. Benar-benar menyebalkan huh!

Aku masih bingung dengan hubungan kami ini. Membuatku malu juga tentang kejadian tadi. Entah mengapa aku jadi malu bertemu dengannya lusa nanti disekolah. Apakah aku bisa meyakinkan dia tentang perasaan ini? Aku ingin sekali meyakinkannya..

Hanya saja apa aku bisa?

Entahlah.. kita liat saja nanti.

.

.

.

End Naruto POV's

Wanita itu terus memandangi langit sunyi itu dimalam hari. Membuatnya sedikit frustasi memikirkan kejadian tadi kepada pria idamannya.

"Yaa.. ini memang sudah terlalu cepat. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka tentang kejadian tadi. Tapi aku juga sangat jadi tidak enak karena menolak kejadian tadi. Bagaimana ini.." wanita itu terus berpikiran bahwa kejadian tadilah yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Ia sendiri berpikir bahwa ia sudah saja memulai jarak dengan pria itu karena perbuatannya tadi. Takut karena kejadian tadi membuat pria idamannya akan menjauhinya. Tapi ia berpikir bahwa itu semua memang terjadi karena dia menolak.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menolaknya.. Hanya aku belum yakin tentang perasaannya padaku. Aku juga tidak merasakannya saat ia menyentuhku." Ia kemudian terhanyut dalam angin malam yang membuatnya tenang.

"Apakah kita memang bisa bersama? Entahlah.. Kita lihat saja nanti." Hinata kemudian segera masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk cepat beristirahat.

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa adik kecilnya sudah sedari tadi memandangi posisi kakaknya yang sedang berdiam diri diluar. Membuat Hanabi khawatir dengan perbuatan kakaknya.

Hanabi kemudian ikut menyusul kakaknya masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

Menurutnya sesuatu terjadi dalam hubungan kakaknya dengan kekasih kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

Mereka masih bingung antara satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

Treng~ Treng~ bell sekolahpun berbunyi menandakan gerbang sekolah sudah harus ditutup dan masing-masing kelas memulai pelajaran mereka.

Namun tidak untuk Namikaze Naruto. Ia terlihat terlambat saat berusaha berlari dan memasuki gerbang tersebut.

"Tunggu! Hey paman! Tunggu jangan tutup gerbangnya dulu!" ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan tuan Namikaze.

"Hmm.. Kau slalu saja terlambat Naruto." Ujar paman security penjaga sekolah.

"Haduh Paman Jiraiya.. Tapi akukan slalu masuk! Biarkan aku masuk!"

"Tidak."

"Sini biar kuberi kau 200yen."

"Baiklah kalau begitu Naruto. Tapi tidak ada bonusnya?" pria itu kemudian mendecik kesal melihat permintaan bonus dari pria tersebut.

"Apa maumu?"

"Usahakan satu minggu kedepan aku bisa masuk ke Bar Haruno termahal dengan wanita bagaimana? Dengan begitu setiap kau telat. Gerbang ini akan selalu terbuka untukmu. Hehe.." ya sepertinya paman ini cukup terkenal genit dikalangan wanita disekolah tersebut. Dan Naruto sudah mengetahui itu.

"Tidak adakah syarat lain?! Apa kau gila?! Tidak Tidak Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terja-"

"Baiklah kau kalau begitu tunggu disitu saja sampai pelajaran selesai. Kalau bisa sampai gerbang ini kembali terbuka dipelajaran terakh-"

"B-baik.. Baiklah. Aku akan memberikanmu member untuk masuk kedalam Bar Haruno. Nanti akan kubicarakan pada Sakura."

"Bagus sekali. Baiklah.. kutunggu kau pulang sekolah disini. Kalau kau tidak membawa member itu. Kau tidak akan kubiarkan masuk lagi!" sambil membukakan gerbang. Paman Jiraiya membiarkan Naruto masuk kedalam.

"Yosh!"

.

.

.

"Hyaaa..! Untung saja! Aku lebih dulu masuk dari Anko-sensei. Hiii~ aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku telat lagi dipelajaran pertamanya!" dengan senang antusias ia meletakan tas dan buku-bukunya diatas meja. Tidak memperdulikan celotehan lagi dari teman yang duduk disampingnya.

Merasa ada yang mengajaknya berbicara. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Ternyata itu Haruno Sakura. Wanita yang dikagumi oleh para kaum pria. "Cih! Kenapa sih kau tidak bisa tenang? Telat tidak telat kau slalu saja berisik pagi-pagi! Membuatku semakin risih duduk disebelahmu!"

"Hehe.. Maaf Sakura-chan.. Kaukan tahu bahwa aku ini terlalu antusiawi orangnya."

Sreekkk- suara pintu terbuka secara terseret. Dan ternyata itu adalah guru dibidang pelajaran pertama mereka yaitu Anko-sensei dalam pelajaran Matematika.

Dan melihat siapa yang sudah datang mengurungkan niat wanita cantik itu untuk kembali melawan kalimat lelaki yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Dan pelajaranpun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Triing~ Triing~ kali ini menandakan bahwa bel istirahat berbunyi. Seperti biasa yang dilakukan para siswa siswi yaitu mengistirahatkan diri mereka dengan memakan bekal yang mereka bawa, atau bercanda dan bermain bersama teman-teman dan yang lain sebagainya.

Tetapi tidak untuk pria yang menjadi sorotan utama bagi kita semua. Ia terus memperhatikan wanita yang sedari tadi menjadi sasaran utamanya. Yaitu Haruno Sakura.

Ia menjanjikan sesuatu kepada paman Jiraiya tentang Barnya yang kita ketahui sangatlah terkenal.

Dengan memberanikan diri ia menghampiri wanita itu yang sedang bergabung dengan teman-temannya dikoridor sekolah. "S-Sakura-chan.. bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Awalnya Sakura sedikit terkejut. Tidak biasanya Naruto mengajaknya berbicara dengan keadaan seperti ingin menembaknya. Membuat teman-temannya sedikit berpikir lain.

Tidak ada jawaban dari lawan bicara. Naruto segera menarik tangannya untuk mengajaknya kesuatu tempat. Tidak menyadari bahwa saat itu ada Hinata yang sedang memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Diatap sekolah yang memang terkenal sepi dikarenakan tidak ada anak-anak yang ingin menyendiri disini kecuali mereka memang harus.

"Apa sih yang mau kau bicarakan! Memang penting banget?!" dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Naruto yang menariknya ketempat ini.

"Haduhh! Hey kau jangan salah paham ya! Aku memanggilmu kesini karena aku membutuhkanmu untuk membantuku jadi jangan salah paham dulu." Ia kemudian berusaha untuk menenangkan Sakura dan mencoba untuk menjelaskannya.

"Okey. Aku mendengarkan." Mendapat ijin dari Sakura untuk menjelaskan. Dan kini Naruto menjelaskan semuanya.

Dimulai dari kebiasaannya yang sering sekali terlambat dan tentang kedekatannya dengan paman Jiraiya. Lalu beralih tentang janjinya yang ia janjikan pada paman Jiraiya. Awal mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Sakura hanya tersenyum bahagia karena ia senang jika terus terlambat pria yang membuatnya kesal setiap hari itu tidak akan diijinkan masuk. Tapi ia kembali kesal mendengar perjanjian tersebut. Menurutnya Naruto keterlaluan menjanjikan itu pada paman genit untuk kalangan wanita.

"APA-APAAN KAU NARUTO-BAKA!"

PLTAK! Jitakan itu mendarat dikepala Naruto membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Oh ayolah Sakura-chan.. Aku mohon.. Bantu aku kali ini saja."

"Hey! Tidakkah kau tahu satu minggu kedepan itu berapa lama?! Satu bulan Baka!"

PLTAK! Jitakan itu kembali mendarat.

"Ittaaaai Sakura-chan! Aku akan mengerjakan PRmu atau menjadi Babumu selama itu juga. Aku berjanji.." Naruto berharap keinginannya dikabulkan walaupun ia juga akan mengorbankan dirinya demi tidak terlambat lagi.

Sakurapun beripikir sejenak. Ia kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. Dan didapati teriakan antusias dari pria itu lagi.

PLTAK! Kali ini Sakura sudah benar-benar pusing dengan sikapnya itu.

.

.

.

"Hey.. sepertinya Naruto sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Tadi ia menarik Sakura kesuatu tempat dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Bukankah selama ini Naruto memang menyukai Sakura ya?"

"Bisa saja setelah itu mereka jadian! Wahh.. Naruto beruntung sekali mendapatkan Wanita seperti Sakura. Primadona disekolah ini."

"Iyaya.. Lucky Naruto."

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar pembicaraan itu. Tidak menyangka dengan apa yang ia dengarkan, ia meninggalkan tempat yang menurutnya bisa membuatnya jatuh pingsan.

Apakah benar Naruto menyukai Sakura? Lalu beberapa hari lalu itu? Apakah itu semua Bohong?

Kejadian ini membuat Hinata benar-benar terluka.

.

.

.

Harusnya kau mengerti situasi Naruto. Bahkan tempat dan juga kalangan orang-orang. Sekarang Gosip itu akan menyebar luas diseluruh penjuru sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** :

Maaf ya Minna-san.. updatenya lama sekali.. dari kemaren saya banyak tugas menjelang ulangan umum. Bahkan saya sebagai wakil ketua osis juga harus mempersiapkan acara Natal untuk bulan Desember T.T (CURHAT)

Gomenn.. kalau benar-benar lama.. saya benar-benar terus memikirkan fic chp4 ini semoga kalian menyukai alur ceritanya..

Dan ini sekarang sudah terjadi KONFLIK! Haha! Bahagia banget udah sampai KONFLIK..

Maaf hasilnya masih tidak memuaskan T.T aku akan terus berjuang terima kasih X(

Oh ya.. ada yang udah liat Trailer Naruto The Last Movie yang baru XD? Narutonya cemburu banget ngeliat Toneri Sama Hinata.. keliatan banget ada rasa cemburu dan dendam terhadap Toneri.. dan ingin mengambil Hinata-channya kembali XD

.

.

By to the Way..

Mind Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Konichiwa Minna-san..

GomenGomenGomenGomen yaaaaa.. TwT saya tahu saya menghilang sudah terlalu lama.. karena seperti yang kalian tahu saya sibuk T.T

Tapi tenang saja.. saya tidak pernah lupa untuk melanjutkan cerita yang menggantung ini.

Yosh! Minna-san!

Enjoy :3

.

.

.

.

Pair : NaruxHina

MenmaxHana

Naruto always with MK side ^^

Rated : Just See XD

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut indigo itu terus berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolahnya. Tidak peduli terhadap orang-orang yang dengan tidak sengaja ia tabrak. Dan dengan hal itu membuatnya menjadi bahan pembicaraan untuk mereka.

Ia sangat tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah kenapa hal ini bisa membuatnya sakit dan tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

Air matapun keluar menyelusuri hangatnya wajah indah gadis itu. Walau tertutup oleh beberapa helaian rambutnya.. namun orang-orang disekitarnya mampu meliha air mata itu.

"Ke-kenapa.." ia berusaha untuk menahan air mata itu dengan terus berjalan menutupi wajahnya.

"Ke-kenapa rasa sakit ini terus terjadi di hidupku.. aku tahu ini bukan takdirku bersamanya. Tapi kenapa aku yang dipermainkan." Langkah kakipun berhenti.

"Jika dia menginginkan permainan ini. Aku keluar sekarang. Dan tidak berharap untuk kembali masuk. Tapi.. aku tidak bisa.. aku terlalu mencintainya."

Iapun kembali melihat kearah luar jendela yang menampakan beberapa helaian bunga sakura berjatuhan dengan siluet indahnya mentari disiang hari. Dan hal ini membuatnya sedikit tersenyum akan peristiwa itu.

"Aku tahu jawabannya.." ia masih tersenyum tulus melihat keindahan itu. Dan berjalan kearah jendela untuk semakin memperluas penglihatannya.

Kemudian helaian bunga sakura yang berjatuhan, Satu demi satu jatuh dihadapan gadis itu. Hinata lalu membuka tangannya untuk menerima satu helaian bunga itu dan ia tertawa kecil sambil melihat bunga sakura itu.

Orang-orang yang melihatnya malah melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Ia baru saja menangis.. kemudian ia tertawa. Sungguh membuatnya terlihat gila dimata teman-temannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Tring~ Tring~

"Baiklah anak-anak. Pelajaran kita cukup sampai disini saja. Dan jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan tugas halaman 89 sampai 92. Besok kumpulkan dimeja sebelum sensei masuk. Mengerti? Saya bisa mengetahui siapa yang mengerjakan disekolah dan dirumah. Apalagi yang tidak mengumpul. Mengerti itu semua?" ucap Kakashi-sensei sebagai guru dimata pelajaran fisika itu. Mengerti maksud senseinya. Para muridpun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Tidak dengan Naruto yang terus melamun dalam pikirannya. Ia terlihat sama sekali tidak berkutik karena ia memang benar-benar masuk dalam lamunannya.

Sakura yang melihat teman kelasnya itupun menyadarkan lamunannya dengan menjewer telinga Naruto setelah Kakashi-sensei sudah keluar dari kelas.

"I-Ittai~ S-Sakura-chan!" kesal Naruto setelah mendapatkan jeweran dari teman sebrangnya.

"Apa sih yang kau lamunkan dari tadi? Tidak mau bercerita denganku nih?" Sakura yang terlihat sangat penasaran itu terus melihat Naruto. Memberikan sebuah tatapan mengancam 'ceritakan padaku Naruto! Apa yang ada dipikiranmu'.

Naruto kembali menatap Sakura dan memberi tatapan 'Ada apa denganmu. Jangan mengancamku!'.

Lalu Naruto membuka pembicaraan "Sebaiknya sekarang kau menemaniku untuk berbicara dengan paman Jiraiya. Ingat? Aku punya perjanjian dengannya. Dan denganmu!"

"Dasar Paman Mesum itu! Kenapa dia harus datang ke Barku sih untuk beberapa minggu kedepan!"

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut putih panjang yang dikuncir dengan mengenakan seragam sebagai penjaga sekolah itu kini sedang sibuk berbicara dengan para siswi-siswi yang kebetulan ingin pulang setelah melakukan kegiatan pembelajaran disekolah

Naruto dan Sakura yang melihat dari beberapa jarak itu semakin geli terutama Sakura. Mereka semakin tidak yakin untuk menghampiri pria itu. Bahkan paman itu kadang menyenggol lengan siswi tersebut sebagai tanda modusnya terhadap siswi tersebut. *idihh..

Dan setelah mengucapkan perpisahan dengan acara senggol-senggolan sukses membuat pria itu menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Oy kalian! Kemarilah!" panggil paman jiraiya yang membuat langkah kaki Sakura dan Naruto menghampirinya.

Awalnya wanita berambut pink itu sedikit geli untuk pergi kesana. Tetapi mengingat sudah bersepakat dengan pria blonde disampingnya itu, ia jadi tetap harus menghampiri paman genit itu.

Sementara itu..

Hinata yang kebetulan akan melewati gerbang itu melihat kedua pasangan tersebut. Awalnya ia ingin sekali menyapa keduanya. Namun karena ia tahu itu hanya akan menjadi buruk ia memutuskan untuk terus berjalan keluar gerbang.

Bodohnya Naruto tidak melihat bahwa Hinata lewat tepat disampingnya. Hal ini cukup membuat Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum menyedihkan. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Naruto tidak akan pernah melihat dirinya. Walaupun ia berada tepat disampingnya.

Dan akhirnya Hinata sukses melewati kedua pasangan tersebut tanpa menoleh kesamping untuk melihat pria itu sedikitpun.

.

"Oy! Paman!" sesampai menghampiri paman Jiraiya yang tadi memanggil mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" ucap pria tua tersebut sambil mengerlingkan matanya kepada Naruto.

"Kau tidak lihat aku membawa siapa hah?" lirik Naruto ke arah Sakura.

"Oke kita langsung saja. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama disini. Nanti bisa jadi omongan sekolah huh." Sakura sudah tahu jika ia terlalu lama bersama kedua pria yang tidak menjadi moodnya ini hanya akan membuatnya merasa ingin cepat-cepat pergi.

"Baiklah nona Haruno. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Kuijinkan kau untuk datang dan menjadi member dibarku. Tapi hanya jika kau tidak berulah dan kau harus berjanji tidak membawa status dari sekolah ini. Apa kau mengerti? Dan aku hanya membutuhkan Data dirimu dengan foto dirimu. Ingat! Kalau sampai besok kau belum memberikan itu semua pada Naruto. Kau tidak akan kubuatkan member! Aku tidak mau berlama-lama disini. Apa aku sudah bisa pulang?"

Terlihat dari wajah cantiknya menandakan bahwa ia sudah tidak harus menjelaskannya lagi setelah ia menjelaskan semuanya. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau dengar itu paman?!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Tentu. Hanya jika kalau kau tidak terlambat Naruto." Jiraiya tersenyum licik menatap Naruto yang bertambah kesal melihat senyuman itu.

"Oh iya. Kalau besok kau telat lagi Naruto. Ini semua kubatalkan! Jaa!" dan Sakurapun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Narutopun semakin kesal mendengar itu. Ia segera meminta data paman jiraiya saat itu juga agar ia tidak lupa memintanya kepada paman jiraiya.

.

.

"Okaeri.."

Rumah yang sangat kecil dan begitu kumuh menjadi salah satu tempat dimana Hinata tinggal dan adiknya. Mendengar suara kakaknya sudah pulang. Hanabi segera membukakan pintu dan memberi salam selamat datang.

Hanabi begitu senang melihat kakaknya sudah pulang dari sekolah. Hanya saja dari raut wajahnya terlihat bahwa Hinata sedang dalam keadaan bersedih.

Awalnya Hanabi ingin bertanya kepada kakaknya tentang kejadian buruk apa yang menimpanya hari ini. Biasanya Hinata akan langsung bercerita kepada adiknya jika ia tertimpa suatu musibah atau masalah.

Tapi melihat kakaknya sedang tidak mood untuk bercerita. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan ada dengan diri kakaknya.

"Hanabi.. Aku ingin mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah diluar negeri. Apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Hanabi terkejut. Mengapa kakaknya itu mendadak ingin mendapatkan beasiswa.

"M-maksud Nee-chan?"

"Begini Hanabi.. Setelah kupikir-pikir. Aku ingin bekerja dan menghidupimu diluar negeri. Dengan begitu kita tidak akan susah hidup disini." Hinata menatap adiknya itu penuh keyakinan. Ia ingin meyakinkan adiknya untuk tetap mengikutinya bila ia harus pergi ke luar negeri.

"Kenapa Nee-chan mendadak ingin mendapatkan beasiswa ke luar negeri? Bukankah sekolah yang Nee-chan sekolahi ini adalah sekolah yang dari dulu Nee-chan ingini? Aku tidak mengerti Nee-chan." Hanabi tidak mengerti apa yang Hinata maksud dari dirinya yang ingin bersekolah diluar negeri.

Hinatapun segera menutup pintu rumahnya dan menyuruh adiknya untuk duduk. Hinata dalam kondisi yang sangat serius untuk bercerita kali ini. Ia awalnya menunduk untuk bercerita membuat Hanabi semakin penasaran terhadap sikap kakaknya tersebut.

Setelah sudah cukup lama Hinata berdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menegaskan dirinya untuk menghadap kearah adiknya. Karena menurutnya ini adalah hal yang sangat serius yang ingin ia jalani.

"Kau taukan bagaimana krisisnya keluarga kita? Dan kita sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan ayah dan ibu. Bahkan aku sekolah saja butuh beasiswa dan itupun masih harus mengeluarkan dana. Aku bekerja saja belum begitu cukup untuk membiayai ini semua. Dan kau harus tahu.."

Untuk kalimat terakhir Hinata tidak berani untuk mengatakannya kepada adiknya. Ia ingin menyampaikan bahwa ia juga ingin menjauhi pria idamannya. Hinata tahu hal ini konyol baginya. Tetapi ia terus berpikir.. sudah terlalu banyak orang yang menyakiti dirinya dan Hanabi.

Mungkin Hubungan Hanabi dan Menma tidak menjadi suatu masalah untuk Hinata. Namun harus bagaimana lagi? Tidak lama lagi jika hubungan Hanabi dan Menma diketahui oleh kedua orangtua Menma dan Naruto. Pasti Hanabi juga akan mengerti bahwa hubungan mereka takkan pernah disetujui.

"Tahu apa Nee-chan?" tanya Hanabi yang membuyarkan pikiran Hinata.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa kita memang harus pindah. Aku akan mencari beasiswa incaran luar negeri besok. Dan Hanabi.. sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau persiapkan barang-barangmu. Besok jika aku dapat. Kita harus berangkat minggu depan!" Hinata segera berlari kedalam kamar meninggalkan Hanabi yang hanya terdiam melihat sifat kakaknya yang sangat begitu mendadak hari ini.

Hanabi berpikir sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Jika ia harus pergi meninggalkan jepang untuk kebaikan dirinya sendiri dan kakaknya . Maka ia juga harus meninggalkan Menma.

"Aku memang menyayangi Menma-kun.. tapi apa yang dikatakan Nee-chan ada benarnya juga. Hidup disini hanya membuat kami semakin tidak berdaya. Nee-chan walaupun pintar.. dan bersekolah disekolah yang sangat ideal. Ia juga tetap bekerja. Tapi apa? Aku hanya selalu saja menunggu Nee-chan pulang dibalik pintu rumah ini. Dan mengucapkan salam selamat datang. Aku tidak pernah bisa membahagiakan Nee-chan.."

Hanabi kemudian menangis dalam diam memikirkan hari ini yang sangat mendadak. Ia begitu sedih melihat kakaknya yang sudah sangat terpukul dengan kehidupan ini. Ia mungkin tidak mengetahui apa masalah Nee-channya hari ini.

Namun yang ada dipikiran Nee-channya adalah untuk kebaikan mereka berdua. Hanabi mau tidak mau harus mengikuti kakaknya. Ia hanya ingin selalu berada disamping kakaknya..

Apakah dengan mengambil jalan untuk pergi dari sini.. bisa membuat mereka bahagia?

.

.

.

Hinata terus memandang keluar jendela. Ia terus memikirkan hal ini yang begitu membuatnya sedikit bingung.

Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia harus meninggalkan tempat ini hanya karena masalah kecil? Bodoh menurutnya. Bagaimana tidak? Memang dipikirannya adalah akibat ia patah hati karena kejadian hari ini yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Haha.. bodohnya diriku. Bisa-bisanya aku percaya dengan semua yang selama ini ia berikan. Jelas tidak? Ia lebih memilih wanita yang lebih cantik dariku. Dan sementara aku hanyalah wanita miskin yang diusir oleh kedua orangtua dan tidak mengerti apa itu cinta."

Kemudian ia menangis karena rasa sakit yang begitu dalam mengenai hatinya. Ia berpikir bahwa jika ia menjauhi orang-orang yang telah menyakitinya akan membuatnya lebih tenang.

'tok tok tok' suara pintu yang menandakan seseorang ingin masuk.

"Nee-chan.. apa aku boleh masuk?"

Ternyata itu adalah Hanabi adik Hinata. Hinata segera menghapus airmatanya dan berusaha untuk tegar dihadapan adiknya. Dan ia segera mengatur posisinya bahwa ia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Masuklah Hanabi."

Setelah mendapat ijin dari Hinata. Hanabi segera masuk dan menatap posisi kakaknya yang sedang membelakanginya. Ia tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu terhadap nee-channya.

Mereka didalam kamar hanya membisu satu sama lain. Hanabi yang tidak terlalu suka dengan keheningan akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Jika Nee-chan ingin pindah dari sini. Aku memang akan tetap ikut. Tapi.."

Hanabi berusaha untuk tetap menetralkan kondisi kecanggungannya terhadap Hinata. Walaupun mereka ini dalam kondisi miskin dan termasuk rakyat kecil. Namun dari kecil mereka adalah keluarga terhormat. Oleh sebab itu suatu kesopanan sudah menjadi ciri khas mereka berdua.

"Hanabi. Sebaiknya kau sudahi hubunganmu dengan Menma." Ucap Hinata datar tanpa menoleh kearah Hanabi sedikitpun.

Itu sukses membuat Hanabi terkejut. Mendengar kata hubungannya dengan Menma harus disudahi adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ia dengar. Ia tidak habis pikir bahwa nee-channya akan menyuruhnya untuk menyudahi semuanya.

Bukankah sebelumnya Hinata sangat senang mereka berdua bahagia? Namun mengapa sekarang Hinata menjadi tidak begitu suka?

"Kau ada masalah bukan dengan Naruto-nii." Percakapan itu kini menjadi suatu masalah untuk mereka berdua. Hinata yang membelakangi Hanabi dan Hanabi yang hanya menatapnya datar membuat percakapan ini semakin menjadi hal buruk untuk mereka berdua.

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir bahwa kau bisa bahagia dengannya?" Hinata tidak menjawab melainkan memberikan pertanyaan yang cukup menyakitkan untuk Hanabi.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu apa itu bahagia untukku!"

"Karena kau belum tahu apa itu rasa sakit Hanabi!"

Hanabi benar-benar terkejut kali ini. Ia tidak menyangka apa yang dikatakan kakaknya. Kini Hinata membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Hanabi dan menunjukn wajahnya yang sudah sangat kacau. Ia begitu sangat terkejut melihat betapa hancurnya kakaknya sendiri hari ini. Ia tidak begitu menyangka bahwa rasa sakit yang dirasakan kakaknya akan membuatnya separah ini.

"Kau.. Kau belum merasakan rasa sakit Hanabi.. Kau bahkan belum mengenali apa itu cinta. Kau belum merasakannya! Kau baru melihatnya! Hubungan kalian tidak seharusnya terjadi! Kalian harus berpisah Hanabi!"

"Apa ini semua ulah Naruto-nii yang membuat nee-chan seperti ini? Jika iya, maka aku akan menjauhinya. Namun jika bukan. Tidak ada hak aku untuk berpisah dengan Menma!" Hanabi kini sudah terlalu emosi melihat tingkah laku kakaknya yang hari ini begitu berbeda dari biasanya.

Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya karena ini membuatnya sedikit malu mengakuinya.

"Iya benar. Aku ingin meninggalkan jepang karena aku sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan disini. Sudah banyak sekali rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Dan aku memang berniat untuk bekerja saja diluar negeri. Tapi jika aku mendapatkan beasiswa, aku akan tetap sekolah."

Hanabi kembali terdiam mendengar itu semua. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Naruto-nii yang ia percayai menyakiti kakaknya sendiri. Hanabi hanya terdiam melihat kakaknya yang juga terdiam memikirkan kelanjutan hidup mereka.

Kini mereka berdua hanya berdiam satu sama lain memikirkan apakah dengan cara meninggalkan tempat mereka lahir akan membuat mereka merasa lebih nyaman.

Mungkin yang seperti ini harus mereka pikirkan baik-baik secara matang.

.

.

Rumah mewah yang berada dikalangan rumah-rumah elit menandakan bahwa hanya orang-orang yang mampu saja yang dapat tinggal disitu. Pada sore hari itu setelah jam pelajaran sekolah usai. Pria blonde memasuki dikalangan rumah-rumah elit tersebut. Kemudian memasuki Rumah paling mewah diantaranya.

Setelah memarkiri mobil kesayangannya, ia langsung mengucapkan salam bahwa dirinya telah pulang. Namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah tersebut.

Tidak berlama-lama diluar ia kemudian segera masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu. Maid-maid yang seharusnya menyapanya disaat dia memasuki rumah, kini yang ia lihat adalah keributan dan kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"A-ada apa ini?"

Menyadari pangeran rumah telah datang. Maid-maid yang sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masingpun berhenti dalam kesibukan masing-masing dan menyapanya.

"Okaeri Naruto-sama.."

Tidak lama kemudian suara larian kecil menghampirinya.

"Naruto-nii! Keluarga Hyuuga akan kemari!" Menma dengan cepat menarik kakaknya itu untuk segera pergi bersiap-siap kekamarnya.

"Hey hey hey! Lepaskan Menma! Apa-apaan ini?! Dan apa maksudnya keluarga Hyuuga akan segera datang? Keluarga Hyuuga yang mana?"

"Keluarga Hana-chan! Mereka akan segera kemari! Itu artinya Hana-chan dan Hinata-nee akan segera datang kemari! Naruto-nii harus bersiap-siap dan kelihatan tampan didepan kalangan Hyuuga!"

"Benarkah?! Wahh! Kalau begitu ayo kita memperbaiki penampilan kita!" Naruto segera berlari kearah kamarnya dan segera bersiap-siap untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Hinata.

.

.

"Jadi.. Hiashi-san. Kenalkan ini kedua putraku. Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Menma." Ucap ayah kedua Namikaze tersebut. Dan menyuruh mereka untuk bersalaman.

"Jadi Paman adalah Ayahnya Hanabi-chan ya! Wahhh.. paman keren sekali ya ternyata." Menma memuji Hiashi disaat dalam keadaan begitu canggung.

Mendengar nama Hanabi membuat Hiashi terkejut. Karena Hiashi sedang tidak bersama Hanabi maupun Hinata.

"Siapa Hanabi?" tanya Hiashi datar. Sementara istri Hiashi yang berada disebelahnya terkejut mendengar nama Hanabi dan hanya menunduk.

"Hanabikan anak paman. Masa paman tidak kenal dengan anak sendiri?" Naruto yang sadar dengan kalimat Menma langsung terkejut. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Hinata telah diusir oleh keluarganya dengan Hanabi. Sementara Kushina dan Minato hanya tersenyum penuh tanda tanya dengan apa yang dibicarakan Menma.

"Saya tidak mengerti apa yang anda bicarakan. Saya kesini hanya membicarakan soal pertunangan anak saya dengan anak anda Minato-san." Hiashi mengalihkan pembicaraan Menma tentang Hanabi.

Kushina yang mendengar kata pertunangan kemudian dengan cepat melirik kearah Minato suaminya. Ia memberikan tatapan 'Apa-apaan ini'.

"Dimana anak anda Hiashi-san."

Kemudian muncullah dari pintu masuk seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat dan memiliki mata ciri khas hyuuga hanya dia terlalu keunguan.

"Hyuuga Shion. Dengan persetujuan siap ditunangankan dengan Namikaze Menma."

"APA?!"

Ketiga Namikaze itupun terkejut luar biasa.

Kushina yang tidak menyangka anaknya akan ditunangankan dengan wanita yang tidak dicintai kemudian meilirik tajam kearah Hiashi.

"Maaf Hiashi-san. Saya tidak mengetahui bahwa akan ada persetujuan pertunangan antara anak anda dengan anak saya. Tapi maaf. Saya tidak menerima pertunangan ini-"

"Baiklah. Acara pertunangan akan kita acarakan setelah saya pulang dari Eropa minggu depan." Potong Minato dalam kalimat Kushina.

Kushina yang merasa ini semua tidak menjadi apa yang ia inginipun meninggalkan pertemuan mereka.

Sementara Naruto dan Menma hanya mematung mendengar kabar ini.

.

.

Tidak disangka oleh Menma bahwa ia akan dijodohkan oleh kalangan Hyuuga yang bukan beraliran darah atas nama Hyuuga Hanabi. Melainkan wanita lain yang diluar dugaannya.

.

Semua ini membuat Menma kesal dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Naruto hanya terdiam melihat adik dan ibunya yang kesal dengan hal ini. Sementara Minato hanya berdiam dingin tanpa sepatah katapun.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Aduhhhhh.. Gomenasai.. Lama sekali saya mengupdate cerita ini huhuhu TwT. Akhir-akhir kemaren saya liburan *Curhat* lalu internet dirumah saya tidak menyala untuk mengupdate cerita ini TwT.

Maaf ya sudah menggantung kalian dengan cerita ini begitu sangatt lama. Dan makasih juga untuk para Review kalian untuk cerita ini..

Apakah saya begitu lama ? TwT tak usah dijawab..

Saya kali ini akan cepat! Yosh! Yosh!

By to the way~

Boleh Minta Reviewnya? :3


	6. Chapter 6

Holla Minna-san. Makasi ya untuk yang udah reviewin cerita aku ini. Seneng buat yang udah sempet-sempetin reviewin cerita aku yang jelek ini huhuhu.. ^^ iya saya akan lebih berimajinasi nih untuk cerita ini.

Makasi juga kalian masih mau membaca cerita pertama saya ^^ bener-bener senang masih ada yang setia menanti kelanjutan-kelanjutan cerita Author yang membosankan ini.

Maaf untuk waktu yang sangat cukup lamanya update ya . Dan jika kalian mau baca Cp6 ini.. jangan lupa untuk baca kembali Cp5nya. Karena sebelumnya ada yang kritik terlalu pendek ^^ maka sebagian part6 saya bagi-bagi ke part5. Udah lumayan kok panjangnya hehe..

Okeoke.. kita lanjutkan saja. Disini Hinata terlalu gampang menyerah karena dia sudah lelah dengan semua rasa sakit. Dan hanabi yang belum mengenal rasa sakit.. mungkin kita baca saja disini..

YoYosh!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Naruto Will Be Always with Masashi Kishimoto Sensei ^^

Pair : NaruHina Canon x MenmaHana (Bukan Canon)

**WARNING! **

Jika sebagian dari anda tidak menyukai cerita atau pair ini. Saya ingatkan untuk tidak membacanya. Dan jika sebagian dari anda masih ngotot untuk baca. Sakitnya akibat pair ini adalah kesalahan dari diri anda yang masih berniat untuk membacanya. Jika tidak menyukai fic ini, anda boleh membaca fic yang lainnya. Karena saya adalah _**Pemula**_ disini.

**-Terima kasih-**

.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Tou-chan.."<p>

"Jika kau kesal juga dengan hal ini Naruto. Pergilah bersama ibu dan adikmu. Jangan mengacaukannya."

Kini jawaban yang didapatkan pria blonde itu adalah respon yang datar dan dingin. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya sendiri yang begitu baik dan lembut menjadi dingin dan datar seperti sekarang ini.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ayahnya dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Ternyata Hiashi-sama adalah ayah dari Hinata dan Hanabi. Namun mereka tidak terlihat bangkrut melainkan terlihat lebih terhormat dan terlihat lebih memiliki uang.

Dimata Naruto saja Shion terlihat begitu aneh. Ya memang kelihatannya dia lebih modis dibanding Hinata. Tapi dimata Naruto yang namanya terlalu bergaya itu sudah biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Dia bahkan satu sekolah dengan gadis seksi seperti Ino, Primadona seperti Sakura, Gadis yang ditakuti akan ketomboyannya tapi begitu manis bila tersenyum yaitu Temari, Tenten yang gemar dalam hal Lelaki berarti dia selalu tau cara bergaya.

Masih banyak wanita cantik gemar membaca buku seperti Conan, gemar bermain musik seperti Tayuya, pintar dalam berkelahi seperti Karin dan masih banyak sekali Wanita-wanita yang dimatanya sama seperti Shion.

Tetap saja Naruto lebih memikirkan keberadaan Hinata. Dimatanya.. Hinata lebih sempurna dibandingkan wanita-wanita yang baru saja datang dipikirannya.

Entah mengapa seketika ia terpikirkan soal keberadaan Hinata. Ia baru sadar bahwa hari ini ia tidak bertemu dengan wanita itu. Namun ia lebih fokus dengan tugasnya dengan paman jiraiya.

.

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan Kaa-san!" Naruto menyusuli dimana suara itu berada. Setelah ia melihat adiknya dan ibunya yang sedang berbincang dihalaman belakang.

"Menma.." Kushina sangat sedih melihat Menma anak kesayangannya sedang dalam keadaan yang membuatnya sedih.

"Kaa-san.. tolong.. aku tidak mau.. aku benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan terhadap wanita itu!"

Kushina dan Naruto hanya melihat adiknya dengan tatapan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika ayah mereka sudah memutuskannya. Mereka ingin berontak namun sang kepala keluarga sudah memiliki tujuannya sendiri untuk masa depan keluarganya.

.

.

.

"Ayah.. aku lebih menyukai Nii-san yang tadi bersama paman Minato.." Shion akhirnya mengangkat pembicaraan dihadapan Minato dan Ayah ibunya.

Hiashi yang sangat menyayangi Shion akhirnya angkat bicara karena mengerti bahwa putrinya sudah memiliki pilihannya sendiri. "Baiklah kalau begitu kita ubah saja anakmu yang pertama dengan putriku."

Minato akhirnya kembali terdiam. Mengapa seenaknya saja pria didepannya ini memilih calon seperti anak Minato adalah pria-pria pilihannya? Mungkin Menma adalah anak kesayangan Kushina. Tetapi untuk Minato, Naruto adalah sosok dirinya dimasa depan yang masih harus memilih cintanya sendiri.

Ia lebih memilih Menma yang dijodohkan karena Minato ingin Menma dewasa dalam hal bisnisnya nanti. Dimata Minato sosok Menma adalah sosok yang sangat manja dan terlalu sering dibela oleh ibunya. Minato sendiri juga sangat menyayangi Menma. Namun ia ingin Menma yang menjalankan dan mewarisi keturunan Hyuuga.

"Hiashi-sama. Aku tidak menerimanya jika Putra pertamaku yang harus dijodohkan. Dia sudah besar dan masih harus mewarisi keturunanku."

"Kau tak punya pilihan Minato. Ingat janji kita beberapa tahun lalu."

Minato hanya menatapnya dingin. Pria ini sudah sangat keterlaluan dimatanya. Berani-beraninya dia mengancam dirinya dengan sebuah janji. Mengingat mereka memang memiliki janji, Minato lebih memilih untuk menerimanya. Karena ia tidak mau pernah melanggari janjinya.

"Baiklah. Naruto dengan Nona Shion."

.

.

.

Setelah melihat Menma yang kelelahan akibat dirinya sendiri memohon kepada ibu dan kakaknya untuk membatalkan perjodohannya ini membuat dirinya terlelap dalam pangkuan ibunya.

"Naruto.. Bukan Kaa-san tidak menyayangimu. Tapi saat Kaa-san menginginkan anak perempuan dan yang lahir adalah Menma setelah dirimu. Kaa-san menganggapnya sebagai sosok teman jika kau dan ayahmu tidak ada. Itulah sebabnya Kaa-san menjaganya seperti anak perempuan. Tapi ternyata dia sekarang sudah besar dan lebih mengerti.." Ucap Kushina sambil mengelus rambut Menma yang terlelap dalam pangkuannya. Kushina sangat terpukul melihat Menma yang terlelap karena kelelahan memohon untuk tidak dijodohkan.

Naruto kemudian hanya melihat pemandangan dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Ia kemudian berusaha membongkarkan rahasia antara Menma dengan dirinya. Namun sedikit malu dan canggung untuk menceritakan kepada ibunya sendiri.

"Kaa-san.. ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan kepada Kaa-san tentang diriku dan Menma." Ucap Naruto tanpa berpaling dari pandangannya.

Kushina hanya terus mengelus rambut Menma tanpa mengatakan apapun. Masih terus terdiam.

Naruto merasa Kaa-sannya siap mendengarkan pembicaraannya itu.

"Aku mencintai seseorang yang dari awal tidak kukenali siapa dirinya. Aku terus melamunkannya. Padahal aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Saat aku bertemu dengan sosok wanita itu.. Dia berkata padaku bahwa sebelumnya aku pernah memberitahukan arah kelasnya waktu dia masih anak baru. Yang aku tidak habis pikir aku mencintainya Kaa-san.. sangat mencintainya. Dan aku mengantarnya pulang saat ia sakit. Ternyata dia orang yang tidak mampu. Kemudian adiknya itu adalah gadis yang disukai Menma dari dulu Kaa-san. Dan dari situ aku mengajak Menma untuk liburan bersama mereka. Pulang dari liburan itu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Saat aku pulang malam dan Kaa-san melihat Menma sudah tidur." Selesai Naruto Menjelaskan dengan wajah masih memerah karena malu menceritakannya.

"Merekanya yang menjadi sepasang kekasih itu siapa?" tanya Kaa-san yang masih mengelus-elus rambut Menma.

"Menma dan Hanabi. Adik dari wanita yang kucintai."

Kushina awalnya terkejut mendengar bahwa Menma sudah memiliki Kekasih. Namun ia lebih senang lagi jika ia bisa bertemu dengan wanita itu.

"Naruto.. Besok pulang sekolah kita main kerumahnya bagaimana?" Kushina mengajak anaknya itu untuk bermain kerumah gadis yang ia cintai.

"Tapi apa Kaa-san mau bermain kerumahnya? Aku takut Kaa-san tidak betah."

"Kenapa? Kaa-sankan ingin berkenalan dengan kekasih kalian berdua."

"E-EH?! A-aku belum menjadi kekasih dengannya Kaa-san!"

Kushina hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Berbeda dengan Minato yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Minato hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar bahwa Naruto sudah memiliki wanita yang ia cintai. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya jika mendengar bahwa dirinyalah yang dijadikan perjodohan itu bersama Shion.

.

.

"Nee-chan mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku ingin mencari sesuatu yang bisa memindahkan kita dari tempat ini." ucap Hinata sambil tertawa dan mengenakan tas selempangnya. Kemudian meninggalkan Hanabi didalam rumah kumuh itu sendirian.

Melihat sikap niat kakaknya sendiri dalam memikirkan kepindahannya membuat Hanabi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Cepat atau lambat dia akan meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya dan juga orang yang dicintainya.

Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membereskan barang-barang untuk dibawa atas keberangkatannya jika Nee-channya sudah bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan atau beasiswa.

"Biarkan saja ini terjadi. Lagipula aku berharap bisa berhubungan jarak jauh dengan Menma." Ujar Hanabi dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Baru terpikirkan olehnya bahwa ia bisa berhubungan jarak jauh dengan kekasihnya itu.

Hanabi tidak sabar bertemu dengan Menma Besok untuk memberitahukan kabarnya ini. ia berharap Menma mau berhubungan jarak jauh dengannya.

Kemudian ia cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barang yang mau ia bawa. Dan sekalian membereskan rumahnya itu. Rumah itu memang terlihat kumuh. Namun sangat bersih dan indah didalamnya. Karena Hanabi dan Hinata sangat menyukai keindahan dan kebersihan.

.

.

.

"Disney Family Management.." itulah yang dibaca Hinata saat ini. Kini ia berada didepan tulisan yang menggantung dibatang pohon tersebut. Ia heran mengapa tulisan ini berada didepan Danau dekat rumahnya.

Ia melihat ke segala arah tidak ada satu orangpun didaerah danau ini. kemudian ia mengangkat papan kotak yang menurutnya cukup kecil. Ringan dan bentuknya sangat lucu. Dan ia melihat dibelakang tulisan tersebut ada sebuah alamat.

"Benda ini memancingku untuk pergi ketempat ini." setelah membaca alamat itu Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi kearah alamat yang tertulis.

.

"Tak kusangka tempatnya semewah ini."

Tempat yang berbentuk layaknya istana itu membuat Hinata terpanah atas keindahan tempat ini. Bahkan bunga-bunga yang indah dan air mancur yang sangat berkualitas membuat Hinata sangat tidak jadi berniat untuk masuk kedalam tempat itu.

Saat dirinya ingin pergi melangkah keluar dari tempat area itu, seseorang menangkap tangannya. Hinata terkejut saat melihat siapa yang menahannya.

"Ada apa? Mengapa tidak jadi masuk?" Pria berambut raven yang sangat tampan, tidak lupa dengan ciri khas rambut yang keren dan suara yang cool menahannya. Dan penampilannya yang seperti pangeran membuatnya menahan malu.

Siapa yang tidak malu ditahan oleh pria tampan sepertinya?

"E-eh?!" Hinata sangat malu sekarang. Ia menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. "A-aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ba-barang ini." ujar Hinata sambil memberikan kotak yang berisi tulisan 'Disney Family Management.'

Pria itupun mengambilnya dari Hinata kemudian memperhatikan penampilan Hinata. Awalnya ia melihatnya biasa saja. Setelah dilihat kembali Hinata adalah wanita yang sangat manis dan lucu.

"Apa kau tahu kotak papan ini untuk apa?" tanya pria raven kepada Hinata. Namun dijawab gelengan dari Hinata.

Mendapat jawaban itu. Pria itupun menjelaskan guna dari kotak lucu tersebut.

"Ini tiket untuk ke acara kami 'Disney Tour' di Eropa. Dan kamu baru saja menemukannya."

Hinata hanya terdiam. Dan masih tetap memperhatikan penampilan pria yang didepannya itu. Tampan sekali menurutnya.

"Kau pasti heran dengan penampilanku."

Hinatapun hanya mengangguk sambil memberikan wajah yang menanyakan 'pakaian apa yang dikenakan pria didepan matanya ini'.

"Haha.. ini adalah pakaian yang kugunakan untuk pentas drama diacara Disney Tour kami nanti. Aku berpakaian seperti ini karena aku memerankan sosok pangeran. Tapi lucunya.. pangeran sepertiku masih belum menemukan seorang wanita yang mau menjadi putrinya."

Seusai tertawa melihat wajah Hinata yang menurutnya cukup menggemaskan itu, pria tampan itu kemudian menjelaskan tentang pakaian yang ia gunakan sekarang didepan mata Hinata.

"Eh? Putri?" Hinata heran dengan wanita yang dimaksud pria itu.

"Iya. Kami masih mencari-cari wanita yang mau memerankan sebagai putri diacara kami nanti."

Mendengar itu Hinata sedikit terkejut. Ini adalah peluang untuknya agar bisa bermain diajang besar untuk mendapatkan uang dan pergi dari tempat ini. Dengan keraguan ia mengajukan dirinya untuk ikut dalam acara itu.

"A-apa.. Aku bisa.. untuk ikut ajang ini? Ka-kalau kau sedang mencarinya."

Pria tampan itupun terkejut. Ternyata gadis yang berada didepannya ini mau mengajukan dirinya untuk ikut ke ajang besar yang sangat tidak mudah untuk dijalankan seumurannya.

"Memangnya kamu sudah dapat izin dari orangtua kamu? Kalau kamu masuk keacara ini, maka kamu juga akan meninggalkan jepang. Memang ini cuman tour saja gadis kecil. Tapi, jika kami dikontrakan disana. Maka kamu juga akan tinggal disana."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Ayah ibuku juga pasti setuju, aku yakin! Dan kalaupun aku harus latihan untuk sekarang sampai besokpun aku siap! Ayah ibuku juga pasti senang mengetahuinya." Semangat mendengar kabar ini. Hinata tidak perlu basa basi untuk beralasan ia tidak bisa ikut. Ia pasti akan pergi kesana.

"Kau ini semangat sekali. Baiklah nanti akan ku ajukan kamu sebagai pasanganku. Dan peranmu sebagai seorang putri. Tapi.." kalimat dari pria itu belum dilanjutkan dan masih memberikan tanda tanya untuk Hinata.

"T-tapi apa? Apa aku tidak akan bisa diterima?"

"Bukan itu. Masalahnya jika kamu mau menjadi seorang putri.. hari ini sebenarnya juga sudah telat. Karena pesawat kami akan berangkat jam 22:00 p.m. Sementara sekarang sudah jam 17.45 p.m. kami sudah harus bersiap-siap-"

"A-aku juga mau untuk keberangkatannya sekarang! Aku siap! T-tapi.. boleh aku membawa adikku?"

Pria itu kembali terdiam. Dia cukup kaget atas semangatnya wanita didepannya ini.

"Baiklah.. Kau boleh membawa adikmu untuk bergabung dalam team kami. Tapi ingat ya. Malam ini kita berangkat jam 22:00 p.m. Jadi kau sudah harus berada disini lagi jam 20.00 p.m. Dan.. yang cantik." Sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"H-hai Senpai! Kalau begitu aku harus pulang dan segera bersiap-siap senpai!" tunduk Hinata lalu bergegas pamit untuk bersiap-siap dan memberitahu berita ini pada adiknya.

Setelah membungkuk pamit atas kepergiannya, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

"Oy! Namaku Uchiha Sasuke! Panggil saja Sasuke! Jaa!" teriak pria itu pada Hinata yang belum begitu cukup jauh.

Hinata yang mendengarnyapun hanya melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke si pria tampan itupun tersenyum. "Tidak kusangka.. aku menemukannya sebagai pasanganku. Semoga saja dia putri yang kucari-cari."

Dengan senyuman penuh arti pria itu kembali masuk kedalam tempat yang berbentuk istana tersebut.

.

BRAK

"Aku menemukannya.."

Dengan membuka pintu sekencang mungkin. Pria itu menarik perhatian orang-orang didalam istana. Lebih tepatnya, sebuah tempat yang berbentuk layaknya istana.

"Apa yang kau temukan Sasuke?" Ucap pria yang berpakaian layaknya badut Goofy yang ada dalam karakter Disney.

Setelah pria itu bertanya kepada pria yang bernama Sasuke. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hii! Kau tidak jelas Deidara! Apa-apaan dia. Buat apa bertanya kalau sehabis bertanya dia pergi?" kini gadis berambut biru pendek itupun yang membuka pembicaraan. Terlihat kesal dari wajahnya.

Semua yang didalam sanapun hanya menahan tawa atas sikap Deidara itu. Deidara dikenal dengan orang yang bisa dibilang 'masa bodo' kalau dilihat dari sikapnya. Tapi dia hanya mengeluarkan sebuah inti pertanyaan.

"Ahaha.. sudahlah kalian ini. bukannya dia memang seperti itu orangnya?"

"Tapi tetap saja itu tidak sopan Sassskeeeee-kun!" merasa namanya dipanggil seperti itu. Pria bernama Sasuke itupun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Jadi apa yang kau temukan pangeran?" kini pria berambut merah dengan pakaian layaknya Ksatriapun membuka pembicaraan.

"Tadi saat aku sedang mencari Tonton. Didepan ada seorang wanita manis sedang berdiam diri melihat tempat ini." Sasukepun memulai penjelasannya dengan senyum yang terus mengembang.

"Manis itu belum tentu Oppainya besarkan?"

Bugh!

Konan yang mendengar temannya berbicara tidak sopan itupun menjitak kepalanya karena kesal.

"Ittai! Ada apa sih denganmu?!"

"Sekalian aja sana! Kau bergabung dengan Deidara! Kalian berdua ini benar-benar ya! Dia bahkan belum selesai menjelaskan Sasori saus Kacang!"

Sasukepun hanya tersenyum pasrah melihat kedua temannya itu bertengkar didepannya.

"Hah?! Bilang saja kau iri karena kau tidak memiliki OPPAIkan?!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau sendiri bahkan tidak memiliki.."

Hening..

.

1

.

2

.

3

.

Semua orang yang berada didalam sanapun memasang wajah senyum yang sangat jelek untuk ditampilkan. Dalam senyuman itu yang mengartikan 'Hayo apa..'.

Blush!

"U-um.. A-ano.. I-itu.." Gugup. Konanpun mulai gemetaran karena menahan malu.

Semuapun mulai semakin penasaran. Tidak lupa dengan senyuman mengejek yang sangat jelek.

"A-Ah Sudahlah! A-Aku sedang sibuk untuk bersiap-siap! Bye!" Karena sudah sangat malu dengan perkataannya. Konanpun pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih tersenyum mengejek jelek.

Sasuke masih terus tersenyum pasrah melihat tingkah temannya itu. Kemudian ia kembali memikirkan wanita yang baru saja mencuri hatinya hari ini.

"Mungkin aku juga harus bersiap-siap. Setelah itu aku akan menunggunya didepan. Ganbatte Minna untuk latihan kalian ya." Sambil berbalik badan dan terus melangkah meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Bukannya membalas Sasuke. Merekapun saling menatap satu sama lain sambil terus tersenyum ngejek dengan wajah jelek.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah Rumah mungil yang masih ricuh dengan suara terburu-buru. Terlihat seorang wanita yang terus memasukkan barang-barang seperti pakaian dan barang-barang berharga lainnya kedalam sebuah koper,tas,dan kotak dus besar.

Dan wanita mungil disampingnyapun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak berkedip.

"K-Kita berangkat hari ini Nee-chan? Ta-tapi.. Kita belum mengambil surat pindah kita dari sekolah Nee-chan."

"Nee-chan akan pergi kerumah Kakashi-sensei hari ini. dan kau ikut bersama Nee-chan. Nee-chan akan meminta surat pindah itu juga dari gurumu." Masih terus membereskan barang-barang yang mau dibawa.

"Nee-chan masih serius dengan semua ini?"

"Tentu saja!"

Wanita mungil yang bernama Hanabi itupun masih tidak menyangka. Cepat sekali ia akan meninggalkan tempat ini. dan tidak akan pernah lagi menemukan teman-temannya termasuk kekasihnya.

Hinata yang masih terus membereskan barang-barang yang mau dibawanya itupun memberhentikan aktifitasnya.

Dengan penuh keyakinan ia menghampiri adiknya dan memegang kedua pundak adiknya sambil berkata "Percayalah. Kita tidak akan lagi terluka."

Hinata menatap intens yang menandakan bahwa ia yakin dengan tujuannya kali ini. ini semua untuk dia dan adiknya. Menurut Hinata ia memang egois. Ia hanya mau adiknya mengerti keadaan dia. Tapi dalam arti sesungguhnya, ia hanya ingin melindungi dirinya dengan adiknya.

Mendapat tatapan yang sangat yakin dari kakaknya. Hanabipun tersenyum dan memeluk kakaknya.

"Aku yakin Nee-chan hanya mau memberi kehidupan kita jauh dari sebuah luka. Aku mengerti Nee-chan."

Hinatapun tersenyum tulus mendapati adiknya yang sudah mengerti maksudnya. Iapun mengelus kepala adiknya dan menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengerti. Kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah. Setelah itu kita berangkat untuk meminta surat pindah kita."

"Yoshhhh Nee-chan! Tapi bagaimana? Apa kita bawa semua barang kita hanya untuk meminta surat pindah?"

"Oh iya betul juga."

Hinatapun berpikir untuk bagaimana ia meminta surat pindah tanpa membawa barang-barangnya ini.

"Yasudah nanti kita langsung membawanya saja ketempat Nee-chan akan bekerja."

.

.

.

.

"Nee-chan yakin ini tempatnya? Indah sekali.."

Hinata dan Hanabipun sekarang sudah berdiri didepan tempat yang sangat indah layaknya Istana. Hanabi tidak henti terus memandangi seluruh pemandangan sekitar yang sangat indah dengan bunga-bunga dan air mancur.

"Nee-chan sangat yakin! Ini ada alamatnya kok." Sambil terus memperhatikan papan lucu yang terdapat tulisan alamatnya.

"Ho.. iya benar ini didaerah ini. Tapi seperti tidak ada penghuninya."

Mereka masih sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka dengan terus mencari-cari seseorang didalam Istana itu.

Sasuke yang kebetulan baru sampai. Turun dari mobilnya untuk memanggil mereka.

"Oi!"

Panggilan itu sukses membuat mereka berdua terkejut dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Wahh.. Kau ternyata cepat juga ya. Inikan baru jam 18:35. Aku bilang kembali berkumpul itu jam 20:00." Sambil terus berjalan kearah mereka berdua yang masih kaget meihat style santai yang Sasuke kenakan.

"Nee-chan.. dia tampan sekali. Siapa dia?" berbisik kearah Hinata yang masih tercengang.

Sasuke yang melihat Hanabi berbisik ke Hinata hanya tersenyum tulus kearah Hanabi. Senyuman itu ada artinya.

'Hai'

Ughh!

Hanabipun memerah dengan senyuman itu. Tampan sekali pikirnya.

"A-Ano.. Kami hanya ingin menaruh barang kami disini. Kami akan kesuatu tempat.. tapi kami mau menaruh barang ini terlebih dahulu." Ucap Hinata gugup. Ia juga menunduk tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke yang tampan.

Sasuke yang gemas melihat kelakuan Hinata dan Adiknya itupun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Haha.. Kalian berdua ini lucu sekali sih."

"E-Eh?! K-Kami? L-Lucu?" dengan wajah yang sama-sama memerah mereka bertatapan satu sama lain. Kemudian menunduk secara bersamaan.

Sasuke semakin gemas melihat mereka berdua dan hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Haha.. Bagaimana kalau barang kalian kubawa kemobilku saja? Kita berangkat sama-sama." Sasuke menawarkan untuk menaruh dan menaiki mobilnya saja.

"T-Tapi apa tidak apa-apa kami tinggal sebentar? Kami ingin kesuatu tempat dulu." Hinata dengan malu-malu berkata dan masih terus menunduk.

"Memangnya kalian mau kemana?"

"Kerumah wali kelasku dan adikku."

"Surat Pindah ya? Bagaimana kalau kalian memberi alamatnya. Biar aku yang meminta surat pindah kalian." Sasuke menawarkan untuk dia yang meminta surat pindah itu.

"Ja-Jangan.. Kami saja. Kami tidak akan Lama-"

"Aku saja. Karena kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kalian tunggu dimobil saja nanti."

Hinata merasa Sasuke adalah sosok yang sangat baik hati. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pria seperti dia. Ia bahkan mulai melupakan Naruto sedikit demi sedikit.

"B-Baiklah.. T-Tapi aku mohon Sasuke-Senpai.. Jika sensei kami bertanya siapa Senpai.. Senpai jawab saja kakak sepupu kami. Aku tidak ingin ada gosip.."

"Gosip? Gurupun masih bisa untuk bergosip?"

Hinata hanya menunduk menanggapinya. Ia malu untuk mengakuinya. Sekolahnya adalah sekolah kalangan anak-anak dengan uang yang tinggi. Dan Guru-gurunyapun memiliki kalangan yang sama. Hanya mereka Standart.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Yosh semuanya naik kedalam mobil!"

Hinata dan Hanabipun hanya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang menuju mobilnya. Saat semua sudah menaiki mobil. Perjalananpun dimulai.

.

Krikk!

Suara mobil yang berhenti didepan sebuah rumah besar itu menandakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai dirumah wali kelas yang mereka tuju.

"Jadi.. kalian tunggulah disini. Aku akan kembali untuk meminta surat pindah itu." Setelah menyuruh mereka untuk tunggu dimobil. Sasuke langsung bergegas untuk turun dari mobil dan masuk kedalam rumah itu.

Hinata dan Hanabi hanya mengangguk mengerti mendapat perlakuan dari pria tampan itu.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu untuk Sasuke kembali membawa surat pindah. Akhirnya batang hidungnyapun terlihat. Ia terlihat merasa bangga berhasil mendapatkan surat itu. Terlihat dari tingkah lakunya yang mengerlingkan mata kepada mereka berdua yang sedang menunggu didalam mobil.

Hinata hanya tersenyum puas melihatnya.

Setelah itu Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil dan langsung memberikan surat itu kepada Hinata. Dengan malu-malu Hinata menerima surat itu dari Sasuke.

"Okey. Sekarang apa tujuan kedua kita?" Sasuke memposisikan tempat ia mengemudi untuk menuju tempat selanjutnya.

"Wali kelas aku Senpai. Tidak terlalu jauh dari perumahan sini. Karena aku sering melihatnya didaerah sini juga." Jelas Hanabi sambil menunjukan kearah gang berikutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang sudah jam 19:20. Masih ada waktu untuk meminta surat pindah." Sasuke melajukan mobilnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Ia sedang fokus dengan tujuan yang ditunjuki Hanabi.

"Kita pasti terlambat Senpai. Bukankah kita harus berkumpul jam 20:00?" Ucap Hinata panik. Ia merasa sudah sangat merepotkan Sasuke.

"Haha.. tenang saja. Kita nanti langsung menuju bandara saja. Kan pesawatnya juga jam 22:00." Sasuke masih terus fokus mengemudi sambil merespon Hinata.

Sungguh sangat merepotkan menurut Hinata. Hari ini ia harus berterima kasih banyak pada pria itu. Mengapa? Pekerjaan, Kebaikan, dan kenyamanan pria itu membuat Hinata merasa ini sudah sangat lebih dari cukup untuk bertemu pria seperti Sasuke.

"Arigatou Senpai.. Kau memang sungguh baik sekali." Ucap Hinata pelan. Namun masih dapat didengar Sasuke. Dan hanya dibalas senyum dibalik kaca dari Sasuke pada Hinata.

Dan Hanabi terus menunjukan lokasi tempat Senseinya tinggal.

.

.

Krikk!

Mobil kembali terhenti. Dan merekapun sampai ditujuan kedua mereka.

Sasukepun dengan cepat menyuruh mereka untuk tetap menunggu. Setelah itu Sasuke turun dari mobil dan berlari kecil kearah rumah tersebut.

Hinatapun mulai merasakan kehangatan pria itu. "Sungguh baik.." Gumamnya tanpa berhenti memandang Sasuke yang sedang menekan bell rumah.

Hanabi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kakaknya itu. "Hihi.. Nee-chan jatuh cinta ya?" Senggol Hanabi sukses membuyarkan pandangan Hinata pada Sasuke.

"A-Apasih.. Ti-Tidak kok. Aku hanya bilang dia baik. Sangat baik." Tepis Hinata pada Hanabi.

"Tapi dari tadi Nee-chan memperhatikannya loh.."

"Bukan berarti aku suka padanya kan?" Hinata memalingkan pandangannya kedepan. Terlihat jelas dari mukanya yang memerah bahwa ia sangat malu dipergoki adiknya sendiri sedang memandang pria yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Siapa taukan? Cintakan bisa datang dimana saja.." Hanabi kembali menggoda kakaknya sendiri. Hinata hanya terus tak berkutik. Diam tanpa kata dan terus memandang kedepan.

Hanabi yang melihat perlakuan kakaknya kembali menghelakan nafas. "Haaa.. Jangan muda jatuh cinta Nee-chan. Naruto-nii aja belum selesai urusannya."

"Jangan bicara soal dia lagi. Aku sangat tidak mau mendengarnya."

Hanabi hanya tersenyum mengerti. Menurutnya ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk membahagiakan kakaknya sendiri. Kakaknya sudah tidak ingin membahas yang lalu. Karena ia sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi.

"Lihat! Dia sudah keluar. Tapi kacau sekali penampilannya." Tunjuk Hanabi melihat Sosok Sasuke yang keluar dengan pakaian yang sedikit berantakan dan rambutnya juga ikut berantakan.

Mereka hanya melihat keadaan Sasuke yang jalan sempoyongan menuju mobil. Hinata yang melihat itupun turun dari mobil dan menghampirinya. Ia berlari kecil menuju Sasuke yang sedikit berantakan itu.

"A-Ada apa Sasuke-Senpai?! A-Apa yang terjadi Sasuke-Senpai?!" Hinata terlihat begitu panik menghampiri Sasuke yang sempoyongan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum puas dan menunjukan pada mereka bahwa ia berhasil mendapatkan suratnya itu.

"Sempat dikejar peliharaannya si Sensei itu. Bukan sempat lagi. Tapi memang dikejar saat aku melewati ruang tamunya."

Hinatapun hanya menahan tawa mendapat jawaban itu dari Sasuke. Pria tampan sepertinya masih takut terhadap anjing rumah.

"A-Awalnya dia memang menjilatiku. Setelah itu ekornya bergoyang dengan cepat dan berlari mengejarku. A-Apaan itu tadi! Sangat tidak keren!" ucapnya sambil menjelaskan bagaimana anjing itu mengejarnya.

"I-Itu tandanya.. D-Dia menyukaimu Senpai. Mungkin dia ingin bermain." Jawab Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin.." Jawabnya singkat dan tersenyum didepan Hinata. Hinata hanya menunduk mendapat senyuman pesona Sasuke.

Kemudian ia kembali melirik jam tangannya. Sudah menunjukan pukul 20:17. Sasuke langsung menarik Hinata untuk segera naik kedalam mobilnya.

"Kita sudah sangat telat!" ujarnya sesampai dikursi pengemudi. "Apa semua sudah naik?" ia memeriksa keadaan Hinata dan Hanabi apakah mereka sudah naik. Hinata dan Hanabi hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Pasang sit belt kalian. Kita sudah telat."

"Baiklah-"

BRUMMM!

Sasuke dengan cepat menginjak gas pada mobil. Hinata dan Hanabi terkejut dengan mobil yang langsung melaju begitu cepat. Dan merekapun menuju Bandara untuk keberangkatan mereka.

.

.

.

Suara pesawat beterbangan ada dimana-mana. Tidak sunyi dan tidak sepi. Orang-orang yang akan bepergian keluar kota atau keluar negeri datang ketempat itu untuk pergi dan datang. Dan kali ini segerombolan manusia-manusia badut dan berkarakter yang sedang berkumpul ditempat itu.

Mereka seperti sedang menunggu seseorang yang mereka tunggu namun belum datang.

"Si pangeran itu.. Apa dia masih lama?!" pria berambut pirang panjang itupun akhirnya membuka pembicaraan disela-sela waktu menunggu.

"Ini sudah jam berapa.. haduh." Tidak lupa dengan Sasori yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Namun mereka berkomentar diwaktu yang tepat. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian muncul orang-orang yang mereka tunggu. Terlihat jelas dari wajah buru-buru sang pangeran yang melambai-lambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Itu dia disana. Ya ampun.. dengan siapa dia? Kawaii~" Nagato tidak hanya memerhatikan Sasuke saja. Ia juga melihat sosok-sosok bidadari dibelakangnya.

Sasuke terus berlari kecil kearah mereka, tidak lupa disusul Hinata dan Hanabi dari belakang yang ikut berlari kecil sambil membawa koper dan beberapa barang mereka.

Itachi dan yang lainnyapun hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat kedatangan mereka.

"H-Hey! M-Maaf.. hahh.. hahh.. kami telat sekali ya?" Sasuke berusaha menetralkan nafasnya.

"Sedikit telat.. ini sudah jam 21.45. 15 menit lagi pesawat sudah tiba." Nagato melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan.

"Ah.. Baguslahh kalau begitu.." Ucap Sasuke yang masih terus menetralkan nafasnya.

"Oh ya.. perkenalkan. Mereka yang akan ikut ajang besar kita ini di Eropa." Sasuke memperkenalkan Hinata dan Hanabi pada teman-teman teamnya.

"Yang ini namanya Hinata. Dia yang akan berdampingan denganku diacara ini."

"Ha-Hajimemashite.. Minna-san.." Hinata membungkuk salam perkenalan.

"Nah.. kalau yang versi kecilnya ini, adiknya. Namanya Hanabi.." Sasuke kemudian memperkenalkan teman-temannya kepada Hanabi.

"Holla.." Hanabi melakukan lambaian kecil.

/BLUSHH/

'KAWAII!' Seketika para kaum Pria Blushing!

Sukses membuat para senpainya mati gaya karena menurut mereka Hanabi sangat Kawaii.

Konan hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman-temannya. "Hajimemashite.." Konan membalas bungkukan Hinata dan adik kecilnya.

"Ha-Hanabi-chan.. Nanti duduk sama aku saja ya dipesawat." Deidara mendekatinya sambil berbisik malu-malu pada Hanabi.

Tidak menerima kecurangan dari Deidara. Sasoripun menarik tas bawaan yang Hanabi bawa sedari tadi.

"Kau pasti lelah ya membawa banyak barang berat seperti ini. Biar aku yang bawa ya."

"KALIAN CURANG!" Nagato dan Itachi tidak menerimanya. Merekapun akhirnya berebutan untuk membawa semua barang bawaan Hanabi.

"A-Aku bisa membawanya sendiri kok.." Hanabi hanya tersenyum khawatir dan mengambil tasnya kemudian meminggir sedikit dari pertengkaran para lelaki itu.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti itu Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Ya. Mereka slalu seperti itu. Kalau tidak seperti itu.. Suasana disini tidak akan pernah selalu menyenangkan. Haha.." balas Sasuke sambil tertawa.

Konan kemudian menghampiri Hinata yang sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi Hinata-san.. Dimana Tiketmu?"

"E-eh? O-Oh iya.. tunggu sebentar.." Hinata kemudian mencari-cari papan kecil yang ia temukan hari ini. Dan setelah menemukannya, ia memberikannya pada Konan dengan senyuman yang masih terukir diwajahnya.

Konanpun membalas senyumannya dan mengambil papan kecil itu. "Kalau begitu, kalian tunggu disini. Aku akan menukarnya." Belum sempat Konan melangkah untuk pergi. Hinata meraih pundaknya.

"A-Ano.. Aku ikut menemanimu ya." Pinta Hinata masih malu-malu.

"Yuk!" Konan meraih tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya pergi untuk menukar Papan kecil itu sebagai tiketnya.

.

"Oh ya.. Kau pasti belum mengenali namaku ya. Namaku-"

"K-Konan-Senpai.." potong Hinata.

Konanpun terkejut. Ia sangat terkejut Hinata mengetahui namanya. Tapi darimana?

"Ahaha.. Konan-Senpai tidak usah terkejut seperti itu. Kaukan.. Senpaiku. Mungkin kau tidak mengenaliku. Namun kau cukup populer disekolah. Tidak denganku.." tunduk Hinata.

"Memangnya kau satu sekolah denganku? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"I-Itu karena aku tidak dikenal banyak orang." Masih menunduk.

"Wahh.. senang sekali bisa satu ajang besar dengan teman satu sekolahku. Kau benar-benar hebat juga ya bisa ikut ke acara seperti ini." Konan berusaha untuk membanggakan sosok Hinata.

"S-Senpai.."

"Aku tidak merasa aku ini populer. Mungkin mereka yang menganggapku begitu. Sekolah itu sangat menjijikan. Siapapun bisa berteman dengan siapa saja kalau mereka memiliki uang. Bahkan wanita dan pria disana itu egois. Aku tidak betah berlama-lama disana."

Konan kemudian menatap kearah Hinata dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Kau beruntung bisa ikut dengan kami. Dan keluar dari sekolah seperti itu. Aku merasakan bahwa wanita manis sepertimu tidak pantas berteman untuk kalangan seperti itu."

"Bu-bukankah.. menjadi populer itu hebat?" Hinata masih terus menunduk tanpa menatap Konan.

Konan mengerti maksud Hinata. Ia kemudian berhenti. Hinata ikut berhenti dan terkejut melihat Konan yang mendadak memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir orang-orang hebat itu harus populer? Mereka yang menganggap orang-orang sepertiku populer itu bodoh! Apa yang harus dihebatkan dengan wanita kutu buku sepertiku ini? aku hanya membaca buku saja sudah dijuluki Populer. Apa kau tidak membaca buku? Apa semua orang didunia ini tidak pernah membaca buku? Mereka bahkan belum pernah melihat bakatku Hinata." Ucap Konan dengan wajah yang masih menatap intens pada Hinata.

"Mereka mengatakan aku Populer. Karena aku dari kalangan bangsawan." Senyum Konan pada Hinata. "Wanita sepertimu itu harus membuktikan pada dunia. Bahwa kau berbakat tanpa derajat orangtuamu. Itu baru yang namanya Hebat."

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Tidak percaya Senpainya yang menurutnya pendiam dan sangat dikenal banyak orang dikalangan sekolahnya itu memberikan semangat hidup padanya.

Iapun kemudian memeluk Senpainya itu dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Arigatou Senpai.. Arigatou.." dan airmata Hinatapun keluar. Ia mengeluarkan semua perasaannya dengan pelukan hangatnya pada Konan.

Konan tidak hanya berdiam saja. Ia membalas pelukan Hinata dengan sangat senang bisa memulai pertemanannya dengan Hinata.

"Ingat yah.. Kau pasti akan menjadi populer dan hebat."

.

.

"Mereka lama sekali.. Ini sudah saatnya berangkat." Ujar Sasuke sambil melirik jamnya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 21.59.

"Hey! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama. Tadi kami mengantri untuk menukarnya." Konan memanggil dari arah belakang Sasuke berdiri.

TING TUNG

"Pesawat Tanabichi nomor 8906 tujuan Italia telah tiba. Harap para penumpang mempersiapkan tiket anda dan perhatikan barang-barang bawaan anda. Sekali lagi kami ingatkan untuk berhati-hati dan diharapkan segera menaiki Pesawat Tanabichi tujuan Italia. Terima kasih."

"Wah! Pas sekali yah! Ayuk kita semua sudah saatnya untuk berangkat!" Ucap wanita berambut coklat yang paling bersemangat.

"Tapi sebelum kita berangkat.. Selfie dulu untuk kenangan terakhir kita dijepang! Ayuk semuanya kita kumpul! Sini-sini..!" Tambah wanita seksi yang sudah siap mengambil gambar.

"Benar kata Ayame-chan! Sudah saatnya berangkat! Benar juga kata Mei-san! Selfie dulu yuk!" Kurenai menarik semua teman-temannya untuk berfoto.

"Semuanya sama-sama katakan Sayonara ya!" Teriak Mei pada semua rekan teamnya untuk mulai bergaya dan mengatakan Selamat tinggal.

1

.

2

.

3

.

"SAYONARA~!"

Semuanyapun berteriak dengan bahagia dan..

CKREEK!

Satu kali memencet layar sentuh dihandphonenya itupun mampu mengambil seluruh gambar dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

Didalam foto itu terlihat Hinata dan Hanabi yang sangat bahagia..

Sepertinya Hinata akan memulai Hidup barunya..

Memiliki Teman Baru..

Suasana Baru..

Dan..

Keluarga Baru..

.

.

.

.

.

-Disisi Lain-

Pria pirang itu terus membayangkan hari esok dimana ia akan memperkenalkan ibunya pada Wanita yang sudah merebut hatinya.

Ia tersenyum bahagia..

Tidak sabar menunggu hari esok. Menurutnya.. Jika ia memperkenalkan Ibunya pada Hinata. Ibunya akan menyukai Hinata dan akan menyetujui hubungan mereka berdua. Dan dengan itu, Hinata tidak akan pernah lagi meragukan perasaannya.

"Tunggu saja Hinata.. Aku akan membuatmu benar-benar tidak meragukanku lagi! Sebagai seorang Namikaze Naruto! Aku tidak akan pernah main-main dengan tujuanku! Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku!" Naruto terus meyakinkan dirinya.

"Tunggu saja Hinata."

.

.

.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku bagaimanapun caranya.."

.

.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang merebutmu dariku.."

.

.

"Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil milik Namikaze Naruto.."

.

.

"Tidak boleh.."

.

.

"Hinata.."

.

.

"Kau hanya milikku.."

.

.

"Milikku.."

.

.

Dan pria tampan itupun terlelap dalam tidurnya untuk menunggu hari esok.

.

.

.

.

Dia hanya tidak tahu bahwa..

Wanitanya sudah tidak lagi berada disekitarnya..

.

.

Dan sudah bersama seseorang yang lebih baik darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-TBC-<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**A/N :**

Bagaimana Readers? Apakah sudah membuat kalian berimajinasi dengan baik dengan ceritaku?  
>Gomen lagi ya.. untuk tidak Update selama 6 bulanan huhu.. pasti kalian semua menunggu kelanjutannya maaf banget ya Minna-san.. Imajinasiku selama itu berjalannya<p>

Makasi untuk Readers setianya.. :D

Maaf jika masih ada Typo dan kalimat yang tidak dimengerti GOMEN GOMEN GOMENNNNNNASAAAIIII !

Untuk Chapter selanjutnya.. Saya akan berimajinasi! Kali ini pasti cepat! Karena sebentar lagikan puasa.. Saya pasti bosan tuh nunggu buka puasa.. jadi saya pasti lebih memilih untuk mengetik dan berimajinasi haha..

Sekali lagi Arigatou yang masih setia membaca fic ini..

Dan Gomenasai buat waktu yang cukup lama

.

.

By to the way..

Mind Reviewnya?


	7. Chapter 7

Hai Minna-san! Bagaimana cerita sebelumnya? Sudah cukup membaik?  
>Makasi untuk semuanya yang masih mau membaca fic aku ini. Mengingat aku ini seorang Newbie.. Tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik!<p>

Untuk Chapter 7 ini.. Mungkin maaf jika sedikit lama.. Karena Chapter 7 ini saya masih terus memikirkan alur cerita dan kelanjutan seterusnya.. dan karena disini saya Author.. Saya juga akan memikirkan alur cerita ini berdasarkan kemauan saya :D

Untuk para pembaca.. Harap berimajinasi sesuai yang kalian baca difanfic saya ini.. Hehe..

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Naruto Will Be Always with Masashi Kishimoto Sensei ^^<p>

Pair : NaruHina Canon x MenmaHana (Bukan Canon)

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING!<strong>

_Jika sebagian dari anda tidak menyukai cerita atau pair ini. Saya ingatkan untuk tidak membacanya. Dan jika sebagian dari anda masih ngotot untuk baca. Sakitnya akibat pair ini adalah kesalahan dari diri anda yang masih berniat untuk membacanya. Jika tidak menyukai fic ini, anda boleh membaca fic yang lainnya. Karena saya adalah Pemula disini._

-Terima kasih-

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

_Selamat Membaca_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pemandangan jepang yang masih terhiasi dengan suasana kota malam yang indah dari atas. Masih terus membuat gadis kecil yang sedari tadi sangat terkagum-kagum dengan keindahan malam tanah airnya tersebut.<p>

"Wahh.. Ternyata tanah air kita ini, sangat indah ya dimalam hari."

"Kau baru pertama kali naik pesawat ya Hana-chan?" ucap pria berambut pirang panjang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wanita kecil yang duduk tepat disebelahnya.

Hanabi yang masih terus melihat pemandangan Jepang dari atas itu hanya mengangguk antusias.

"Kalau begitu lain kali aku akan mengajakmu sering-sering naik pesawat."

Hanabi langsung menengok kearah pria itu dengan cepat. "B-Benarkah?!"

Pria itu perlahan mendekati wajahnya kearah kuping Hanabi. Kemudian membisikan sesuatu.

"Tapi cuman berdua aja ya."

**_/Blushhhh/_**

Wajah Hanabi seketika memerah parah. Ia langsung menatap pria itu dengan malu-malu. Kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mulai tertawa kecil.

"Ahahaha.." Pria itupun ikut tertawa kecil melihat gadis kecil didepannya yang bertingkah sangat menggemaskan.

"Deidara-Nii.. Perjalanan ke sana itu berapa lama? Dan kira-kira kapan kita akan sampai disana?" Hanabi kemudian kembali memperhatikan pemandangan dibawah. Matanya kemudian meredup seketika menyadari bahwa semakin lama kota yang sedari tadi ia pandangi semakin menghilang menjadi lautan yang gelap pada malam hari.

Deidara berfikir..

"Hmm.. Entahlah. Yang kutahu Benua Eropa itu sangat jauh dari Asia. Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama."

Hanabi terkejut mendengarnya. Sejauh itukah pikirnya? Butuh waktu lama artinya untuk bisa kembali kejepang dan bertemu dengan Menma kembali.

Deidara kemudian menyadarkan pikirannya. "Kau tidur saja makanya. Yang lain saja sudah tertidur." Sambil menyenderkan kepalanya kebelakang tempat duduk.

Ia kemudian melihat kesekelilingnya. Dimulai dari bagian depannya, belakangnya, dan bagian sebrang tempat mereka duduk. Hanabi dapat melihat dengan jelas kakaknya tertidur pulas dipundak Sasuke yang ikut tertidur.

Posisi mereka duduk dibilang terpisah karena para boys ingin duduk dengan Hanabi. Kali ini Hanabi berposisi duduk dibagian dekat jendela, sementara Deidara dibagian tengah, kemudian ada Sasori disebelahnya yang sudah tertidur pulas juga.

Sementara Hinata duduk dibagian yang sama seperti Hanabi hanya dia berada diseberang tempat duduk Hanabi berada. Dan dibagian tengahnya terdapat Sasuke. Lalu disebelah Sasuke ada Itachi.

Hanabi menajamkan penglihatannya saat melihat Sasuke merangkul kakaknya untuk tidur dengan posisi nyaman dibagian pundaknya.

'Hufhh.. Aku jadi bingung mau diposisi siapa untuk Nee-chan.' Batinnya dalam hati.

Kemudian ia terlelap dalam tidurnya karena ia sudah mulai merasa pusing akibat ia masih belum terbiasa naik pesawat.

.

.

.

Semuapun sudah tertidur pulas. Tidak dengan Konan. Ia masih terus terjaga. Ia masih terus memperhatikan ponselnya yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya dari tadi.

"Apa okaa-san dan otou-san benar-benar peduli ya padaku? Apa mereka akan mencariku?"

Masih terus memperhatikan ponselnya. Lock screen didalam ponsel tersebut terdapat sebuah foto. Ada sang ayah, ia dan ibunya. Konan masih terus memperhatikan foto keluarga kecilnya.

"Kurasa tidak." Ia lalu memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas kecilnya. Dan melihat-lihat suasana sepi. Ya. Orang-orang sudah tertidur pulas karena mereka pasti sudah sangat kelelahan.

Konan hanya tertawa kecil melihat kedua insan yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya sekarang.

Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Dasar mereka."

.

.

Pagi-pagi yang biasa sudah menjadi keributan dikeluarga Namikaze, kini hanya suasana sepi tanpa kehidupan. Pagi-pagi yang biasa sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan tawa, kini hanya suasana hening tanpa ada yang berbicara.

Wanita berambut merah masih terus mempersiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk suami dan anaknya. Tangannya yang halus masih terus memasukan lauk demi lauk kedalam kotak bekal.

Tap Tap Tap

"Ohayou.. Anata." Sapa wanita tersebut kepada suaminya yang sudah rapih ingin berangkat bekerja. Namun ia tidak antusias seperti biasanya. Mungkin masih dalam kondisi yang canggung karena hal semalam.

"Ohayou.." jawab sang suami.

Kemudian mereka berdua kembali terdiam satu sama lain.

Wanita tersebut kemudian menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya. Ia lalu membuatkan secangkir teh hangat seperti biasa untuk suaminya. Setelah semua sudah disiapkan. Ia membawa sarapan suaminya dengan nampan ke meja makan.

"Kushina.."

"Tak apa. Kaulah kepala keluarga disini. Aku tak berhak ikut campur dengan urusanmu." Masih terus menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya.

Setelah itu Kushina kembali menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua anaknya. Ia tidak memperhatikan raut wajah yang tersirat diwajah suaminya. Seakan mengatakan..

'Jangan seperti ini..'

"Aku akan membangunkan anak-anak." Ucap Kushina setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya menyiapkan sarapan.

Minato hanya terdiam tanpa kata.

Kushina berjalan melewati Minato begitu saja tanpa aura hangat sedikitpun. Ia kemudian menaiki anak tangga untuk beranjak kekamar anak-anaknya.

Setelah Kushina telah menghilang dari hadapan Minato. Minato hanya mampu menggebrak meja dengan pelan karena ia masih dapat menahan emosinya.

Brak-!

"Kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini?! Apa yang harus kulakukan!?" Kini ia frustasi karena kelakuannya yang membuatnya seperti ini. ini semua sudah menjadi kesalahan yang besar untuk keluarganya. Ia benar-benar tidak menginginkan yang seperti ini.

.

"Naruto.. Menma.. Sekolah sayang."

Masih terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka berdua yang tertidur pulas. Kushina memandang kedua wajah tampan anaknya itu. Mereka sama-sama memiliki garis kumis yang sama. Kulit tan yang sama. Dan cara tidur yang sama.

"Entah aku harus bagaimana agar bisa membuat kalian berdua bahagia." Pelan namun dapat didengar oleh keduanya.

"Sudahlah Kaa-san. Tidak perlu khawatir. Kita akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto yang masih terus tertidur namun ia sadar dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Kaa-sannya.

Kushina hanya tersenyum menyedihkan melihat anaknya yang masih bisa mengontrol kondisi mereka.

"Aku benci tou-san.."

Naruto melirik adiknya yang memunggungi mereka berdua. Menma terlihat bergetar karena masih terpukul dengan kejadian semalam. Ia kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya duduk disamping ranjang yang membelakangi ibu dan kakaknya sendiri.

"Menma.. Jangan bicara seper-"

"Apa? Kaa-san juga menyetujuinya? Kalau begitu aku juga benci dengan kaa-san."

Kushina terkejut mendengar Menma berbicara seperti itu dengan masih memunggunginya.

"Menma! Kau ini apa-apaan-"

"Naru-nii juga setuju? Kalau begitu aku benci dengan Naru-nii! Aku benci kalian! Aku benci keluarga ini! Aku sangat benci terlahir dikeluarga ini! NARUTO-NII Tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan!"

Kushina tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia kemudian menghampiri anak bungsunya itu dan menamparnya akibat perkataan yang ia keluarkan.

PLAKK!

"Cukup Menma!" menatap Menma yang tidak membalas menatapnya.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan!"

Menma kemudian berdiri dan menatap ibunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Dan meninggalkan ibunya yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

Menma kemudian terdiam sebentar.

"Apa yang kupelajari itu benar. Manusia akan selalu egois kalau itu memang ada maunya dari diri mereka sendiri." Dan setelah itu Menma pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap kesekolah.

Kushina masih tak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Tubuhnya seketika merosot kebawah dan tangannya menutup kedua wajahnya. Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Menampar anak kesayangannya.

"K-Kaa-san.." Naruto turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri kaa-sannya yang sudah terpukul.

"Apa yang baru saja kulakukan.."

"Kaa-san.."

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

"Kaa-san.. Menma tadi Cuma-"

"Apa tadi itu menyakitkan untuknya Naruto?"

Naruto terus memandangi kaa-sannya yang masih menangisi kejadian tadi.

.

.

Kushina dan Naruto sudah kembali kemeja makan untuk sarapan bersama. Naruto sudah siap untuk berangkat kesekolah. Sementara mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan Menma dimeja makan. Hanya Minato yang masih terus membaca koran sambil meminum tehnya.

"Anata.. Apa kau melihat Menma?" tanya Kushina disela-sela Minato sedang meminum tehnya.

"Dia sudah berangkat kesekolah. Dia bahkan tadi tidak melihat kehadiranku saat meminum tehnya."

"Apa dia sarapan?" Kushina kembali bertanya.

Minato hanya terdiam. Gerak-geriknya memperlihatkan Kushina untuk melihat ke meja.

Dan disitu masih ada sarapan Menma dan Naruto yang masih utuh.

"Tapi dia membawa bekalnya bukan?"

Minato masih seperti tadi. Dan terlihatlah bekal yang masih utuh tanpa disentuh sedikitpun.

Kushina kembali bergetar. Kali ini ia tidak mau memperlihatkan kesedihannya didepan suaminya. Namun cukup bisa dirasakan oleh Minato aura kesedihan Kushina.

Minato kemudian melirik kearah Kushina dan Naruto yang hanya berdiri diam tanpa kata. Naruto masih terus mengelus pelan punggung Kushina. Kini Minato yang kembali bergetar.

"K-Kushina.. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Minato berdiri menghampiri istri kesayangannya dan memeluk Kushina dengan hangat.

Minato berusaha menenangkan Kushina yang masih terus bergetar.

"Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku tadi." Terus bergetar tanpa memperdulikan raut kekhawatiran yang terukir diwajah suaminya.

"Dan aku menamparnya." Kushina mengingat kejadian tadi terjadi kembali dikepalanya. Ia berpikir bahwa ia tidak pernah memukul atau bertindak kasar terhadap anak kandungnya sendiri.

Terutama Menma adalah anak kesayangannya. Namun ialah yang menjadi korban pertama untuk Kushina.

Yaitu mendapat sebuah tamparan.

Naruto hanya prihatin melihat kondisi Ibunya itu. Ia kemudian melirik jam yang berada didinding. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6.30 a.m. pikirnya ia tumben secepat ini untuk kesekolah. Ia baru tersadar, ia slalu terlambat karena ia slalu sarapan dengan waktu yang sangat lama. Dan sekarang ia tidak sarapan pagi.

Mengingat ia juga memiliki janji dengan paman Jiraiya dan Sakura.

"Kaa-san.. Aku akan membicarakan baik-baik dengan Menma selesai pulang sekolah. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang.. Aku duluan Kaa-san! Jangan bersedih lagi." Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orangtuanya. Naruto mencium pipi Kushina dengan hangat. Ia tidak mau melihat kaa-sannya bersedih dipagi hari.

Belum sempat Kushina membuka suara. Naruto sudah hilang dari hadapannya. Ia memang terlihat sangat terburu-buru.

"Dasar anak itu." Gumam Minato yang mengelus punggung Kushina menenangkan perasaannya.

Kushina kemudian menatap suaminya itu. Ia berharap bisa mendapat sesuatu yang membuatnya senang dari suaminya. Suaminya hanya menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Bukan itu yang diharapkan Kushina. Bukan Kalimat itu.

.

.

.

Naruto terus berlari menuju sekolahnya. Secepat mungkin ia berlari karena ia memiliki janji yang sangat penting yang mempertaruhkan hasil absen sekolahnya. Semua orang yang ia tabraki mengeluh kesal padanya. Semua kalimat hina keluar dari mulut orang-orang yang ia lewati.

'Kuso! Aku tak peduli apa yang mereka katakan padaku! Aku harus sudah ada disana dengan cepat!' Batinnya yang masih terus berlari.

Semakin cepat ia berlari sampai ia lupa sesuatu.

1

.

2

.

3

"KUSSSOOOOOOOOOO! APA YANG KULAKUKAN?! AKU SANGAT TERBURU-BURU SAMPAI AKU LUPA KALAU AKU BISA LEBIH CEPAT MENAIKI MOBIL! BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ia berhenti ditengah jalan. Membuat semua orang memandangnya dengan tatapan lebih kesal lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Orang seperti dia pagi-pagi sudah menabrak orang-orang dan sekarang berteriak tidak jelas ditengah jalan. Sudah cukup memalukan seharusnya. Namun seperti yang kalian tahu, Namikaze Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki urat malunya sehingga dipemikirannya sekarang 'masa bodo'.

Dengan cepat ia berlari kembali kearah rumahnya. Kali ini dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepatnya. Lebih cepat dan cepat sampai ia susah untuk mengontrol nafasnya.

Orang-orang yang sebelumnya ia tabraki itu kembali ditabrak lagi olehnya. Kali ini Hinaan itu lebih pedas dan lebih sadis dari yang sebelumnya. Naruto masih terus berlari sampai ia tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya kembali.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.."

Setelah terus berlari sampai dirumah. Ia kemudian mengambil kunci dari tasnya. Namun yang ia dapat adalah kunci motor Sportnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain baginya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menaiki motor Sport itu.

Naruto langsung menaiki motor itu dan menggunakan helm yang sudah tersedia dimotornya itu. Ia memasang kuncinya dan kemudian menyalakan motornya. Motor dipanaskan terlebih dahulu sebelum ia berangkat. Setelah sudah bisa untuk dijalankan. Ia segera melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Sekolahnya.

Disetiap perjalanan ia melihat orang-orang yang lebih terburu-buru darinya. Namun orang-orang itu dalam pekerjaan. Sementara sosok Naruto hanya untuk Pria tua yang mesum.

"Dasar Paman Mesum!" Kemudian ia kembali fokus dalam perjalanannya.

.

.

Dengan cepat ia memarkirkan kendaraannya dan berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Ia berlari dengan cepat hanya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya ini. Siswa siswi disana hanya terkejut melihat seorang Namikaze Naruto datang lebih awal. Namun Naruto tidak menanggapinya, ia hanya berfokus pada tempat tujuannya.

Pos Paman mesum itu.

Tidak lama kemudian terlihatlah sosok yang ia cari. Pria itu menyadari kedatangan Naruto dan melambai-lambaikan tangan kearah Naruto. Sebenarnya lebih tepatnya paman itu sudah menunggu Naruto.

.

"Ohayou Naruto!" Dengan senyum yang begitu besar paman itu menyapanya.

Naruto langsung menuju to the topic aja. Karena dia tau kalau berlama-lama dengan paman mesum itu, semua orang akan berpikir bahwa Naruto memiliki sifat yang sama dengan paman itu.

Naruto dengan cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memikirkan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Nih! Isi semuanya dengan lengkap! Sekarang! Jangan Lama!" Sambil menyodorkan sebuah formulir dari Bar Sakura. Formulir itu berisikan sebuah data-data yang akan ditulis atas kepribadian seseorang yang ingin berlangganan datang ke Bar terbesarnya.

Dengan wajah bercahaya, Paman mesum itu mengambilnya dengan senang. Senyum yang begitu ada 'artinya' tumbuh diwajahnya itu.

"Baiklah Naruto! Kau tunggu disini sebentar ya. Aku akan mengisinya dulu." Kemudian pria itu masuk kedalam posnya untuk mengisi formulir tersebut.

Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menunggu pria itu untuk cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Masih terus menunggu paman mesum itu ia melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan. Jam menunjukan pukul 6.54 a.m. Ia begitu panik saat melihat beberapa menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.

Baru saja ia ingin meneriaki paman mesum itu, Pria itu sudah keluar dan memberikan formulir yang sudah ia isi itu. Tanpa basa basi Naruto menerima formulir itu dan kemudian meninggalkan pria itu untuk pergi kekelasnya.

"Semoga berhasil Naruto!" Teriak Paman Jiraiya kepada Naruto yang berlari kedalam gedung sekolahnya dengan terburu-buru.

'Dasar paman mesum sialan!' batinnya dalam hati yang sempat mendengar paman Jiraiya menyemangatinya. Dan terus menuju kelasnya.

.

BRAKK!

Bunyi pintu yang digeser dengan kasar mengalihkan perhatian para siswa-siswi dikelas. Naruto yang menjadi biangnya itu berkeringat dipagi-pagi hari telah menjadi pusat para siswa-siswi yang melihatnya.

Dengan sempoyongan ia menuju tempat duduknya yang tak jauh dari bangku sahabatnya Kiba. Namun ia belum melihat kawannya itu dibangkunya.

Puk'

Seseorang menepuknya dari belakang. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia menanggapi orang yang menepuknya. Ia melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Ternyata itu sahabatnya yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Naruto terus berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Ia sudah sangat kelelahan pagi-pagi ini.

Lalu Kiba memperhatikan sahabatnya itu. Terlihat dari mimik wajahnya, Naruto sedang memiliki masalah. Kiba tidak hanya diam. Ia menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan mengambil sesuatu ditasnya.

"Ini." Naruto terkejut mendapati sahabatnya Kiba yang tiba-tiba datang memberikannya minum. Ia kemudian menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak mau? Yasu-" Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil dan meminum minuman yang diberikan Kiba padanya. Begitu segar saat ia disambut air dingin yang sangat segar masuk kedalam tenggorokannya.

Masih terus meneguk sampai botol minum milik sahabatnya itu sudah tak terisikan lagi.

"Arigatou Kiba! Kau memang sahabat yang-"

"Isi lagi yah nanti." Kiba masih straight face waktu melihat Naruto yang menghabiskan minumannya pagi-pagi.

"E-Eh?! Kok gitu?! Nggak niat nih ngasihnya tadi?!" Naruto tak menyangka Sahabatnya melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Kukirakan juga tadi nggak akan kau teguk sampai habis BAKA! Lihat botolku sekarang tak terisi setetespun. Pokoknya nanti kau harus mengisinya."

"Kau Jahat sekali padaku Kiba.." Wajah Naruto berganti dengan wajah yang memelas.

Kemudian Kiba menepuk pundaknya kembali. Kali ini Naruto menyebunyikan wajahnya yang artinya dia sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

"Kalau kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu padaku. Cerita saja Naruto. Kan Kita ini Sahabat."

Naruto dengan cepat menatap Kiba. Kemudian ia tersenyum lima jari.

.

.

.

Kring~ Kring~ Bell berbunyi menandakan istirahat pertama telah tiba.

"Okey cukup sampai disini anak-anak. Jangan lupa untuk mengumpulkannya kembali besok pagi."

Iruka-sensei meninggalkan kelas setelah memberitahukan tentang pekerjaan rumah murid-muridnya. Dengan cepat Naruto memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas. Ia ingin menghampiri Hinata dijam istirahat ini.

'Puk'

Belum sempat ia beranjak pergi dari bangku kelasnya. Seseorang menepuknya dari belakang.

"Kau mau kemana? Temani aku ke perpustakaan sebentar Naruto." Kemudian yang ternyata sahabatnya itu menariknya dengan cepat menuju perpustakaan dilantai bawah.

Dimana kelas Hinata berada.

.

.

* * *

><p>-Di Perpustakaan-<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan mengajakku kesini? Tumben sekali kau mengajakku ketempat seperti ini. Yang kutahu kau sangat membenci buku-buku Kiba!" Naruto membentak temannya itu dengan suara bisikan setelah mereka sudah berada didalam perpustakaan.<p>

Kiba yang sedikit kesal hanya menghiraukannya saja. Ia terus menarik temannya itu untuk menuju kesuatu tempat yang ia cari-cari. Seperti mencari seseorang didaerah tempat itu.

.

Cukup Lama mereka mengelilingi tempat perpustakaan yang cukup besar itu membuat Kiba tak lelah untuk terus menarik temannya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sudah kesal ditarik-tarik oleh sahabatnya itu.

Sampai kesabarannyapun sudah mencapai dipuncak perbatasan.

"Apa-apaan kau Kiba! Apa sih yang kau cari?!" Naruto berteriak cukup pelan dan itu sudah menjadi pusat perhatian diperpustakaan.

"SSSTTT! Bisakah kalian mengurangi suara kalian? Ini di perpustakaan." Ucap seorang Pria yang sedang membaca buku.

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan sinis. Berbeda dengan Kiba yang meminta maaf pada orang-orang disekitar mereka.

Kemudian Kiba beralih kembali menatap Naruto dan mengajaknya untuk duduk ditempat yang kosong.

.

"Aku hari ini tidak melihatnya Naruto!"

"Siapa sih?!"

"Wanita yang sering membaca buku ditempat itu!" Kiba menunjukan jari telunjuknya kearah sebuah bangku yang sangat dekat dengan jendela.

"Mungkin dia tidak membaca apa-apa hari ini." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Bukan cuman itu! Tadi pagipun aku tidak melihatnya digerbang sekolah."

"Mungkin dia datang lebih dulu darimu." Terus menjelaskan.

"Aku mengecek dikelasnyapun dia tidak ada Naruto!"

"Mungkin dia sedang kekamar mandi."

"Tapi aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana dan aku tidak melihatnya!"

"Mungkin dia-"

"Mungkin! Mungkin! Mungkin! Terus! Sepertinya dia tidak masuk Naruto! Apa yang terjadi padanya?!" Kiba yang sudah sangat kesal karena tidak menemukan orang yang ia cari hanya mengamuk pada dirinya sendiri. Dan ikut kesal dengan semua jawaban yang Naruto berikan padanya.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau apa? Menjenguknya? Datang kerumahnya tanpa mengenalimu?" Naruto melirik Kiba yang sedang menutup wajahnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kiba.

Kemudian Kiba menarik kembali tangan Naruto. Kali ini ia mengajak Naruto untuk kesuatu tempat yang berbeda.

.

-3C-

Mereka masih terus menatap pintu kelas tersebut. Tidak ada respon diantara mereka berdua. Orang-orang yang melihat tingkah mereka hanya bingung karena mereka berdua hanya berdiam diri sambil menatap pintu kelas tersebut.

"Ini Kelasnya Naruto.."

"Cepat buka dan tanyakan kabar dan keberadaannya.."

"A-Aku malu.."

"Ayolah.. Berjuang demi gadis impianmu Kiba.."

"Benar ju-"

SREEEEKK-

Pembicaraan mereka terpotong karena seseorang membuka pintu kelas tersebut.

"Kalian lagi."

'Eh?!' Mereka terkejut siapa yang mereka dapati dikelas tersebut.

Pria yang baru saja memarahi mereka berdua diperpustakaan. Dia adalah Sai dari 3C. Dan pria itu satu kelas dengan gadis idaman Kiba.

Dengan penuh keberanian Kiba melontarkan pertanyaanya kepada pria itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan rasa malunya dalam bertanya.

"A-Ano.. Apa Gadis itu satu kelas denganmu?"

Pria itu hanya menatapnya kosong. "Siapa?"

Kiba masih terkaku untuk menyebutkan siapa Wanita itu. Naruto menyenggol sikunya keras ke badan Kiba, Membuat Kiba memiliki kepercayaan untuk terus bertanya.

"K-Konan."

_**/BLUSH/**_

"Nah loh.." Naruto menatapnya bingung.

Sementara Sai masih menanggapinya dengan kekosongan. "Oh Konan. Baru saja tadi pagi, wali kelasku mengatakan bahwa ia sudah pindah."

DEG!

Dan kemerahan diwajah Kiba yang baru saja keluar.. Meredup.

"M-Maksudnya pindah? P-Pindah kekelas yang mana?" Kiba terus menanyakan gadis yang ia cari.

"Entahlah. Tadi Anko-sensei hanya mengatakan seperti itu saja. Tanpa detail yang jelas. Tapi sepertinya dia pindah Sekolah. Karena namanya bersamaan dengan adik kelas yang bernama ata.. nata.. ta.."

Sai masih terus memikirkan nama adik kelas yang ia sebutkan.

"Pokoknya seperti itu yang kudengar."

.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto?! Aku baru saja jatuh cinta pada wanita itu. Dan dia sudah menghilang begitu saja." Kiba kembali menutup wajahnya menahan rasa sedihnya.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sedang berpikir.

'adik kelas bernama nata? Hmm..'

Kemudian Naruto baru saja ingin meninggalkan Kiba sendirian namun sudah ditahan terlebih dahulu oleh Kiba.

"Kau mau kemana?!"

"Keruang Guru."

.

"Ya.. Konan memang sudah meninggalkan Sekolah ini. Katanya.. Ayahnya pindah tugas keEropa. Jadi ia harus ikut untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya disana." Jelas Anko-sensei pada kedua muridnya.

"Lalu adik kelas yang pindah itu siapa Anko-Sensei?" Naruto yang penasaran kemudian tidak sabar menanti siapa adik kelas yang baru saja meninggalkan sekolah ini.

"Kalau itu Sensei kurang tahu. Karena Sensei bukan wali kelas dari adik kelasmu." Jelas Anko-Sensei yang kemudian beralih menatap mereka berdua.

Berbeda dengan Naruto. Kiba masih kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang belum bisa memulai harinya dengan gadis idamannya. Namun gadis itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kalau boleh tahu Sensei. Siapa Wali kelas adik kelas kami yang baru saja pindah?" tanya Naruto pada Anko-Sensei.

Anko-Sensei kemudian menatap Naruto Intens. (?) "Kenapa kau ingin sekali tahu Naruto?"

Kiba menatap Naruto juga penuh dengan tanda tanya. Kenapa Naruto ingin sekali tahu dengan Adik kelas yang baru saja pindah itu. Kan misi mereka hanya membantu Kiba mencari gadis idamannya itu. Diluar itu beda lagi misi mereka.

"Ya.. Ka-Karena aku penasaran saja Sensei."

Kemudian Anko-sensei menunjuk kearah wanita disebelahnya.

Mabui Sensei. Guru dibidang Bahasa Jepang. Lebih tepatnya wali kelas murid pindahan yang ia tanyakan itu (?).

Dengan cepat Naruto menghampiri Senseinya itu dan menanyakan siapa murid senseinya yang baru saja pindah dari sekolah ini.

Entah mengapa ia jadi begitu penasaran dan memiliki firasat yang sangat buruk tentang hal ini. Sejak Sai mengatakan nama belakang murid tersebut.

"Memangnya Naruto kenal dengan murid Sensei?" tanya Mabui sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa tahu aku kenal dengannya Sensei." Jawab Naruto Antusias.

Kiba hanya memerhatikan tingkah laku Naruto yang semakin menjadi.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya.."

Mabui Sensei kemudian mengambil sebuah berkas yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Dan saat ia membuka berkas tersebut, ada satu nomor yang namanya sudah di'BlackList'. Dan itu sudah menjadi pusat perhatian matanya.

"Bagaimana Sensei?! Siapa murid sensei yang pindah?" Naruto semakin tak sabaran.

Naruto semakin Intens memerhatikan bibir seksi Mabui Sensei yang bergerak seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Murid Ibu yang pindah itu namanya Hy-"

Kring~ Kring~

"Hey! Naruto! Kiba! Sekarang kalian masuk kelas! 2 Menit lagi Sensei akan menuju kelas kalian." Suara yang sangat kasar untuk didengar untuk murid sepertinya bergidik ngeri.

Suara itu dari Anko-Sensei. Dan Benar saja.. Mereka habis ini ada pelajarannya. Maka tanpa basa basi mereka dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan ruang guru. Berlari dengan cepat karena mereka takut akan diberikan Hukuman.

.

.

'Semakin penasaran siapa yang pindah.' Gumam Naruto dalam Hati.

"Hey Baka Naruto."

Suara yang cantik seperti sosok yang ada dihadapannya. "Sakura-chan.."

"Jangan lupa pulang sekolah kau memberikan data paman mesum itu padaku."

Ahhh iya.. Ia bahkan lupa untuk hal itu. Terpaksa masalah murid pindahan itu diundur dulu. Ia harus menyelesaikan satu masalah yang belum sempat selesai.

"Iya."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-Sementara ditempat Lain-<p>

* * *

><p>Merasa seseorang sedang menggoyang pelankan tubuhnya. Wanita itupun tersadar sedikit demi sedikit. Tidurnya yang cukup panjang kini ia sudahi karena seseorang sedang membangunkannya.<p>

Ia membuka matanya dan sosok pangeran itulah yang datang dihadapannya.

"Uhmm.."

"Gomen membangunkanmu Hinata.. Tapi Kita sebentar lagi akan melandas."

"M-Melandas? A-Apa kita sudah sampai?" tanyanya sambil mengucek-ucek kedua matanya dan meminum air putih untuk menetralkan suara bangun tidurnya dan mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu basah.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Ia membuka Jendela pesawat yang tertutup dan menampakan cahaya Matahari dipagi hari.

Hinata langsung melihat pemandangan dibawah. Ia melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah dipagi hari. Ia terus tersenyum bahagia dan terus bergumam 'Indah Sekali..'

"Nanti kita akan berjalan-jalan dibawah sana Hinata." Itachi yang sedari tadi ikut melihat kegiatan Hinata mulai mengajaknya berbicara.

"Wahh! Kelihatannya itu akan menyenangkan untuk kita semua.." Hinata masih terus memperhatikan pemandangan dibawah sana.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk segera turun." Tambahnya.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAA! KITA SUDAH SAMPAI DIPARIS-CHAN!" Teriak Mei setelah mereka semua sudah berkumpul dan mengambil barang-barang mereka.

Dengan cepat ia memposisikan Iphonenya untuk mengambil gambarnya dengan teman-temannya.

"Yuk semuanya posisi!" panggilnya kepada teman-temannya.

"Itulah sebabnya aku tidak mau kau ikut. Terlalu miss media social!" Deidara menggurutu.

"Ini KENANGAN TAHU!" teriaknya.

1

.

2

.

3

.

-CKLEK!-

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Ini Naruto. Setelah ini aku bisa mendapatkan memberkukan?"

Paman Jiraiya menyodorkan Datanya kepada Naruto. Namun Naruto hanya menerimanya dan menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Setelah itu berlari kearah Sakura yang menunggunya didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Ini datanya. Besok akan kuambil kembali darimu." Naruto memberikan data tersebut kepada Wanita cantik itu.

"Besok kau juga sudah boleh mengambil membernya dariku dan tugas kita selesai." Hanya dijawab anggukan lagi oleh Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sakura didepan gerbang. Ia berlari keparkiran untuk mengambil motor sportnya.

"Satu masalah lagi dan semuanya selesai."

.

.

.

"Akan kukatakan pada Menma.."

.

.

"Untuk terus mengejar.."

.

.

"Cinta yang ingin kita raih.."

.

.

"Masih ada peluang.."

.

.

"Untuk mengejar Cinta kita.."

.

.

Tapi tidakkah kau tahu Naruto? Cinta yang mana yang sekarang harus kau Raih?

.

.

Cinta yang mana?

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

GOMENASAI GAK SECEPAT DENGAN YANG KUTULIS SEBELUMNYA  
>.<p>

Jadi waktu puasa aku gak ketempat kota. Tapi didaerah yang susah sinyal. Sudah harus di update tapi gak ada sinyal. Terus tanggal 26nya laptop saya ketinggalan dan ini baru saja di ambil X')  
>.<p>

Tapi Makasi Banyak buat kalian yang mau menunggu.. Yang mendukung ceritaku :') Gomen kalau Typo dan lain-lain masih ada..

.

Maaf masih sesion SasuHina..

.

Ikuti terus ya Ceritanya!

.

Arigatou untuk support kalian XD !

.

* * *

><p>By to the way..<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

REVIEW KALIAN SANGAT BERHARGA UNTUKKUUU YANG NEWBIE INI :')

.

SALAM NHLOVERS!

Promosi Instagram NHL Aku : NaruHina_FamilyLove

.

XD XD XD XD XD


	8. Chapter 8

Holla Holla Lagi Minna-san XD ! Akhirnya aku bisa update yang ke-8 nih guys! Yang ke-7 gimana nih? Sudah kena kan 'Hurt'nya dengan munculnya orang ke3 XD?! Aku agak sedih sih sebenarnya haha.. Buat fic ini biar bikin para pembaca ngena 'Hurt'nya. Akhirnya pada protes soal SasuHina.. Akhirnya kalian kena juga berarti XD ..

Gomen ya :') aku gak bermaksud jahat loh buat sakitin kalian *eh*.. Hanya saja.. ceritanya memang begitu hehe..

Yuk lanjut~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Naruto Will Be Always with Masashi Kishimoto Sensei ^^

Pair : NaruHina Canon x MenmaHana (Bukan Canon)

WARNING!

Jika sebagian dari anda tidak menyukai cerita atau pair ini. Saya ingatkan untuk tidak membacanya. Dan jika sebagian dari anda masih ngotot untuk baca. Sakitnya akibat pair ini adalah kesalahan dari diri anda yang masih berniat untuk membacanya. Jika tidak menyukai fic ini, anda boleh membaca fic yang lainnya. Karena saya adalah Pemula disini.

-Terima kasih-

.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca !

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria parubaya itu sedang dibuat pusing oleh beberapa kliennya yang terus menghubunginya melalui ponsel yang sedari tadi ia angkat dan ditutup kembali. Ia terus menerus mendapati beberapa panggilan yang jawaban dari panggilan itu slalu dibuat stress olehnya.

"Pak.. Beberapa perusahaan menutup kerjasama antar perusahaan kita dengan beberapa perusahaan mereka." Seseorang dari sebrang telfon itu menegaskan kata demi kata kepada atasannya yang sedang menerima telfon itu.

"Berikan padaku email mereka. Dan kirimi semua berkas-berkas beberapa bulan lalu yang mereka tanda tangani dengan perusahaan kita. Sekarang!" Tegas atasannya itu.

"Tapi pak, beberapa berkas bulan lalu itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan mereka."

Pria itu kemudian berpikir keras sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang bersurai panjang. Deretan gigi demi gigi sudah menahan rahangnya yang dibuat kesal olehnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat berikan aku email perusahan itu sekarang! Atau kau kupecat!" setelah mengatakan itu kepada kliennya yang diakhiri tutupan komunikasi pria itu langsung berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan pikirannya yang sedang kacau.

Tidak sadar wanita yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya itu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya yang terus bertingkah kacau.

Pelan langkah demi langkah wanita itu menghampirinya dan mengelusi punggung belakang pria tersebut yang diketahui adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Anata.. ada apa? Mengapa kau begitu kacau?" masih terus mengelusi punggung suaminya itu. Namun suaminya tidak menanggapinya sama sekali.

Wanita itu masih khawatir kepada suaminya yang terlihat frustasi dengan pekerjaannya. Ia lalu memeluk suaminya dari belakang untuk menenangkan pikiran suaminya. Namun tetap saja..

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku dulu Hikaru?! Kau menambah-nambah beban pikiranku!" Pria itu sedang tidak dalam kondisi tenang. Dan inilah jawaban yang didapat sang istri.

Sedih? Wanita itu hanya menunduk dibentak oleh suami yang sangat ia sayangi. Seketika ia juga merasa kecewa karena suaminya itu tidak mau berbagi cerita dengan istrinya itu. Wanita itu kemudian hanya mundur beberapa langkah untuk membiarkan suaminya tenang untuk beberapa saat. Namun keras tetaplah keras..

"Tinggalkanlah aku disini sendiri dulu! Aku sedang kacau dan dibuat pusing! Sekarang kau mau saja menambahnya!" bentaknya sambil menunjuk kearah pintu untuk menyuruhnya keluar.

Dan wanita itu hanya menuruti sang suami yang memiliki sifat seperti itu. Sambil terus menundukan kepalanya wanita itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Beberapa saat sebelum keluar pintu.. Wanita itu mendengar helaan nafas dari sang suami yang sepertinya memang sedang tidak bisa diganggu.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan rapat yang kini dihadiri oleh beberapa bagian perusahaan yang telah bergabung bekerja sama dengan perusahaan HYUUGA itu masih terus mendengarkan pria yang terus menerus menjelaskan hubungan kontrak yang akan berjalan dengan perusahaannya.

Terus dan terus menjelaskan. Namun yang pria itu jelaskan sudah beberapa kali tidak disetujui oleh beberapa pemilik dari berbagai perusahaan tersebut. Membuat pria itu terus berusaha untuk menjelaskannya berulang-ulang kali secara detail.

Sampai seseorang pria berambut panjang yang sama seperti pria itu namun mereka memiliki mata yang berbeda mengangkat bicara.

"Perusahaanmu itu sama sekali tidak berguna untuk perusahaanku. Bahkan yang sedari tadi kau jelaskan tidak seperti apa yang kulihat diperusahaanmu. Aku tidak mau bergabung dengan perusahaanmu." Tegasnya sambil menatap tajam kearah pria yang sedari tadi menjelaskan.

Hiashi Hyuuga adalah ketua dari perusahaan Hyuuga. Ia adalah orang yang sangat tegas terhadap pekerjaannya. Namun entah apa yang terjadi kepada perusahaannya sehingga memiliki jalan yang berbeda dari apa yang direncanakannya.

Pria yang bernama Hiashi itu tidak mau kalah untuk kembali menatap wajah pria yang sekarang menatapnya tajam. Tidak terima untuk kalah dan tetap berusaha untuk menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang ikut rapat bersama.

Hiashi kemudian beralih kembali untuk memberikan beberapa struktur perusahaannya. Ia lalu memberikan kertas-kertas yang berisikan struktur perusahaannya itu kepada pria-pria disana. Didalam struktur kertas perusahannya itu sudah lengkap berisikan tujuan dan pemasukan juga pengeluaran yang akan dibagi bersama jika perusahaannya diterima untuk bekerja sama.

Setelah diterima kertas struktur perusahaannya. Minato, pria yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan Hiashi menerangkan dan membagikan kertas itu, tersenyum sejenak.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih terus melirik handphonenya. Pria itu tidak pernah lelah untuk terus mengecheck handphonenya yang terlihat sepi sedari tadi. Biasanya handphonenya itu slalu ramai oleh pesan masuk dari berbagai kliennya.

Frustasi besar kali ini pria itu. Ia mulai terus menjambak rambutnya yang panjang. Berfikir bahwa ini sudah diujung perjalanan hidupnya jika satu perusahaan saja tidak ada yang mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya.

**/GREP/**

Sebuah tangan mungil kecil menarik yukata panjang yang pria itu kenakan dikediamannya. Pria itu kemudian melirik kebawah. Ingin melihat siapa yang berusaha mengganggu pikirannya yang sedang kacau.

Senyuman manis dari seorang gadis kecil dan mata amethystnya yang indah tidak lupa menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik seperti boneka. Gadis itu kemudian berusaha untuk memeluk pria tua itu.

"Otou-san.. A-Apa.. Hi-Hina boleh bermain dengan O-Otou-san?" Ucap gadis kecil itu malu-malu. Wajahnya yang memerah muncul untuk lebih menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik.

Tidak ditanggapi sang ayah. Pria itu hanya menatapnya tajam. Mengartikan bahwa dirinya sedang tidak ingin meluangkan waktu untuk apapun itu.

Tidak putus asa. Gadis kecil itu terus menarik-narik yukata ayahnya untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari sang ayah. Namun masih tetap didiamkan. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu hanya lari keluar dan menundukan wajahnya yang bersedih.

Berapa lama kemudian pria itu baru bergerak untuk sekedar menetralkan dirinya yang sedang menahan emosinya.

.

.

"Kaa-san.. Mengapa Otou-san tidak pernah mau bermain denganku?" tanya gadis kecil itu pada ibunya dengan suara khasnya yang pelan.

Ibunya juga hanya diam menanggapinya. Terus meminum tehnya dan menatap pemandangan dihalaman belakang rumahnya.

"Apa Otou-san membenciku?" gadis kecil itu menekankan kata terakhir dalam kalimat itu.

Hikaru kemudian menatap kearah anaknya itu dengan tajam. "Apa yang membuatmu berfikir seperti itu kepada ayahmu sendiri Hinata!" membentak dengan pelan kearah gadis kecil yang bernama Hinata.

Hinata hanya menundukan wajahnya. Takut untuk menatap mata ibunya sendiri yang sekarang telah membentaknya. Iya menggenggam tangannya erat-erat karena takut menangis didepan ibunya.

"M-Maaf K-Kaa-san.. Hi-Hina hanya ingin waktu bermain dengan O-oto-"

"Bermain?! Kamu pikir ayahmu itu hanya mementingkan dirimu saja? Lalu kalau ayahmu bermain denganmu siapa yang mengurus pekerjaannya?! Siapa Hinata?! SIAPA?!" kesal dengan anaknya. Hikaru menjewer telinga anaknya itu karena kesal dengan kalimat anaknya itu.

Hinata hanya terus berusaha menahan rasa sakit dan tangisannya. Ia hanya meringis kesakitan sembari terus memegang tangan ibunya yang menjewer telinganya. Namun air kecil yang berusaha ia tahan-tahankan keluar sedikit-demi sedikit.

Merasa puas menjewer anaknya itu. Ibunya kemudian pergi meninggalkannya sendirian dihalaman belakang.

"A-Apa yang salah kalau H-Hina ingin bermain de-dengan O-otou-san.. Hi-Hina hanya bertanya a-apakah O-otou-san membenci Hina.." menangisi dan terus memegangi telinganya yang memerah karena dijewer oleh ibunya sendiri.

Ia kemudian menangis sepelan mungkin yang ia bisa. Karena ia tidak ingin kedua orang tuanya tahu bahwa ia adalah gadis yang lemah dan cengeng.

.

.

.

.

Hinata memutuskan untuk bermain diluar. Keadaan malam yang sudah gelap tidak ia pedulikan. Hinata adalah sosok yang sangat penakut dan slalu bisa menyimpan perasaan yang sedang tertimpa padanya. Namun kali ini ia memberanikan dirinya dimalam hari yang gelap untuk meluapkan semua perasaan sakitnya.

Terus berjalan menuju satu tempat tujuannya. Sebuah taman cantik yang biasa ia kunjungi sendirian jika ia memiliki suatu masalah.

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah bangku panjang berwarna putih yang dikelilingi dengan bunga matahari disekelilingnya. Pohon Sakura yang juga berdiri disamping bangku itu membuat bangku itu dihiasi sinar rembulan semakin cantik.

Hinata duduk dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia terus menangisi dirinya yang saat itu sedang terluka. "Tou-san.. Kaa-san.. Hiks.. H-Hana-chan.." terus menyebuti keluarga yang ia sayangi..

Sampai pria kecil itupun datang..

"Hey.. Mengapa kau menangis dimalam hari seperti ini?"

Merasa ada yang mengganggu momen sedihnya. Hinata dengan cepat menghapus airmatanya dan berusaha menetralkan suaranya yang sedang menangis menjadi normal.

Ia kemudian berusaha untuk terlihat tidak apa-apa. Dan menoleh keasal suara yang mengganggu momennya.

Pria blondie kecil yang terkejut melihat wajah indah sang gadis kecil yang berada didepan matanya. Namun tatapan terkejutnya berubah menjadi tatapan sedih. Seperti ia mengerti wajah kesedihan dari sang gadis dihadapannya.

Pria blodie kecil itu kemudian mengambil sapu tangan didalam kantung bajunya. Ia lalu menghapusi jejak airmata yang masih terlihat dimata indah sang gadis kecil.

Terus menghapusi jejak-jejak air kecil yang tersisa dibagian wajah sang gadis. Namun ia menghapusinya tidak fokus. Ia telah terhipnotis oleh mata seindah bulan milik sang gadis kecil yang telah mencuri hatinya dimalam hari itu.

Hinata juga merasa mata biru yang sangat menyala itu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia juga ikut terhipnotis sehingga kini mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain.

Sampai suara seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Tuan muda! Darimana saja anda? Ayah anda mencari anda untuk kembali pulang ke Eropa." Pria besar dengan jas hitam yang pekat menghampiri mereka berdua.

Pria kecil itu kemudian tidak menanggapinya. Ia kembali bertanya kepada wanita dihadapannya. "Namamu siapa? Jangan menangis lagi yah.."

Hinata hanya terkejut pria kecil dihadapannya menanyakan namanya. Ia kemudian menundukan kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu mendekati pria itu dan membisikan ditelinga pria itu.

"H-Hinata.. H-Hyuuga Hinata."

Pria kecil itupun merona dengan hebat saat gadis itu membisiki namanya. Kemudian ia baru saja ingin berjabat tangan dan menyebut namanya sebagai tanda perkenalan sebagai pertemanan namun..

"N-Namaku-" baru saja ia memberi tangannya untuk berjabat tangan tapi..

"Tuan muda! Ayah anda akan memarahiku jika kita terlambat. Pesawat ke Eropa akan diberangkatkan sebentar lagi." Pria dengan jas hitam yang menarik tangan pria kecil itu menjauhkan Hinata dengan pria itu.

"T-Tunggu Ji-Jirobo.. Aku ingin berkenalan sebentar."

"Anda tahu bahwa didaerah ini banyak sekali orang-orang yang tidak baik tuan muda."

"T-Tapi dia-"

Pria itu terus menarik lengan pria kecil yang meninggalkan gadis kecil itu sendirian lagi dikursi panjang yang sempat ia duduki. Gadis kecil itu hanya bisa menatap kepergian pria kecil itu. Ia hanya kembali murung.

Baru saja ia menemukan teman baru.. Namun ia sudah kembali dilupakan. Berharap suatu saat ia akan dipertemukan kembali dengan pria yang berhasil merebut hatinya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Tou-chan.. Apa Tou-chan mengenali keluarga dari clan Hyuuga?" tanya pria kecil itu kepada ayahnya yang sedang membaca sebuah berkas.

Ayahnya kemudian menoleh keasal suara dimana anaknya sedang bertanya sesuatu kepadanya.

"Ayah baru beberapa hari lalu mengadakan meeting dengan perusahaannya. Ada apa Naruto?" penasaran tentang anaknya yang bertanya tiba-tiba.

Ayahnya benar-benar terkejut anaknya bertanya hal seperti itu. Karena baru beberapa hari yang lalu ayahnya memang mengadakan meeting dengan Perusahaan Hyuuga.

"Kalau Tou-chan ada meeting dengan keluarganya ajak aku yah?" Pria itu kemudian dengan semangat memohon kepada ayahnya.

"Memangnya ada apa Naruto dengan keluarganya?" tanyanya masih penasaran.

Pria kecil bernama Naruto itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunduk malu-malu karena seketika dibenaknya muncul sosok gadis kecil yang baru saja ia kenal.

Ayahnya kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang disembunyikan anaknya itu. Ia hanya tertawa mendapati sikap malu-malu dari anaknya.

"Minggu depan ayah ada meeting lagi dengan keluarga Hyuuga dijepang. Kau mau ikut ayah kembali kesini?"

Dengan antusias Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum lima jari. Dibalas senyuman kembali oleh sang ayah.

'Aku harap minggu depan aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya!' batinnya dalam hati. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian ia tertidur pulas didalam sebuah mobil limo panjang hitam.

Berharap dan bermimpi bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu kembali.

.

.

.

.

Gadis kecil itu masih terus menatap sapu tangan yang tadi dipakai untuk mengusap airmatanya oleh pria kecil itu. Ia berpikir mungkin sapu tangan ini terjatuh saat pria itu sedang bertatap mata dengannya hingga tidak sadar sapu tangan itu terjatuh begitu saja.

Ia kemudian tersenyum sangat manis melambangkan bahwa ia sedikit terhibur dimalam hari ini. Pertemuannya dengan pria kecil itu sukses menghibur hatinya yang sedang terluka.

"Aku harap kita dapat bertemu kembali.."

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah gadis kecil bernama Hinata itu tidak memiliki suasana kehangatan dari keluarganya. Ia sudah seminggu didiami oleh ayahnya dan juga ibunya. Sungguh semakin sakit perasaan Hinata.

Sekarang gadis itu sedang menonton sebuah acara kesayangannya. Lebih tepatnya kartun kesayangannya. Ia masih terus tersenyum melihat kelinci kesukaannya meloncat-loncati beberapa permen-permen yang bertaburan dilantai begitu saja.

Kemudian tv itu mati begitu saja tanpa dimatikan olehnya. Dilihat siapa yang mematikan tv tersebut ternyata yang ia dapati ayahnya telah menekan tombol berwarna merah dari remot tv tersebut.

Hinata tidak memasang wajah sedih ataupun terkejutnya. Ia hanya menatap ayahnya. Ayahnya kemudian duduk dan meminum kopi yang sudah tersedia diatas meja.

"Tou-san ada meeting dengan clan yang sangat besar. Hanabi dan Kaa-san sudah bersiap-siap. Mengapa kau masih santai menonton acara yang tidak bermutu?"

Tidak ada yang memberi tahu wanita kecil itu. Tidak ada yang menyuruhnya untuk segera bersiap-siap. Ia hanya menundukan wajahnya kemudian berdiri.

"Gomenasai Otou-san.. Hina akan bersiap-siap." Kemudian membungkuk keayahnya dan meninggalkan ayahnya duduk sendirian didepan tv yang sudah dimatikan.

.

.

.

Kini dikantor itu sudah ada 2 keluarga besar yang sedang membicarakan bisnis diantara mereka. Mereka membisniskan masa depan mereka.

"Bagaimana? Apa uang dari hasil 3 hari ini berjalan dengan lancar?" ucap seorang pria berambut blondie sedikit panjang. Ia memposisikan dirinya dengan pria tua didepannya.

Perbincangan diantara kedua pria tua tersebut hanya bisa dimengerti oleh mereka berdua. Berbeda dengan istri dari pria yang bernama Hiashi. Ia sedang menggandeng tangan mungil putri kecilnya Hanabi.

Kemudian ibu dengan anak kecil yang berumur 2 tahun itupun pergi meninggalkan suaminya hanya sekedar untuk berjalan-jalan didaerah perkantoran. Berbeda dengan gadis yang berumur 8 tahun yang sedang duduk sendirian menunggu ayahnya selesai meeting.

Ia masih terus duduk menunggu kedatangan ayahnya menjemputnya dilobby tunggu sendirian. Berusaha tidak bosan. Ia turun dari sofa nyaman dilobby menuju jendela kaca besar didepannya.

Begitu indahnya kota ini saat ia perhatikan satu persatu sederetan gedung-gedung mewah berdiri sejajar dengan model yang berbeda-beda. Mobil-mobil kecil yang dilihat dari atas juga bantu menampilkan keindahan dikota ini.

"Indah bukan?"

Hinata terkejut. Ia kemudian menoleh keasal suara yang mendadak mengajakinya bicara. Ditambah lebih terkejut lagi saat mengetahui siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Hai Hinata.." senyuman sapaan itu sukses membuat wajah gadis kecil itu merona hebat.

Hinata hanya merespon menunduk malu-malu sambil mencuri-curi pandang. Tidak membalas sapaan dari pria kecil itu.

"Mengapa kau slalu menyembunyikan wajah cantikmu Hinata?"

**/BLUSH/**

Semakin dibuat merona oleh pria kecil itu. Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian berlari kecil untuk duduk kembali disofa tunggu. Diikuti pria blondie kecil yang ikut duduk disebelahnya.

Hinata semakin berusaha menahan degup jantungnya. Baru pertama kali ini ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Ia hanya diam setiap kali pria kecil itu mengajakinya berbicara. Namun itu tidak akan membuat pria kecil itu berhenti untuk tidak bicara. Semakin tidak Hinata tanggapi, semakin panjang pula pria kecil itu berbicara.

"Jadi.. Hinata! Maukan kita berteman?" mengulurkan tangannya sebagai untuk berjabat tangan.

"Mengapa kau ada disini juga?" akhirnya gadis kecil itu membuka suaranya juga.

"Oh.. Ayahku ada urusan dengan ayahmu."

"Bisnis kerja sama?" tambah Hinata.

"Sepertinya." Sambil memasang wajah berpikir. Kemudian ia kembali menanyakan topik utamanya.

"Jadi maukan berteman denganku?" senyuman lima jari tidak lupa menghiasi wajah tampan pria kecil itu.

Awalnya Hinata sedikit malu hanya untuk berjabat tangan. Namun karena ia juga merasa ingin memiliki teman seperti pria kecil dihadapannya ini, ia putuskan untuk membuang rasa mau itu.

Setelah menerima berjabat tangan dengan pria kecil itu. Hinata kembali menanyakan nama pria kecil itu. "Jadi..? Namamu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh iya.. Aku jadi lupa memberitahu namaku. Kau sudah memberitahu namamu sekarang tinggal namaku hehe.. Namaku adalah-"

"Tuan muda! Ayah anda sudah menunggu anda diluar. Bagaimana bisa anda tidak mendengar ayah anda memanggil anda?" Pria besar yang bertuliskan Jirobo dijas hitamnya lagi-lagi mengganggu momen mereka berdua dengan menarik kembali pria kecil itu dari hadapan gadis kecil ini.

Pria kecil itu sempat mendecik kesal. Ia sudah berusaha untuk berontak. Namun pria berjas hitam itu lebih besar dan lebih kuat darinya. Jadi seberusaha apapun pria kecil itu berontak sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

Gadis kecil itu kembali menundukan kepalanya. 'Kenapa susah sekali untuk memberitahukan namanya saja?' batinnya dalam hati menahan rasa kesalnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Kemudian ia mencari sosok ayahnya didaerah perkantoran itu. Menelusuri koridor kantor yang dilewati oleh beberapa klien-klien dari ayahnya. Banyak yang menyapanya dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari seorang gadis kecil sepertinya.

Dan ia menemukan ayahnya duduk diam sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya ditangannya yang terlipat.

"O-Otou-san? A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil menghampiri ayahnya.

Ayahnya hanya berdiam diri menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu suasana tidak sehangat atau tidak sesunyi biasa. Berbagai nada-nada suara yang telah terganti-gantikan dimalam hari itu. Suara barang-barang yang mengusik keadaan dirumah itu membuat rumah itu terlihat sangat berantakan.

Wanita bersurai biru gelap panjang itu masih terus menundukan wajahnya untuk tidak menatap Pria tua dihadapannya yang sudah siap melayangkan tamparan terhadapnya.

Pria itu kemudian menjambak wanita dihadapannya dengan paksa dan menarik rambutnya untuk mengangkat wajah cantik wanita yang ada dihadapannya sebagai tanda bahwa ia harus menatap pria itu.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU HABISKAN SEMUA UANG ITU?! JELASKAN PADAKU!" teriak pria tua itu kepada wanita bersurai panjang gelap berparas cantik nan anggun.

Wanita itu hanya meringis kesakitan menahan rasa nyeri dikepalanya. Merasakan helaian demi helaian rambut tercabut dari kulit kepalanya akibat ditarik dengan keras oleh pria dihadapannya membuat dirinya tidak bisa menjawab sebuah pertanyaan kasar dari pria itu.

Kesal tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Pria itu dengan amarah yang sedang memuncak melayangkan tamparan kewanita cantik itu tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun.

**PLAKK!**

Panas, perih, dan sangat menyakitkan. Pipi yang sangat mulus dan yang slalu menghiasi wajah cantik wanita itu kini sudah tergantikan dengan bekas tangan merah yang telah mendarat kasar dipipi mulusnya.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan airmatanya karena sudah tak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakit yang terjadi pada dirinya. Pria dihadapannya namun tidak luluh. Ia malah sebaliknya semakin kesal dan semakin ingin menghabisi nyawa istrinya itu.

Mengapa pria itu sangat ingin menghabisi nyawa istrinya?

"A-Aku hanya.. ti-tidak tahu uang itu adalah uang dari hasil bisnismu d-dengan clan Namikaze.." ucap wanita itu sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Kau tahu?! KAULAH YANG SLALU MENJADI NASIB BURUKKU! BERAPA KALI HARUS KUBILANG?! JANGAN PERNAH MEMAKAI UANG DARI RUANG KERJAKU TANPA SEPENGETAHUANKU ATAU TANPA IJIN DARIKU!? MENGAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGERTI!" teriaknya tepat ditelinga wanita itu. Kemudian kembali menampar wanita dihadapannya.

"KITA SUDAH BANGKRUT KAU MENGERTI?! APA YANG HARUS DIJUAL?!" kemudian berjalan mengitari ruangan keluarga mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

Dan juga tidak menyadari gadis kecil yang didepan pintu kamarnya telah melihat kejadian mereka berdua sambil memeluk boneka Kelinci besar yang ia gendong. Terlihat dari ia yang baru saja keluar untuk mengambil boneka Kelincinya yang berada didepan pintu kamarnya.

Gadis kecil itu berusaha pergi kekamar ayah ibunya untuk menghampiri adik kecilnya. Ia berusaha untuk pelan-pelan berjalan kearah kamar ayah ibunya yang tertutup rapat.

Sesampainya didepan pintu yang tertutup rapat ia ingin membukanya dengan pelan-pelan agar suara pintu terbuka tidak didengar ayah dan ibunya. Namun baru saja ia memegang 'knop' pintunya, dan membukanya sedikit. Wanita cantik yang melihat gadis kecil itu kemudian menghampirinya dari belakang dan mengagetkan gadis kecil itu.

"Hinata! Kamu tau ini jam berapa?! Masih ingin bermain dengan adikmu?! Cepat kembali kekamar!" wanita itu dengan kasar menarik gadis kecil itu untuk kembali kekamarnya. Gadis itu berusaha untuk berontak hanya sekedar untuk kembali menghampiri adik kecilnya. Ia hanya ingin tidur disamping adik kecilnya yang sangat ia sayangi..

Namun gadis kecil itu berusaha berontak dengan rengekan yang hanya ingin tidur bersama adiknya. Membuat adik kecilnya terbangun dari tidurnya dan menggumamkan nama kakak kesayangannya. "Onee-chan.. itukan cuala.. cu-ala nee-chan!".

Adik kecilnyapun terbangun dan berusaha untuk turun dari ranjang yang cukup tinggi. Hanabi adik dari Hinata termasuk dari batita yang sangat cerdas dan lincah. Ia sudah mampu berbicara walau tidak terlalu lancar diusia 2 tahun. Dan ia termasuk lincah karena ia mampu kabur dengan situasi yang sesulit apapun. Ia pun sudah dapat berjalan maupun berlari kecil diseusia 2 tahun.

Setelah turun dari ranjang yang cukup tinggi. Adik kecil gadis itu berusaha untuk keluar dengan pintu yang sudah sedikit terbuka akibat gadis kecil tadi yang berusaha berontak masuk namun hanya tinggal sedikit lagi dapat menghampiri adiknya. Kalau saja ibunya tidak menariknya.

Adik kecilnya kemudian menyusul asal suara dimana kakaknya berontak. Saat ia menemukan kakaknya sudah ditarik ibunya untuk masuk kekamarnya. Adiknya berlari kecil kearah kakaknya dan berusaha meraih tangan kakaknya.

Kakaknya berhasil menariknya. Namun ibunya melepaskannya dan memaksa Hinata untuk masuk kemudian menguncinya didalam kamar.

Sementara adiknya hanya mengetuk-ngetuk kecil pintunya. Berusaha menolong kakaknya yang sudah terkunci didalam.

"Onee-chan! Buka pintunya! Buka.. Hana mau macuk.. Buka Onee-chan!" sambil terus mengetuk-ngetuk kecil pintunya.

Sementara diseberang pintu tersebut kakaknya sudah meneriaki nama adiknya berulang kali sambil membalas ketukan adiknya.

"O-Onee-chan mau buka pintunya untuk Hana.. Tunggu Onee-chan akan keluar! Kaa-san.. tolong bukakan pintunya! Kumohon biarkan aku tidur dengan Hana malam ini.." teriaknya dari dalam sambil terus meneriaki adiknya dan ibunya.

Ibunya hanya mendiami dan tidak membalas Hinata melainkan menarik adiknya menjauhi pintu itu darinya. "Hana sayang. Tidur lagi ya. Besok baru bermain lagi sama Hinata-nee. Sekarang Hana tidur sama Kaa-san."

Namun dibalas gelengan oleh buah hati kecilnya. "Tapi.. H-Hana mau bobo cama Onee-chan.."

Ibunya pergi meninggalkan kamar Hinata yang masih terkunci sambil menggendong Hanabi yang masih terus merengek ingin tidur bersama kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gara-gara kau! Perusahaan Namikaze tidak ingin berbisnis dengan perusahaan kita lagi! Kau tahu? Baru 3 hari saja aku menyetujui perjanjian tersebut dan kau telah menghabisi semua uang itu tanpa tersisa! Apa kau GILA?! 3 hari saja untung kita sudah banyak dan kau sudah menghabiskannya! Mereka telah membatalkan semuanya!"

Wanita bersurai panjang gelap itu hanya terdiam menunduk. Ia sudah benar-benar terima dengan semua cacian dari suaminya yang masih terus mencaci makinya.

"Sudah tidak sanggup aku membiayai kalian semua! Sekolah Hinata! Susu untuk Hanabi dan yang lainnya untuk anak-anak. Sudah tidak sanggup aku dengan semua uang yang sudah kau habiskan! Belum lagi aku harus menggaji klienku dan pembantu dirumah ini! dan untuk perawatan kau setiap haripun aku sudah tidak mampu HIKARU!" tegas pria tua itu dihadapannya.

Wanita itu kemudian menatap wajah pria tua dihadapannya dengan tatapan kesal. "Kalau begitu kau pecat saja semua klienmu dan pembantu dirumah ini! Bereskan?!"

Tidak menurunkan amarah sang suami. Namun semakin menaiki amarahnya yang kini sudah sangat memuncak.

"LALU BAGAIMANA AKU BEKERJA JIKA AKU MEMECAT SEMUA KLIENKU?! SIAPA YANG MERAWAT ANAK-ANAK JIKA BUKAN PEMBANTU DIRUMAH INI?! SEMUA UANG HIDUP ITU KAU HABISI CUMA-CUMA HIKARU! HANYA UNTUK OBAT-OBATAN YANG TIDAK JELAS! DAN BARANG-BARANG TAK BERMUTU!" teriaknya kemudian mendorong wanita itu sampai terbentur disuatu tembok ruangan.

**Bugh!**

Wanita itu hanya bisa meringis kesakitan mendapat kekerasan dari suaminya lagi. Ia hanya mampu meringis dan meringis saat KDRT berlangsung.

"Sekarang kau membebaninya dengan anak-anak Hiashi?! Kau mengungkit kebutuhan sekolah mereka! Sehari-hari mereka! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Mereka hanya malaikat kecil yang tak bersalah dan kau menyalahkan bebanmu atas mereka?! Ayah macam apa kau!" Kali ini wanita itu sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Tidak senang suaminya slalu mengungkit anak-anaknya sebagai beban hidup mereka.

"Aku tidak membebani mereka dalam masalah ini! Tapi kau yang menghabiskan semuanya sampai kau sendiri tidak memperdulikan kebutuhan pokok malaikat-malaikatmu!" tegas Hiashi sambil menekankan kalimat 'malaikat-malaikatmu'.

**PLAK!**

Tamparan yang benar-benar lancang sudah mendarat dengan tepat diwajah pria tua itu. Kali ini wanita cantik itu sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Ia tidak senang jika pria itu sudah menggila seperti ini dan tidak mengawasi kalimat-kalimat yang keluar begitu saja.

"Lancang sekali kau menamparku."

Wanita itu hanya diam mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari suaminya.

"Malaikat-malaikat kecil itu milik kita berdua! Anugerah yang diberikan Kami-sama pada kita! Dan kau berani-beraninya menekankan kata itu seakan aku yang berjuang selama ini!"

Pria itu hanya terdiam. Ia sudah sangat kesal dan amarahnya sendiripun sudah membutakan pikirannya. Dengan kasar ia menonjok tembok itu hingga retak.

"Lihatlah apa yang akan kulakukan pada malaikat-malaikat kecilmu itu." Kemudian pergi meninggalkan wanita cantik kecil itu sendirian. Dan membawa kedua putri kecil dengan beberapa barang mereka.

Setelah itu pergi mengunci sang istri didalam kediamannya sendirian. Menghiraukan teriak dan tangisan istrinya itu yang berusaha untuk menahan suaminya membawa kedua putri kecilnya memasuki kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

"Tou-san.. Kita mau kemana?" gadis kecil itu masih terus memperhatikan jalanan yang semakin lama semakin jauh dari rumahnya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pandangan jalanan kearah ayahnya yang sedang mengemudi mobil.

Ayahnya hanya terdiam menanggapinya dan masih terus fokus mengemudi. Namun itu cukup menjadi jawaban untuk gadis kecil itu. Ia tahu jika ayahnya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, itu artinya ayahnya sedang marah besar kepadanya atau sedang ada masalah dengan pekerjaannya.

Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum tulus dan menoleh kebelakang. Melihat adiknya yang sedang tertidur pulas sambil memegang boneka kecilnya. Kemudian menatap wajah ayahnya sekilas. Entah kenapa ia merasa ayahnya sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengannya.

Ia melanjutkan penglihatannya kedepan memerhatikan jalanan yang semakin lama semakin sepi dan gelap. Dan menjadi disuatu daerah perairan yang sangat sunyi nan seram.

Mobilpun berhenti didaerah itu.

.

"Tou-san kita dimana?" tanya gadis itu sambil menggendong adik kecilnya yang masih tertidur pulas dipelukannya. Sementara ayahnya masih terus menurunkan barang-barang dari bagasi belakang mobilnya.

Ayahnya kemudian mengantarkan kedua putri kecilnya disuatu tempat. Dirumah yang sangat kumuh dan kotor. Kemudian diletakan barang-barang itu didepan rumah kumuh itu.

Hinata sangat bingung mengapa ayahnya mengantarnya kesini. Kemudian ia bertanya kepada ayahnya. "Mengapa Tou-san mengantar kami kesini dengan barang-barang ini?"

"Hinata. Tou-san akan pergi sebentar. Kau tunggu disini dan jagalah adikmu baik-baik. Rawat dia sampai ia mampu belajar menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Dan kau juga belajar seperti itu." Ucap ayahnya dingin tanpa menatap kedua mata anaknya.

"Tou-san mau kemana? Hina ikut dengan-"

"Tidak! Kau cukup disini." Bentaknya yang membuat Hinata terkejut dan adik kecilnya terbangun.

Kemudian ayahnya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dirumah kumuh itu hanya berdua. Namun Hinata masih bisa mengejar ayahnya sambil menggendong adik kecilnya. Ia berlari dan meraih jaket ayahnya dan menariknya.

Ayahnya berhenti dan melirik anaknya yang menarik jaketnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya dingin.

"Tou-san.. Hati-hati ya.. Hina dan Hana sayang sama tou-san." Ucap gadis kecil itu sambil menampilkan senyuman manis khasnya.

Adik kecilnya tidak diam. Ia kemudian berkata "Hana cama Nee-chan uga cayank cama Kaa-chan!"

Kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum manis. Hiashi melihat senyuman itu sangat teringat dengan istrinya yang masih ia kunci dirumah. Kemudian ia menepis senyuman itu dan menaiki sebuah mobil dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih melambaikan tangan kearah mobil itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

_Untuk selamanya.._

.

.

_Hingga kehidupan baru merekapun dimulai.._

.

.

.

Pria kecil itu masih terus memperhatikan ayahnya yang masih kesal dengan melihat semua berkas-berkas yang sudah ditanda tangani dimeja kerjanya. Beberapa kali ayahnya menjambak rambutnya dan berusaha untuk menetralkan stressnya. Pria kecil itu kemudian menghampiri ayahnya dan mengelusi punggung belakang ayahnya itu.

"Ada apa tou-chan? Mengapa berkas-berkas ini kau hiraukan?"

Ayahnya hanya diam menanggapi anaknya. Ia kemudian memeluk anaknya sejenak. Merasakan hangatnya cinta sang anak kepada ayahnya. Memikirkan bahwa putranya yang kelak akan memegang perusahaannya ini. Berharap semuanya akan berubah dengan cepat dan menjadi lebih baik.

Pria kecil itu hanya membalas pelukan sang ayah dan terus mengelusi punggung ayahnya agar lebih tenang dan lebih relax.

"Naruto.. mengapa waktu itu kau sempat bertanya tentang clan Hyuuga?" pertanyaan ayahnya sukses membuat pria kecil itu terdiam. Namun ia juga tidak ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu terhadap ayahnya itu.

"Teman baruku bermarga Hyuuga. Saat meeting itu aku bertemu juga dengannya. Ada apa?" pria kecil itu membalikan pertanyaan ayahnya.

Ayahnya hanya menghela nafas dan menjelaskan sesuatu kepada putranya itu. "Memang saat itu ayah ada bisnis dengan perusahaan Hyuuga. Tapi sekarang ayah sudah tidak lagi."

Pria kecil itu membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia berpikir bahwa ayahnya sedang tidak bercanda tentang ini.

"Mengapa tou-chan?! Itu artinya aku tidak akan bertemu dengan temanku lagi? Tapi kita masih bisa untuk berada dijepangkan?"

Ayahnya kemudian mengacak-acakan rambut anaknya itu.

"Mereka menghancurkan semuanya. Tidak ada untungnya ayah bisa bekerja sama dengan mereka. Maka dari itu ayah tidak ingin bekerja sama lagi dengan perusahaan itu. Mereka mengambil semua hasil kerja sama selama 3 hari." Jelas ayahnya sambil mengelus punggung anaknya sendiri.

"Tapi aku masih bisakan bertemu dengan temanku?"

Ayahnya hanya terdiam menanggapi pertanyaan anaknya. Dibenak sang ayah adalah mengapa anaknya harus berteman dengan seorang anak yang telah merebut semua hasil keuntungan dirinya dengan perusahaan Hyuuga itu sendiri. Sebagai seorang ayah yang tegas, Minato tidak mensetujuinya. Bisa saja temannya itu memanfaatkan anaknya.

Merasa ayahnya menghiraukannya. Pria kecil yang bernama Naruto itupun pergi berlari kecil meninggalkan ayahnya itu. Minatopun berusaha mengejarnya dari belakang. Ia tidak ingin anaknya itu membencinya hanya karena Hyuuga sialan itu.

Kejar-kejaranpun terjadi. Minato terus mengejar anaknya yang masih terus berlari. Tidak peduli dengan klien-klien yang memandanginya berantakan hanya karena mengejar anak kesayangannya. Ia tidak ingin Naruto sampai melakukan tindakan yang tidak baik dimatanya. Karena dimata sang Ayah, Naruto adalah sosok yang keras kepala dan tidak ingin seseorang menghalangi keinginannya.

"Naruto! Dengarkan ayah! Ini untuk kebaikanmu Naruto!" teriak Minato sambil terus mengejar anaknya yang masih terus berlari.

"Untuk kepentinganku atau untuk kepentingan TOU-CHAN?!" balas teriaknya sambil terus berlari menjauhi ayahnya.

Pria kecil itu terus berlari sampai ia tidak melihat bahwa ia sedang melintasi jalan raya tokyo menuju bukit yang ia tuju. Dengan tidak kepeduliaannya dengan sekelilingnya. Mobil yang melaju sangat kencangpun..

_**TINTTTT!**_

_**BRRUUGGGHHH!**_

Berhasil menabrak tubuhnya yang kecil.

Darah yang mengucur dari pelipisnya bertaburan banyak diaspal itu. Dan teriakan histeris dari sang ayah sudah tak bisa ia dengarkan. Kesadarannyapun menghilang dengan menggumamkan nama gadis yang ia ingin temui..

"H-Hinata.."

Dan mata itupun tertutup diikuti kesadarannya yang menghilang.

.

.

**Naruto POV's**

Aku tidak menyangka tou-chan tega melakukan hal ini padaku! Selama ini aku tidak memiliki teman hanya karena perusahaannya itu! Mengapa ia lebih mementingkan kepentingannya daripada diriku?! Apa aku tidak boleh memiliki teman?!

Aku terus berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa memperhatikan setiap orang yang kutabrak. Aku terus memikirkan wajah indah teman baruku yang sedikit lagi akan kutinggalkan.

Kami baru saja bertemu. Aku bertemu dengannya disaat keadaan semuanya sedang hancur. Tou-chanku yang slalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya membuatku pada malam hari itu harus mencari angin malam mengitari indahnya kota Tokyo.

Sampai malam itu kami dipertemukan disuatu bukit cantik. Aku teringat dengan kaa-sanku yang slalu saja menemaniku saat melihatnya. Walau kaa-sanku jauh diEropa. Namun pertemuannya mengingatkanku tentang kaa-sanku yang jauh disana.

Malam itupun dirinya sukses merebut hatiku. Membuat diriku ingin berteman dengannya. Dan dengan senangnya dia mau memperkenalkan namanya.

Setiap hari setelah bertemu dengannya. Aku semakin penasaran dengan sosok wanita cantik itu. Dan kebetulan tou-chanku berbisnis dengan keluarganya. Semakin senang aku untuk ikut tou-chanku kembali kejepang hanya untuk bertemu dengannya walau tou-chankulah yang memiliki acara penting.

Pertemuanku dengannya selalu saja membuatku semakin ingin bersamanya. Sampai setiap kami dipisahkan dengan klien tetap tou-chanku yaitu Jirobo. Ia slalu saja yang menjadi tembok diantara kami berdua.

Dan kali ini aku ingin bertemunya dan ingin memberitahu tou-chanku bahwa temanku ini tidak sama dengan Hyuuga yang tou-chanku maksud. Aku terus berlari kesebuah tempat menuju bukit dimana aku dan temanku dipertemukan ditempat rembulan malam yang indah.

Seketika aku terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dari tou-chanku. Aku juga tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitarku. Tujuanku hanya untuk bertemu dengan..

_**TINNTTTT!**_

_**BRRUUUUGGGHHHHH!**_

"H-Hinata.."

Seketika aku merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa dikepalaku. Dan aku tidak dapat lagi mendengarkan suara orang-orang termasuk tou-chanku..

Apa aku akan mati?

Apa aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Hinata lagi?

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan koridor yang sangat sepi dan memiliki aroma-aroma medis dan beberapa peralatan medis dipenuhi dengan beberapa orang yang sedang berada diruang tunggu. Sesosok wanita berambut panjang yang sedang menggendong seorang balita itupun datang menghampiri pria tua berambut blondie yang sedang duduk frustasi sedari tadi.

"A-Anata! A-Apa yang terjadi?! Apa dia sudah sadar?!" tanya wanita cantik bersurai merah panjang tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini padanya.." ucap pria tua itu sambil memeluk wanita didepannya yang sambil menggendong anak.

Wanita itupun berusaha menenangkan pria didepannya dengan mengelus-elusi punggung pria itu untuk menetralkan rasa stressnya.

"Aku dan Menma langsung terbang ke Tokyo untuk melihat keadaan Naruto. Bagaimana bisa dia tertabrak Minato.." akhirnya airmata sukses keluar dari wajah cantik wanita bersurai merah itu.

Pria tua itupun kemudian menciumi kening wanita itu dan kembali mencium putra keduanya. Lalu kembali memeluk mereka.

"Ini semua salahku yang membiarkannya lari begitu saja dan tidak dengan cepat berlari mengejarnya.." ucap pria tua itu sambil terus menyalahkan dirinya.

**CKRIK-**

Pintu ruang pasien itupun terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang dokter yang tertutup oleh masker diwajahnya. Kemudian menghampiri keluarga kecil pria itu.

"B-Bagaimana? B-Bagaimana keadaan anak saya dokter?!" tidak sabar dengan jawaban dari dokter. Pria itu mengguncang-guncangkan badan sang dokter.

Dijawab dengan menundukan kepalanya. Lalu memegang kedua pundak pria tua itu. Tatapan sang dokter mengatakan 'Kau harus sabar mengetahuinya.' Kemudian pria tua itu melepaskan tangannya dari sang dokter. Dan menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari sang dokter.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut dokter itu. Kemudian membuang mukanya. Merasa iba atas kejadian yang terjadi pada anaknya itu. Dan kemudian berusaha untuk memberitahu apa yang telah terjadi pada anaknya.

"Anak anda mengalami Hilang ingatan."

Seketika shock yang mengenai anaknya itu sukses membuat sang wanita berambut merah tak sadarkan diri seketika. Dengan cepat sang suami menggapai istri dan anak yang wanita itu gendong.

Sementara dokter memanggil beberapa suster untuk membantu pria tua itu menggotong istrinya yang tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata.."

.

.

.

"Hinata.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Yosh minna-san!?

Bagaimana Flashbacknya?

Ini flashback untuk menjelaskan mengapa Naruto bisa slalu menggumamkan Hinata selama ini. Dan Hinata yang slalu muncul dibenaknya.

Dan di chp berikutnya akan menjelaskan tentang *No SPOILER* hehe...

Maaf ya membuat kalian slalu menunggu fic aku ini. bagaimana menurut kalian tentang fic aku yang sudah sejauh ini? tambah burukkah atau? T.T

Tapi makasi untuk kalian smua yang masih senang membaca fic aku. Dan masih mau menjadikannya favorit. Aku senang setiap kalian menyukai ficku lewat review kalian.

Soal SasuHina. Aku juga gamau kok SASUHINA.. tenang aja.. ini ENDING NARUHINA kok.. kalau yang merasa tersakiti.. artinya itu semua ngena kalian hhehe..

Sekian dari fic fan note saya..

Loveyou Minna-san.. XD

* * *

><p>By to the Way..<p>

**Mind Review? :***


	9. Chapter 9

Halo kembali Minna-san! :D Apa kabar kalian semua? Terima kasih masih mau setia menunggu kelanjutan cerita aku ini XD Kita masih membahas 'FLASHBACK' ini semua ya.. supaya semua tanda tanya (?) dicerita ini bisa mendapat jawabannya dichapter ini! Yosh!

Yuk lanjut~

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto Will Be Always with Masashi Kishimoto Sensei ^^

Pair : NaruHina Canon x MenmaHana (Bukan Canon)

**WARNING! **

Jika sebagian dari anda tidak menyukai cerita atau pair ini. Saya ingatkan untuk tidak membacanya. Dan jika sebagian dari anda masih ngotot untuk baca. Sakitnya akibat pair ini adalah kesalahan dari diri anda yang masih berniat untuk membacanya. Jika tidak menyukai fic ini, anda boleh membaca fic yang lainnya. Karena saya adalah Pemula disini.

-Terima kasih-

.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca !

.

.

.

**Flashback**

_2 tahun semenjak kecelakaan Namikaze Naruto._

Pria kecil itu masih terus memandang langit-langit dari jendela kamarnya. Langit-langit gelap yang menampakkan cantiknya bintang-bintang dimalam hari. Tidak lupa ia sesekali memejamkan matanya kemudian membukanya kembali.

Hal ini tentu saja menarik perhatian ibunya yang berada ditepi tempat tidur kamarnya. Keberadaan sang ibu tidak dihiraukan pria blondie kecil itu. Ibunya hanya menatap anaknya dengan tatapan sendu.

_**-2 Tahun sebelumnya-**_

"_Anak anda mengalami Hilang Ingatan.."_

_Kalimat seorang dokter yang wajahnya ditutupi oleh masker. Entah mengapa seketika sadarnya menghilang mendengar kabar anaknya hilang ingatan._

Namun sekarang ia berusaha untuk tetap tegar menghadapi anaknya yang tadinya sosok periang menjadi lebih tenang dan menyendiri dikamar.

"Kaa-san.." Suara tenang anaknya yang masih terus menatap bintang-bintang dari jendelanya.

"Iya sayang? Ada apa?"

Butuh beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya. Sepertinya mencoba untuk mengingat. Kemudian membuka suara..

"Entah mengapa.. Setiap malam hari tiba.. Aku merasakan sesuatu ada yang mengganjal dalam ingatanku untuk 2 tahun yang lalu.."

Ia masih terus memejamkan matanya. Kemudian beberapa detik kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan membuka kembali suaranya.

"Kira-kira itu apa ya.. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya."

Tidak lama kemudian ibunya menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Membuat dirinya menjadi lebih tenang lagi dan tidak untuk berpikiran banyak. Kushina masih terus berusaha untuk memanjakan anak pertamanya. Walau ia tahu bahwa Narutolah yang kelak akan meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya.

"Kalau tidak bisa diingat jangan dipaksakan. Itu nanti hanya akan mengganggumu." Jawab wanita itu. Kemudian tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Namun berbeda dengan pria kecil yang ia peluk. Naruto lebih memilih untuk terus mencari tahu apa yang mengganjal dipikirannya.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Tuan Minato." Ucap pria parubaya berambut panjang yang sudah menunggu lama disuatu ruangan. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan khusus dimana hanya untuk dibicarakan untuk orang-orang penting diperusahaan Hyuuga.

Biasanya ruangan itu dipakai untuk membicarakan kasus-kasus yang belum terpecahkan atau mengadakan meeting yang sangat penting untuk perusahaannya.

Pria bernama Minato tersebut kemudian menghampiri pria parubaya berambut panjang tersebut. Sekarang posisi mereka saling berhadap-hadapan. Satu sama lain memasang wajah kelicikan satu sama lain.

Seperti yang kita lihat. Minato masih belum bisa memaafkan pria yang sudah membuat perusahaannya hampir krisis dalam keuangan dalam jumlah uang yang sangat besar. Dan masih belum bisa melupakan kekejian pria itu. Yang lebih mementingkan dunia keuangan. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Minato. Namun ia berniat untuk berbeda tujuan. Ini untuk putra kesayangannya dan ia 'harus' melakukan ini semua.

"Jadi.. Apa yang ingin anda katakan sampai jauh-jauh untuk datang kesini?" pria berambut panjang itu menatapnya tajam. Menunggu jawaban dari Minato.

Minato hanya terdiam dan berusaha memasang wajah _**cold**_nya. Ia berusaha menetralkan suasananya dengan Hyuuga tua dihadapannya. Dan membalas pertanyaan pria tua tersebut.

"Kudengar kau memiliki anak perempuan." Ucapnya dengan yakin dengan wajah dinginnya.

Hyuuga Hiashi. Pria tua yang pernah mengecewakan perusahaan Namikaze Minato. Pria yang ada dihadapannya sekarang yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Ia mulai berpikir. Tidak mudah baginya menyebar luaskan bahwa ia telah membuang kedua putri kandungnya sendiri. Bisa terpikirkan olehnya bahwa ia akan dihancurkan oleh beberapa media sosial tentang kasus pembuangan anak. Terlebih lagi Minato yang pernah ia kecewakan, berniat datang jauh-jauh dari Eropa untuk kembali ke jepang hanya untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Mengapa anda menanyakan tentang putriku? Apa tujuan anda sebenarnya." Tatapannya semakin tajam menatap pria blondie tua itu.

Minato kemudian hanya tertawa licik. Entah mengapa mereka menjadi saling acuh tak acuh satu sama lain. Namun keduanya terlihat sama-sama membutuhkan.

"Kelihatannya.. anakmu menjadi suatu ketertarikan anakku."

"Jadi tujuanmu kesini hanya untuk apa?"

Minato kemudian terdiam. 'Tidak! Tidak! Mengapa aku tidak berpikir dua kali tentang hal ini. Aku baru sadar bahwa Naruto adalah penerusku! Bagaimana ini..'

Ia masih terus terdiam dan memikirkan suatu kesalahannya yang dengan seenaknya datang ketempat pria ini tanpa ada alasan. Bahkan niatnya yang ingin mengenalkan Naruto dengan anaknya membuat dirinya hilang kendali.

Ia berpikir bahwa Naruto pasti akan bisa kembali tersenyum seperti dulu jika bertemu anak dari pria licik dihadapannya ini. Bahkan demi kebaikan Naruto.. Minato bermaksud untuk menjodohkannya dengan putri pria tua dihadapannya ini. Namun rasa 'gengsi' itu keluar secara tiba-tiba.

'Bagaimana ini.. Tidak terpikirkan olehku bahwa Narutolah yang harus menjadi penerusku.'

"Ada apa Tuan Minato? Mengapa anda tidak menjawab pertanyaan saya."

**DEG!**

Mau tidak mau ia harus berusaha tetap tenang dan berusaha menetralkan pikirannya. 'Mungkin Menma lebih baik. Aku juga sudah terlanjur berada disini. Bodohnya aku! Mengapa saat bertatap dengannya seperti.. ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi darinya.' Ucapnya dalam hati. Minato kemudian membuka suaranya kembali.

"Saya ingin membuat suatu perjodohan antara anak anda dengan anak saya." Akhirnya keluar juga kalimat itu walaupun sedikit meragukan.

Hiashi seketika terkejut luar biasa dengan apa yang Minato Ucapkan. 'Perjodohan?' batinnya.

"Dengan begitu perusahaan kita bisa semakin maju untuk kedepannya." Tatapan Minato semakin dingin menatap Hiashi tajam.

"Mengapa kau masih menginginkan berbisnis denganku lagi? Bukankah aku sudah menghancurkan perusahaanmu?" semakin licikpun kalimat yang Hiashi keluarkan.

'Bajingan! Dia pikir dia siapa?! Aku juga tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini jika bukan untuk Naruto. Hanya saja.. ini sudah terlambat. Aku sudah lebih dulu menampakkan diriku didepan wajah bajingan ini.' batin Minato sambil membalas tatapan licik Hiashi.

"Yahh.. Mau bagaimana lagi. Jika kau menolaknya maka aku akan kembali ke eropa dan melupakan perjodohan ini untuk perusahaan kita kedepannya." Minato kemudian berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi dari ruangan itu.

Hiashi juga beripikir panjang bahwa perusahaannya sedang mengalami krisis yang parah. Mungkin dengan perusahaan Minatolah perusahaannya akan kembali maju dan berjalan seperti dulu. Dan dipandang kembali oleh perusahaan lainnya.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk berpikir ini matang-matang. "Sepakat dengan perjodohan ini. Putramu dengan putriku. Siapa putramu yang akan kau jodohkan?"

Minato sudah memikirkan ini dengan matang. Karena ini juga kesalahan dialah yang lupa memikirkan bahwa Naruto yang akan menjadi penerus perusahaannya. Maka ia memutuskan Menmalah yang akan ia jodohkan.

"Putraku Menma dengan putrimu Hiashi." Ucapnya sedikit menyesal dan merasa bersalah. Ini memang kebodohannya yang main seenaknya pergi kejepang tanpa berpikir panjang. Namun ia juga tidak ingin malu mengadapi pria dihadapannya ini. Ia dengan sigap langsung mensepakatinya perjodohan itu.

Hiashi kemudian kembali tersenyum licik. 'Ini akan berjalan dengan baik.'

.

.

.

"Kaa-san.. Apa Otou-san akan pulang malam ini?" ucap pria bernama Naruto yang sambil memakan kue lapis kesukaannya bersama adik kecilnya Menma.

Kushina hanya tersenyum. Kemudian ia menghampiri kedua putranya yang sedang asik memakan kue lapis itu.

"Tenang saja sayang. Otou-san akan ikut makan malam bersama kita malam ini." Kemudian mengusap kepala pria kecil itu dan tidak lupa memasang senyuman manis khasnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Kemudian ia mengambil kembali kue lapis dimeja bundar ditempat ruang keluarganya. Malam itu Kushina, Naruto dan adik kecilnya Menma sedang menunggu sang ayah untuk pulang makan bersama. Mengingat akhir-akhir ini ayahnya sering meninggalkan mereka dirumah dengan kesibukkannya. Minato berjanji kepada keluarga kecilnya untuk pulang secepatnya kemudian dapat makan bersama.

Selang beberapa jam kemudian, suara mobil yang mengganggu suasana saat itu langsung membuat pria kecil itu loncat dari sofanya dan berlari keluar pintu rumah untuk menyambut seseorang yang datang disusul sang ibu dari belakang yang menggandeng adik kecilnya.

Senyumannya tersenyum begitu lebar kala melihat kedatangan seseorang yang ditunggu. Tidak lama kemudian setelah mengetahui mobil sang ayah dan menunggu ayahnya keluar dari mobil. Ia langsung menghampiri pintu dimana sang ayah akan turun dari mobilnya.

Pintupun terbuka dan disambut hangat oleh Minato. Ia memeluk putranya begitu hangat. Merasakan kehangatan anak kesayangannya yaitu Naruto. Kemudian melepas pelukannya dan mencium keningnya.

"Tou-san! Ayo makan malam bersama!" ujar Naruto sangat riang.

Minato hanya membalas dengan senyuman hangat. Kemudian beralih menatap sang istri yang juga menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat. Lalu menghampiri dan mencium keningnya sejenak.

"Bagaimana kesehatanmu? Kau tidak kenapa-kenapakan selama kutinggal?" wajah khawatir itupun muncul dari wajah tampan pria parubaya tersebut.

Kushina kemudian membalikan dengan memasang wajah lebih khawatir. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa kau tidak apa-apa selama dijepang sendirian? Makanmu teraturkan? Apa istirahatmu cukup?"

Minato hanya terkekeh dan memeluk hangat istrinya yang menggandeng adik kecil Naruto yaitu Menma. "Apa sih yang harus kau khawatirkan? Dari dulukan kesehatanku selalu baik-baik saja."

Naruto dan Menma tersenyum melihat adegan romantis kedua orangtua mereka. Kemudian mereka berlari kedalam rumahnya sambil berteriak. "Tou-san! Kaa-san! Kami akan menunggu dimeja makan!" dan melanjutkan pelarian kecilnya.

Setelah itu Minato mengambil tas kerjaannya yang sudah diturunkan Jirobo. Setelah Kushina bergegas menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Minato menyusul Kushina dan kedua putranya diruang makan.

.

.

.

"Hikaru. Perkenalkan Shion. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya ia akan menjadi anak kita dan menjadi penerus perusahaan Hyuuga. Maka dari itu ia akan memakai marga keluarga kita. Hyuuga Shion." Ujar pria berambut panjang itu memperkenalkan seorang gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun kepada istrinya yang sedang duduk sendirian dibalkon membelakangi mereka.

Hikaru hanya menoleh setengah. Kemudian ia bergumam. "Tidak ada baiknya membuang anak kandungmu kemudian menggantinya dengan yang baru." Namun cukup didengar oleh Hiashi. Pria tua yang membawa seorang gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun.

"Mulai hari ini. Aku adalah Tou-chanmu. Dan wanita disana adalah Okaa-sanmu." Sambil menunjuk kearah Haruka yang membelakangi mereka berdua.

Gadis kecil berambut blondie pucat itu hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian menatap pria yang sudah menjadi ayahnya itu.

"Apa aku bisa mendapatkan kamarku sekarang. Tou-chan menjanjikannya bukan?"

Hikaru kemudian meremas Kimono yang ia kenakan. 'Anak yang manja.'

"Mari Tou-chan antarkan kekamarmu." Kemudian meninggalkan Hikaru kembali sendirian dibelakang.

Tetes airmata kemudian keluar sedikit demi sedikit setelah sang suami meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia tidak menyadari rasa luka yang dialami sang istrinya. Dimana kau merasakan anak dari rahimmu sendiri.. dibuang begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Dan sampai sekarang itu membuatnya menderita.

Kemudian terbesit bayangan dimana ia menyakiti putrinya Hinata. Dimana ia menjewer dan mendengar tangisan Hinata memohon maaf kepadanya untuk kesalahan telah menduga yang tidak-tidak kepada ayahnya sendiri.

Sungguh sakit hatinya membayangkan semua itu. Dimana dimalam itu ia memisahkan Hanabi dengan Hinata. Dimana ia mendiami Hinata selama ini. Ia hanya mengikuti aturan suaminya yang mengatakan jangan terlalu memanjakan anak atau membagi waktu. Itu akan membuat kedua putrinya menjadi gadis yang sangat manja dan banyak maunya.

Namun ia salah. Mengapa ia menyesalinya baru sekarang. Kedua putrinya sudah tidak tahu berada dimana. Hidup sendirian tanpa ada dirinya yang memberi kasih sayang selama mereka kecil. Namun kedua putrinya telah tiada disekelilingnya.

Ia sangat merindukan momen bahagia dimana Hinata masih berumur 1 tahun dan sudah dapat menyebutkan nama 'kaa-chan' dengan sempurnanya. Betapa hebatnya putrinya itu. Dan mengingat kelincahan Hanabi yang berumur 2 tahun. Benar-benar putri kesayangannya yang sangat luar biasa.

Namun suaminyalah yang slalu bertindak dingin dan mengancamnya untuk tidak memanjakan dan berbagi waktu. Dan mengenai uang yang ia pakai selama ini. Ia berpikir bahwa uang yang ia pakaikan saat itu adalah untuk membelikan pakaian-pakaian Hinata dan beberapa mainan untuk Hanabi dengan diam-diam.

Tidak mau suaminya memarahi kedua anaknya karena mendapatkan barang baru. Atau takut suaminya mengambil kembali barang barunya. Hikaru lebih memilih untuk membohongi suaminya dengan kata lain ia mengorbankan atas nama dirinyalah uang itu habis untuk kecantikannya.

Padahal Hikaru termasuk cantik dan anggun secara alami seperti Hinata dan Hanabi. Ia selama ini tidak pernah memakai obat-obatan untuk kepentingannya atau yang lain-lain. Melainkan ia membelikan hal-hal baru untuk kedua putrinya sendiri. Namun ia harus slalu menjadi korban cacian suaminya. Hingga saat itu ia salah menggunakan uang suaminya.

Ia kembali menyesali dirinya. Menangis sendirian dan menyesali perbuatannya. Ia kembali teringat dimana ia pertama kalinya menyakiti Hinata dengan menjewer telinganya. Itu adalah momen dimana pikirannya sedang kacau dan dengan seenaknya melakukan hal yang sangat tidak layak sang ibu lakukan terhadap anak seumuran Hinata.

*Flashback*

Hikaru POV's

Apa aku istri yang tidak layak untuk suamiku sendiri? Mengapa ia slalu saja meremehkan diriku yang hanya slalu ingin disampingnya disaat dia didalam kesulitan? Apa ia tidak memikirkan diriku dan kedua putri kami..

Entah sudah berapa lama aku terduduk tenang dihalaman belakang rumah. Meminum tehku tanpa memperdulikan rasa pahit yang aku rasakan dilidahku. Tidak. Ini tidak sepahit hidupku yang sangat menyebalkan.

Aku merasakan kehadiran sesosok gadis kecil yang kuketahui itu adalah putri tertua kami. Hyuuga Hinata. Ia terlihat sama sepertiku. Hanya ia terus menunduk dan duduk disampingku dengan tenang.

Sampai ia membuka suaranya dengan pelan.. "Kaa-san.. Mengapa Otou-san tidak pernah mau bermain denganku?" tanyanya kepadaku dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Dan aku sebagai ibunya tahu bahwa itu sudah sifat lembutnya.

Aku tidak menanggapinya dan terus meminum tehku. Namun ia tidak merasa senang dengan aku yang mendiaminya. Ini memang sudah sifatku kepadanya. Yaitu tidak memperbanyak bicara kepadanya. Dengan ancaman yang dibuat suamiku.

"Apa Otou-san membenciku?" ia kemudian menekankan kata terakhir dalam kalimat itu.

Spontan aku sangat terkejut dengan perlakuannya. Mengapa ia berpikir seperti itu diusianya yang baru menginjak 8 tahun? Tahu apa ia mengenai bencinya suamiku atau ayahnya terhadap dirinya sendiri?

Dia tidak tahu bahwa aku sedang dalam pikiran kacau. Dan sekarang ia menambah-nambahi beban pikiranku. Dengan spontan aku menatap tajam kearahnya. "Apa yang membuatmu berfikir seperti itu kepada ayahmu sendiri Hinata!" Aku kemudian membentaknya dengan sangat kasar.

Dan ia hanya menundukan wajahnya. Takut untuk menatap mataku sendiri yang sekarang telah membentaknya. Iya menggenggam tangannya erat-erat seperti menahan sesuatu.

"M-Maaf K-Kaa-san.. Hi-Hina hanya ingin waktu bermain dengan O-oto-"

"Bermain?! Kamu pikir ayahmu itu hanya mementingkan dirimu saja? Lalu kalau ayahmu bermain denganmu siapa yang mengurus pekerjaannya?! Siapa Hinata?! SIAPA?!" kesal dengannya. Aku kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang menjewer telinganya itu karena kesal dengan kalimatnya itu. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan suamiku. Karena aku slalu memanjakannya dengan barang baru. Dan sekarang pikirannya hanya bermain dan bermain. Bahkan ia sudah berani mengajak suamiku yang super sibuk untuk bermain.

Ia hanya terus berusaha menahan apa yang harus ia tahan saat itu. Ia hanya meringis kesakitan sembari terus memegang tanganku yang menjewer telinganya. Namun air kecil yang berusaha ia tahan-tahankan keluar sedikit-demi sedikit.

Mataku tak percaya apa yang kulihat didepan mataku. Putriku menangis dihadapanku. Sungguh mirisnya diriku. Sepertinya ini sudah keterlaluan. Aku sudah sangat keterlaluan terhadapnya. Hanya karena membela suamiku.. aku sampai melakukan hal yang tak sepantasnya terhadap Hinata.

Tidak tega lagi aku menyentuhnya.. aku hanya takut aku akan semakin melukai putriku sendiri. Aku kemudian melepas jeweran itu dan pergi meninggalkannya yang masih menangisi rasa sakit ditelinganya.

Air mataku muncul dengan sendirinya mendengar ia merasakan sakit diseusianya yang sekarang. Terlebih lagi akulah yang menyakiti dirinya secara fisik. Putriku yang kurawat secantik mungkin.

Setelah meninggalkannya sendiri. Aku bersembunyi dibalik tembok yang membatasi aku dan putriku. Aku mendengarnya menangisi rasa sakitnya sendiri. "A-Apa yang salah kalau H-Hina ingin bermain de-dengan O-otou-san.. Hi-Hina hanya bertanya a-apakah O-otou-san membenci Hina.." ia masih terus menangisi dan terus memegangi telinganya yang memerah karena diriku.

Ia kemudian menangis sepelan mungkin yang ia bisa. Aku tahu ia menangis. Akupun dibalik tembok ini menangisi dirinya akibat ulahku sendiri. Entah mengapa aku merasa menjadi ibu yang paling kejam diseluruh dunia. Dan aku ikut menangis pelan.. menangisi putriku yang sedang menahan rasa sakitnya.

Kali ini.. dipikiranku adalah..

Ibu macam apa aku ini?

Mengapa aku melakukan ini semua..

*End of Flashback*

End of Hikaru POV's

.

.

.

"Onee-chan.. Hana haus.." Gadis kecil yang berumur 4 tahun datang menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang membersihkan suatu ruangan itu.

Kakaknya menoleh dan kemudian berjongkok dihadapan adiknya yang sedang terduduk dilantai suatu ruangan. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya yang masih kecil itu. Ia hanya tersenyum lembut dan kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Menarik nafas dan kemudian menghembuskannya..

"Tunggu disini yah. Nee-chan carikan air untukmu."

.

Berlari dan terus berlari. Gadis kecil itu terus berlari mencari toko yang bisa ia kunjungi. Dan sampailah ia ditoko bangunan yang belum selesai dibangun. Terlihat wanita muda sedang menyapu didaerah depan toko yang masih sedang dalam proses pembangunan.

Gadis kecil itu hanya menatap toko bangunan itu. Sambil menetralkan nafasnya ia berjongkok didepan toko itu. Namun ia cukup menjadi perhatian orang-orang. Dengan keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan dimana toko tersebut masih dalam proses pembangunan dan gadis itu malah berjongkok didepan toko itu. Membuat para pejalan kaki yang melewati dihadapannya memberikannya uang setiap kali melewati gadis kecil itu.

Ia mulai bingung dimana orang-orang membuang uang kearahnya. Kemudian ia mengambil uang-uang itu dan mengumpulkannya. Dan menghitung uang-uang itu. Cukup banyak menurutnya. Dan ia tersenyum bahagia.

Ia kemudian terus berjongkok didepan toko tersebut. Wanita muda itu masih terus memperhatikannya. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian ia masuk kedalam toko tersebut dan keluar membawa botol minum.

"Hey gadis kecil. Siapa namamu? Ini.. Minumlah." Ucap wanita muda itu sambil memberikan botol minuman kepada gadis kecil itu.

Gadis itu hanya terpaku pada wanita cantik dihadapannya. Kemudian menerima minuman itu.

"A-Arigatou.." kemudian meneguknya hingga sampai setengah botol. "H-Hinata.." ucapnya setelah meminum botol tersebut. Kemudian tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan wanita muda itu.

Ia berlari kearah suatu tempat dimana adiknya berada.

.

"Ahhh~" Setelah meneguk habis minuman itu. Gadis kecil itu membuangnya kesembarang tempat. Dan tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"E-Eh?! Dia malah tidur.."

Hinata gadis kecil yang dibuang oleh ayahnya sendiri. Telah menghidupi adiknya selama 2 tahun lamanya tanpa lelah. Ia harus menafkahi adiknya yang masih berumur 4 tahun itu.

"Hana-chan.. Nee-chan mau pergi ya. Kamu disini jaga rumah."

Gadis kecil berumur 4 tahun itupun masih setengah sadar dan terbangun dari tidurnya. "Nee-chan mau ke sana lagi? Hana sendirian lagi deh."

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Kemudian menghampiri adiknya dan mengelus-elus punggung adiknya yang dalam posisi tidur. Dan mengecup keningnya hangat. Setelah itu memeluknya.

"Nee-chan mau masuk sekolah yang bagus. Supaya Nee-chan nanti sukses bisa biayain kamu sekolah juga. Dan Nee-chan juga mau cari pekerjaan untuk kita."

Hana kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "I-Itu tidak adil! Itukan tugas tou-san dan kaa-san. Mengapa Nee-chan yang menjalaninya? Dan mengapa Tou-san tidak pernah kembali lagi kesini."

Hinata kembali tersenyum dan memeluk adiknya semakin erat. Ia menangis dalam diam meratapi nasib yang menimpanya. Ia hanya mampu menangisi hidupnya tanpa harus berjuang. Dan inilah saatnya. Saatnya dimana ia bukan mengemis uang. Namun ia juga harus bekerja dan belajar agar dapat bersekolah.

"Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Kamu mau makan enakkan? Biar Nee-chan yang beli nanti khusus untuk kamu. Sekarang Nee-chan mau mencari buku-buku bekas itu lagi dirumah Chiyo obaa-san. Sepertinya kamu juga harus belajar dari buku-buku disana. Tunggu disini ya."

.

.

.

-End of Real Flashback-

*PUKPUK!*

"E-Eh?!"

"Nani? Apa yang kau lamunkan sampai kau terihat murung seperti itu?" ucap pria berambut raven sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis cantik dihadapannya.

Yang ditepuk-tepuk kepalanya hanya merona merah seperti biasanya. Ia cukup terkejut ketika pria raven itu mengagetinya tiba-tiba. Gadis itu kemudian hanya menundukan kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan. Dan setelah itu tersenyum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Sasuke-san."

Pria bernama Sasuke itupun juga membalas senyumannya. Dan setelah itu mencubit pelan pipi gembil gadis cantik itu.

"I-Ittai~" ringis gadis itu saat dicubit pipinya.

"Sejak kapan kau sudah terbiasa memanggilku Sasuke-san. Kemana panggilan 'Senpai'nya?" tanya pria itu sambil tertawa kecil. Setelah itu melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi gadis itu.

"Itachi-senpai memberitahuku bahwa tidak usah memanggilmu 'Senpai'. Jadi aku memanggilmu Sasuke-san." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Tidak lupa pipinya yang sangat gembul itu merona.

Sementara Sasuke hanya memasang wajah terkejut memandangnya. Kemudian ia membuang mukanya karena wajahnya mulai memanas.

DEG!

'Ugh!' Sasuke memegang dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia kemudian melirik gadis cantik tadi dengan ekor matanya.

DEG!

'Ugh!' Ia langsung mendahului gadis itu. "H-Hinata-chan! Sebentar ya.. Aku mau ke toilet. Kau tunggu yang lain disini." Kemudian meninggalkan ia dengan yang lain menunggu temannya yang ketoilet.

Mereka sedang menunggu satu persatu untuk pergi ketoilet. Itulah sebabnya mereka sedang saling menunggu.

.

Pria berambut raven itu masih menatap cermin panjang dikamar mandi sembari sesekali membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran yang keluar dari wastafel. Sesekali ia menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangannya. Setelah itu memegang dadanya yang masih berdegup kencang.

'A-Apa ini..' masih terus memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

DEG!

'UGH!' wajah pria itu kemudian merona hebat disertai tingkahnya yang aneh. Ia mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Tidak Tidak.. Jangan Hinata..' Ia terus membasuh wajahnya untuk menyadarkan dirinya yang bertingkah aneh. Sampai seseorang menepuknya dari belakang.

PUK'

Ia menoleh dan mendapati rekan timnya. Sasori.

"Ada apa?" tanya lelaki berambut merah itu dan memberikan kotak tissue yang ada ditoilet untuk mengeringkan bagian yang dibasuh Sasuke.

.

.

"Ayo kita jalan. Bus kita sudah menunggu untuk perjalanan ke Hotel. Setelah istirahat kita akan ada dinner malam dengan rekan tim kita disini. Dan mungkin mulai besok kita memulai latihan kita." Ucap Itachi panjang lebar sambil memegang jadwal schedule.

Sementara yang lain hanya mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju bus yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Nee.. Nee-chan.. Apa kita bisa ikut kegiatan ini untuk seterusnya?" tanya adik kecil Hinata yaitu Hanabi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk meng'iya'kan adiknya itu kemudian mengelus-elus kepala adiknya. Hanabi hanya menatap bingung kakaknya. Apa ini memang sudah jalan mereka mengikuti kegiatan seperti ini? Yang Hanabi tahu Hinata adalah tipe pemalu yang tidak bisa tampil beda didepan umum. Apa kakaknya itu bisa melakukan kegiatan seperti ini?

Entahlah..

Hanabi hanya mengikuti jalan cerita kakaknya saja. Dengan begitu mungkin akan menjadi lebh baik dan berguna untuknya dan kakaknya.

Ia kemudian melirik kearah Sasuke yang diam-diam memperhatikan kakaknya itu. Merasa dirinya ketahuan memperhatikan diam-diam. Sasuke membuang muka dan mempercepat jalannya.

Hanabi kemudian menghelakan nafasnya panjang..

"Hahhh~ Merepotkan.."

.

.

.

.

.

Pria blondie itu masih mencari-cari sosok yang ia tunggu namun tak kunjung datang. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya dan mendecik kesal. Mengapa orang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Padahal biasanya jam segini orang yang ia tunggu akan keluar dan berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Dimana kau Menma.." ujarnya sambil mencari-cari sosok yang ia tunggu. Ia juga tidak melihat adanya teman sekolahnya yang ia kenal yaitu Hanabi. Mengapa gadis kecil itu juga tidak kelihatan. Dan yang ia tahu, kata adiknya sendiri kakaknya Hanabi akan menjemputnya untuk pulang. Namun gadis kecil itu juga tak kunjung keluar.

"Apa mungkin Hanabi tidak masuk yah.. Tapi apa mungkin juga Menma tidak ikut masuk?!" Pria Blondie itu kemudian kembali menaiki motor Sportnya dan mulai mencari-cari adik kecilnya itu.

'Dimana kau Menma!' ia melajukan motornya dengan kencang untuk mulai mencari dimana adiknya berada. Namun setelah tidak jauh dari sekolah adiknya berasal. Disebuah taman kecil yang kosong terlihat sosok yang ia cari-cari sedang duduk diayunan.

Merasa kenal dengan sosok itu ia menghampirinya dengan kencang.

.

"Kau ini.. Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau membolos." Pria itu menanyakan adiknya dari jauh sambil berjalan kearahnya.

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Tidak mau menunjukkan wajahnya yang sedang terbawa suasana tidak baik. Pria Blondie ini paling tidak suka diacuhkan. Ia kemudian berjongkok didepan adiknya yang sedang duduk diayunan.

"Apa kau tidak malu? Sudah besar masih main sendirian disini siang-siang bolong." Ujar pria itu sambil menatap adiknya yang masih menunduk.

Masih tidak ada respon dari adiknya.

Ia kemudian ikut duduk disebuah ayunan kosong disamping adiknya. Dan mulai berbicara sendiri sambil mengayunkan ayunannya kebelakang dan kedepan.

"Ah.. Kalau Hanabi tahu saja kau disini sendirian. Ia pasti merasa kau tidak membutuhkannya. Apalagi kalau kau membolos disekolah-"

"Ia sudah pindah."

Suara kecil adiknya mampu didengar oleh pria blondie itu. Namun adiknya masih terus menundukan kepalanya. Masih menyembunyikan wajah sendunya.

"Eh? Pindah? Siapa?" tanya pria blondie itu penasaran. Ia memberhentikan ayunannya.

Tidak ada jawaban lagi darinya. Ia kembali terdiam seperti pertamanya.

"Siapa sih yang pindah? Hanabi?" ucap pria itu sambil menatap adiknya bingung dan penuh tanda tanya.

Adiknya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah pelan. Setelah itu mengangkat wajahnya menatap kakaknya. Pria Blondie itu membulatkan matanya melihat kedua mata adiknya yang sudah membengkak karena menangis. Dengan cepat Pria Blondie bernama Naruto itu turun dari ayunannya dan memeluk adiknya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Mengapa Hanabi pindah? Pindah kemana?" Naruto memeluk adiknya berusaha menenangkan adiknya itu.

Menma membalas pelukan hangat kakaknya. Setelah itu menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang kakaknya sendiri. Kemudian menatap kakaknya memberi jawaban.

"A-Aku.. A-Aku.. Tidak tahu mengapa dia pindah dan tidak tahu kemana ia pindah." Menma mulai menintikkan air matanya sedikit demi sedikit.

Naruto mulai tidak percaya mengapa Hanabi bisa pindah dari sekolahnya. Namun ia mempunyai ide. "Ayo kita datangi rumahnya dan menanyakan padanya."

Setelah itu diangguk mengerti oleh Menma.

.

.

.

Kedua pria itu hanya menatap rumah kosong yang sudah tak berpenghuni. Kemudian mencoba mengetuk pintu cokelat milik rumah itu. Mencoba memastikan bahwa rumah itu pasti masih memiliki penghuni berwujud manusia.

Tok' Tok'

'Cklek' Pintu itu hanya dengan ketukan saja sudah mampu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Merasa dipersilahkan untuk masuk. Mereka berdua kemudian memasuki rumah itu dengan penasaran. Kemanakah perginya mereka? Apa mereka ada didalam? Apa sedang pergi keluar?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan keluar begitu saja dibenak masing-masing. Mereka berusaha untuk berpikir positif. Tidak lama kemudian mereka mulai menelusuri rumah itu satu persatu dengan sendirinya. Namun masih tidak ada penghuninya.

CRACH!

Naruto dan Menma mendengar suara pecahan sesuatu berasal dari dapur dimana baru saja mereka telusuri bersama. Dengan cepat mereka berlari kearah dapur. Dipikiran Naruto itu pasti ulah Hinata yang memecahkan sesuatu.

Namun setelah sampai didapur yang mereka dapati bukanlah Hinata. Melainkan Kucing hitam yang sedang berada diatas meja makan menjatuhkan piring-piring yang ada diatasnya.

"Kucing sialan! Kaget aku mendengarnya." Ujar Naruto kemudian mengusir kucing tersebut. Ia mulai khawatir dengan keberadaan Hinata. Dimanakah Hinata dan adiknya berada sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cek kamar mereka." Tarik Menma menuju arah kamar dimana tempat peristirahatan Hanabi dan Hinata.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar milik pujaan mereka berdua. Naruto sempat mengingat kejadian panas antara dirinya dengan Hinata dikamar milik Hinata. Wajahnya seketika mulai memanas dan memerah. Kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Bukan saatnya berpikiran seperti itu Baka!' sambil menepis bayangan-bayangan mereka berdua melakukan hal panas.

'Cklek-

"Pintunya tidak dikunci.." Menma kemudian mulai masuk kedalam kamar itu dengan kakaknya. Mereka mulai melihat-lihat dengan serius isi kamar wanita pujaan mereka. Namun ketika Menma membuka lemari baju milik Hanabi. Ia tidak menemukan apapun. Melainkan hanya barang-barang yang tidak bisa dipakai lagi dan disimpan didalam lemari.

Sama halnya dengan Naruto. Pria itu tidak menemukan pakaian milik Hinata sehelaipun didalam lemarinya. Bahkan dimeja belajar milik Hinata hanya tertinggal buku-buku sekolahnya dan beberapa buku-buku asing dari sekolahnya.

"Kurasa ia memang benar-benar pindah Nii-san.." Ujar Menma kembali menundukan kepalanya kebawah. Menahan tangisnya dan menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Berusaha keras menahannya.

Naruto juga hanya terdiam melihat isi kamar ini. Tidak ada satupun pakaian-pakaian yang tersisa. Dan juga tidak ada tanda-tanda kepergian mereka. Ini jelas membuat Naruto bingung setengah mati.

Bagaimana bisa Hinata meninggalkannya setelah beberapa hari yang lalu mereka baru saja bermain bersama. Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya dan memikirkan kejadian disekolah. Kalau tidak salah ada seorang murid kelas 10 yang pindah dari sekolahnya. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya siapa orang itu.

Namun setelah diingat-ingat Hinata adalah anak kelas 10. Naruto kemudian membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Menurutnya apa mungkin itu bisa saja Hinata yang baru saja pindah dari sekolahnya.

"Menma! Aku akan kembali kesekolah setelah mengantarmu pulang! Ayo kita ke motor." Kemudian berlari cepat keluar rumah dan menaiki motor sportnya. Menma kemudian mengejarnya dan setelah itu berhenti didepan motor kakaknya itu.

"Kenapa Naruto-nii malah lebih memilih untuk kesekolah dari pada mencari tahu keberadaan mereka?!" teriak Menma. Dan lepaslah tangisan itu dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto hanya membuang mukanya dan tetap menyuruh Menma untuk naik. Setelah itu Menma menurutinya dan mereka memulai perjalanan mereka menuju rumah.

.

KRIIITTT!

Suara motor yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Menandakan bahwa kedua pria itu telah sampai didepan gerbang rumahnya. Menma akhirnya turun dari motor itu dan kemudian menepuk-nepuk celananya.

"Nii-chan ada urusan apa mau kesekolah lagi? Sudah mulai gelap." Tanyanya kepada kakak tertuanya. Kemudian mensejejerkan tubuhnya dengan kakaknya.

"Nii-chan mau mencari tahu perpindahan Hinata kemana. Kebetulan hari ini ada adik kelasku yang pindah dari sekolah. Aku ingin menanyakannya." Setelah itu melajukan motornya meninggalkan adiknya yang masih diam berdiri. Melihat kepergian kakaknya dan bergumam untuk keselamatan kakaknya dan juga..

"Semoga tidak jauh dari sini Hana-chan pergi." Setelah itu ia masuk kedalam rumahnya sambil berjalan santai.

Tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya didepan teras rumahnya sambil memasangkan wajah khawatirnya. Dan berusaha untuk menghampiri Menma.

"Menma sayang.."

Merasa dipanggil namanya. Menma menoleh keasal suara. Kemudian setelah ia memandang wajah khawatir ibunya, ia membuang kembali wajahnya. Setelah itu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju masuk kedalam rumah.

"Menma. Maafkan ibu atas kejadian tadi pagi.." Kushina mulai mengikutinya dari belakang dan hanya didiami oleh anaknya sendiri.

Menma kemudian melepaskan sepatunya dan melepaskan kaos kakinya. Kushina hanya melihat anaknya yang sedang merapihkan sepatunya ketempat sepatu.

"Tadaima.." ucap Menma tanpa menoleh kebelakang Kushina yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Okaeri sayang." Jawab Kushina sambil menatapnya lembut dari belakang. Walau wajah lembutnya tidak dilihat oleh Menma sendiri.

Menma kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamarnya. Ia menaiki anak tangga yang menuju kamarnya dan kakaknya.

"Sayang.. Apa kau mau makan?" Tanya Kushina yang berhenti mengikutinya menaiki tangga.

Menma hanya meliriknya sekilas. Setelah itu ia kembali memperhatikan jalannya menuju kamarnya. Seperti anak durhaka saja Menma saat ini. mendiami ibunya tanpa memperhatikan ibunya yang khawatir. Namun rasa kesal yang dialami Menma tidak bisa dibaca oleh ibunya itu. Dimana ia sudah ditampar oleh ibunya yang ia sayangi.

.

Naruto terus berlari sekencang mungkin menuju ruang guru. Disekolah hanya tinggal dirinya dan beberapa murid yang masih mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang belum selesai. Sekolahnya sangatlah besar dan mewah. Hal ini membuatnya kewalahan untuk menuju ruangan ke ruangan. Apalagi ruang guru sangatlah elit disekolah ini. Memiliki penjaga didepannya. Padahal hanyalah ruang guru.

Setelah sampai didepan ruang guru ia memasuki ruang guru itu dengan alasan masih memiliki tugas yang belum selesai terhadap guru yang masih berada didalam ruang guru.

Akhirnya ia berhasil masuk dan langsung menghampiri meja guru bahasa jepangnya yaitu Mabui Sensei. Alias wali kelas adik kelasnya yang sangat ia penasarani. Namun ia berharap adik kelas yang pindah bukanlah Hinata.

"Ah.. Naruto? Mengapa jam segini kau masih berkeliaran disekolah? Tumben sekali. Kau terlihat lelah. Ada apa?" Mabui sensei langsung menyadari keberadaan Naruto.

Sementara Naruto masih kelelahan mengeluarkan tenanganya yaitu berlarian disepanjang koridor sekolahnya yang sangat besar. Hanya untuk sampai keruang guru ini saja. Dasar blondie bodoh.

"Kumohon beritahu aku. Siapa murid sensei yang baru saja pindah." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat dan masih terus melanjutkan penetralan nafasnya.

Mabui terkejut melihat tingkah muridnya yang sudah menginjak 17 tahun dan kelas 3 SMA itu. Ia datang jauh-jauh sampai kelelahan seperti ini hanya untuk menanyakan hal semacam ini? Mabui berpikir bahwa tingkat keingintahuan Naruto sangatlah luar biasa hanya untuk yang seperti ini.

Kemudian ia tersenyum sambil menopangkan tangannya dipipi kanannya. Ia tersenyum manis. Setelah itu membuka buku nama-nama muridnya itu. Dan mencari-cari siapa yang sudah dicoreti namanya.

Dan..

"Hyuuga Hinata."

DEG!

Naruto yang masih membungkuk kemudian memejamkan matanya begitu dalam. Berharap yang ia dengar hanyalah mimpi. Setelah itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Dan kembali menegakkan dirinya untuk menatap senseinya itu.

"Kalau saya boleh tau. Kemana ia pindah?" Tatapan Naruto kemudian mulai menajam kearah Mabui.

Mabui terkejut kembali melihat wajah Naruto berubah seketika. Ia menatap Naruto dengan terkejut dan bingung. Ada urusan apa pria ini dengan muridnya yang sudah pindah.

"Sensei memiliki suratnya. Hanya saja sensei belum membaca-"

"Ijinkan aku yang membacanya!" kemudian Naruto kembali membungkukkan badannya. Mabui hanya heran dengan sikap Naruto yang seperti ini. benar-benar ada apa dengannya.

Mabui kemudian mengambil tasnya dan mencari-cari sepucuk surat yang diberikan oleh pria yang beberapa hari lalu mendatangi rumahnya hanya untuk memberikan surat perpindahan dari Hinata.

Dan setelah ditemukannya surat itu. Mabui hanya memperhatikan surat itu. 'Apa isinya sangat penting? Apa didalamnya ada sesuatu? Uangkah? Atau? Mengapa Naruto anak orang kaya sangat menginginkannya.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Mabui kemudian membuka surat itu dan mulai membacanya. 'Tidak ada yang menarik didalam surat ini. Lagipula hanya surat perpindahan.' Setelah membacanya ia memberikannya kepada Naruto yang masih terus membungkuk hormat.

"Kau tidak lelah apa membungkuk seperti itu terus." Ujarnya dan membuat Naruto reflek menegakkan kembali badannya.

Naruto hanya terdiam dan menatap Mabui sensei yang masih memberikan surat itu padanya. Dengan sopan Naruto menerimanya dan mulai membacanya.

Atas Nama :  
>Hyuuga Hinata.<p>

Surat ini berisikan tentang :  
>Atas nama Hyuuga Hinata. Saya mengutuskan diri saya untuk pindah dari sekolah ini dengan alasan mengikuti orangtua saya yang pindah keEropa atas pekerjaannya. Dan meminta persetujuan dari sekolah ini dengan menerima kembali surat-surat sekolah ini. Agar saya bisa melanjutkannya kembali disekolah selanjutnya.<p>

Terima kasih

Tanda Tangan

(Tanda tangan)

Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya membaca isi surat itu. Ia tidak percaya Hinata pergi begitu jauh darinya. Bahkan ia pergi jauh ke..

"Eropa? I-Itu jauh sekali.." ujarnya kemudian mengerutkan keningnya dan menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri setelah membacanya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Mabui kepadanya.

Naruto kemudian menatap senseinya. Dan membungkuk hormat untuk pamit pulang. Setelah itu kembali berlari menuju motornya untuk pulang kerumahnya. Memberitakan kabar buruk kepada adiknya bahwa Hinata telah pergi jauh.

.

.

Dan Hanabi juga seperti itu..

.

Kedua belahan jiwa mereka..

.

Sama-sama telah pergi menjauh dari mereka..

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

A/N:

YATTA! Akhirnya update juga! Gomen kalau masih ngegantung terus ceritanya T.T Mungkin untuk fanfic pertama.. lebih suka cerita yang panjang-panjang :D !

Ohya.. PAPA NARUTO/NANADAIME/HOKAGE-SAMA! OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU YA! XDXDXDXD Be the best daddy for BoruHima and be the best husband for Mama Hina XDXDXD Salam dari anak angkatmu *Uhuk!*.

Saya akan mengupdate beberapa chp lagi. Karena sudah mau tamat! Terima kasih buat kalian yang masih slalu mengikuti cerita ini!

By to the way..

Mind Reviewnya ? XD XD


	10. Chapter 10

Yosh! Ketemu lagi sama aku XD kali ini di Chp 10 gatau ya menurut kalian akan lebih seru atau engga hehe.. Yosh yosh! Gausah pake basa basi lagi!

Lanjut!~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Naruto Will Be Always with Masashi Kishimoto Sensei ^^

Pair : NaruHina Canon x MenmaHana (Bukan Canon)

**WARNING! **

Jika sebagian dari anda tidak menyukai cerita atau pair ini. Saya ingatkan untuk tidak membacanya. Dan jika sebagian dari anda masih ngotot untuk baca. Sakitnya akibat pair ini adalah kesalahan dari diri anda yang masih berniat untuk membacanya. Jika tidak menyukai fic ini, anda boleh membaca fic yang lainnya. Karena saya adalah Pemula disini.

-Terima kasih-

.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca !

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Tidak mungkin.." Ucap Menma sambil memegang surat perpindahan Hinata dan Hanabi. Ia sangat shock mengetahui kalau mereka berdua sudah pindah jauh ke Eropa.<p>

Disisi lain Naruto hanya menunduk saja. Banyak sekali pikirannya saat ini. Benar-benar terkejut dirinya dibuat oleh surat perpindahan itu. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan keluar dari kepalanya.

Mengapa ia pindah?

Dengan siapa ia pergi?

Dan untuk apa ia pergi jauh ke Eropa?

Menma kemudian kembali menatap kakaknya yang masih menunduk kebingungan. Mereka sama-sama bingung sekali tentang masalah ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai mereka tanpa diberi kabar perpindahannya.

"Hey.. Aku berniat untuk menjemputnya kembali disana." Suara baritone khas kakaknya dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sukses memecahkan keheningan disekitar mereka.

"T-Tapi.. Apa Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan akan menginjinkan kita pergi kesana?" spontan. Menma langsung bersemangat.

"Memangnya aku akan mengajakmu adik kecil?" ejek Naruto yang melirik Menma secara sekilas.

"Nii-chan semakin hari semakin menyebalkan!" teriak Menma kesal kepada Naruto.

Setelah Menma berteriak seperti itu. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. Berhasil mengerjai adiknya yang masih saja berkelakuan seperti anak kecil. Padahal memang masih kecil.

Menma hanya menunduk. Tidak memperdulikan tawaan kecil dari kakaknya itu. Ia masih menundukan kepalanya. Mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam hatinya. Dari apa yang terjadi padanya. Ingin ia beritahukan kepada kakaknya. Walau tadi pagi kakaknya juga ikut menyebalkan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berdiam diri dirumah ini. Berdiam diri hingga hari pertunanganku tiba. Aku lebih memilih kabur dari rumah ini dari pada bersama wanita kuning itu. Sama sekali berbeda dengan Hanabi." Ucapnya panjang lebar.

Naruto mengerti apa yang dimaksud Menma. Kalau ia berada diposisi Menma. Ia juga mungkin akan berpikiran sama dengan adiknya itu. Sebab mereka berdua adalah kakak beradik yang kembar dan hanya dijauhi oleh umur.

Ia menghampiri adiknya dan mengusap-usap kepala adiknya itu seperti kucing. Menma hanya merasakan kehangatan tangan kakaknya yang menyentuh kepalanya.

"Nanti akan kubicarakan dengan tou-chan dan kaa-chan tentang aku akan membawa dirimu kesana. Akan kuusahakan demi adik tercinta." Tersenyum lebar adalah khas Naruto yang sekarang ia gunakan untuk memberikan kepercayaan kepada adiknya itu. Dan Menma tersenyum sama seperti kakaknya.

Benar-benar kembar..

.

.

.

.

**Hotel George V Paris  
><strong>

"Hyaaaahhhh~! Akhirnya kita bisa istirahat juga! Wahaha.. Tempat tidurnya empuk sekali Nee-chan! Mewah banget yah ternyata hotel-hotel diparis. Aku tidak menyangkanya bahwa semua yang diparis itu mewah-mewah sekali." Sesampainya mereka disebuah Hotel. Hanabi langsung saja meloncat-loncati tempat tidur yang sudah tersedia.

"H-Hana.. Nanti tempat tidurnya rusak kalau-"

"Tidak akan Hinata-chan.. Disini tempat tidur seperti itu sudah biasa untuk dijadikan seperti itu. Nih lihat yah.." Potong Konan kepada Hinata yang langsung naik ketempat tidur dan ikut loncat-loncat bersama Hanabi.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa. Hinata yang melihatnya sangat senang dan tersenyum manis. Ingin ikut meloncat-loncatinya namun malu dan gengsinya Hinata sangatlah besar dibanding mereka berdua.

Hotel ini sangat mewah dan besar. Awal masuk saja Hinata dan Hanabi sangat terpesona dengan design-design dari hotel ini. Sasuke bilang kepadanya bahwa biaya hotel ini sangatlah mahal. Apalagi menampung mereka semua yang sangatlah banyak dalam team.

"Hinata. Ayo ikut!" Konan kemudian menarik Hinata untuk ikut berloncat-loncat bersama. Ya.. mereka bertiga memang dalam satu kamar yang sama. Dan itu membuat Hinata semakin bahagia bisa bersama-sama seperti sekarang.

Dengan loncat bersama saja.. sudah menjadi kenangan terindah untuk Hinata dan Hanabi. Betapa bahagianya mereka sekarang.

.

Pemandangan diluar jendela di siang hari sudah menjadi ketertarikan untuk pria berambut raven itu. Sesekali ia meminum teh yang baru saja ia buat. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya dan hatinya. Yaitu wanita yang baru beberapa jam lalu bersamanya.

Pria berambut raven bernama Sasuke itu kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sesekali wajahnya memerah hebat ketika membayangkan saat-saat bersamanya. Padahal ia dengan wanita itu baru saja bertemu kemarin.

"Hahh.. Menyebalkan.." Helaan nafasnya yang membuatnya sedikit lega. Namun pikiran dan hatinya masih saja mengganggunya. Ia terus saja menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sesekali pikiran bayang-bayang gadis itu muncul.

Sementara dibelakangnya Deidara dengan Sasori hanya menatapnya bingung. Berbeda dengan Sasori yang mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke.

Dari tatapan Sasori berusaha mencoba menyampaikan keSasuke yang masih menatap keluar jendela. 'Seharusnya kau ikuti saja jalan ceritamu. Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan.' Tatapan yang diberikan Sasori kepada Sasuke yang membelakanginya dengan Deidara.

"Mungkin dia sudah lapar ya Sasori?" Ucap Deidara khawatir. Namun hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Sasori dan itu sukses membuat Deidara mengerti situasi Sasuke.

"Ahh.. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi mencari makanan. Kau mau menitip tidak Sasori? Sasuke?"

Keduanya masih terdiam. Sasori akhirnya menoleh kearah Deidara yang sudah berjalan kearah pintu untuk keluar dari kamar mereka. "Pesankan saja aku apa yang mau kau beli. Dan untuk Sasuke juga."

Dan dibalas Deidara dengan mengangkatkan tangan kanannya setengah keatas. Dan tangan kirinya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Lalu masih membelakangi Sasuke dan Sasori berjalan keluar. Mengartikan bahwa 'Ya aku mengerti.'

Setelah itu Deidara menghilang setelah ia keluar dari pintu itu.

Merasa sudah saatnya membantu kawannya untuk tenang. Sasori tidak ambil diam saja. Melainkan ia menghampiri untuk ikut membantu menenangkan pikiran rekan timnya itu.

"Jadi.. Kau sudah memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta pada orang seperti dia?" ucap Sasori yang tiba-tiba duduk disamping rekan timnya Uchiha Sasuke. Namun ia tidak memandang temannya itu. Ia ikut memandangi pemandangat kota paris dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai yang cukup tinggi.

Sikap Sasori dan Sasuke tidak beda jauh. Mereka sama-sama memiliki sifat cuek dan hanya merespon seadanya saja. Hanya berbeda jika sudah bertemu wanita. Namun dalam sifat asli. Mereka cuek dan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan wanita.

Namun untuk sekarang mereka terlihat berbeda karena sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu sudah tidak lagi muncul. Dari kemarin dipikirannya hanya wanita yang baru bertemu dan sekarang ikut dengannya. Namun ini benar-benar bukan seperti Sasuke yang Sasori kenal.

"Apa kau sudah bisa untuk melupakannya?" tanya Sasori yang tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke kini menatapnya tajam.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia." Tatapan tajam Sasuke masih dihiraukan Sasori yang masih memandang pemandangan kota itali.

Sasori menghembuskan nafasnya seakan didalam hembusan itu merupakan sebuah kalimat yang tidak bisa Sasuke baca dari Sasori. Sasuke terus menatapnya tajam. Menunggu jawaban dari Sasori yang sudah membuatnya bertatap tajam padanya.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak mengulanginya dari awal dengan Hinata-chan?" setelah menyebut namanya. Wajah Sasuke merona hebat.

DEG!

Spontan Sasuke memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Dan setelah itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasori. 'Sial!' batinnya dalam hati yang menggerutu degup jantungnya semakin kencang.

"Dengar Sasori! Aku tidak akan memberikannya harapan atau aku yang berharap padanya! Aku hanya perlu menunggu Sakura untuk membuka hatinya!" bentak Sasuke kepada Sasori yang dibalas senyuman licik oleh Sasori.

Sasori kemudian menatap mata Sasuke tajam sambil tersenyum licik. Seakan mengejeknya untuk tidak bermain-main dengan perasaannya sendiri. Karena Sasori sudah lama mengenal seluk beluk Sasuke dari kecil. Itu juga karena mereka teman semasa kecil.

"Oh ya? Sepertinya kau salah Sasuke. Dia benar-benar sudah berharap padamu karena dirimu yang sangat memperhatikannya. Dan juga.. bukankah kau sendiri yang dari awal mengatakan sudah menemukan putrimu yang kau cari-cari?" ucap Sasori melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Mencoba untuk mengintimidasikan Sasuke yang sedang dilema wanita.

Sasuke mendecik kesal. Kemudian spontan berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ingat Sasori." Masih terus menunduk. Kemudian ia memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanannya. Dan memejamkan kedua matanya. "Sakura.. akan selalu disini dan takkan pernah tergantikan! Kau mengerti?!"

Sasori melirik untuk memandang pemandangan kota. Tidak berniat memandang sifat Sasuke yang seperti anak kecil. Masih dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Tapi itu salahmu sendiri yang sekarang memberikan harapan kepada Hinata-chan. Dan meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja-"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya aku akan kembali lagi untuk menjemputnya kemari! Jadi kau tidak usah ikut campur dengan urusanku! Dan dia juga berjanji untuk menungguku kembali dan membuka hatinya hanya untukku!" bentak Sasuke yang sudah sampai dipuncak terpendamnya.

Setelah itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang berdiam duduk disana sendirian tanpa membalas kembali perkataan Sasuke kepadanya. Masih tetap dengan posisi biasanya. Setelah itu senyuman itu muncul dari wajah tampannya.

"Like i care.."

.

.

"Hey Hinata.. Apa kau tahu suatu hal tentang Sasuke?" Tanya wanita berambut biru pendek kepadanya sambil mensejajarkan dirinya untuk duduk disebelah Hinata.

Siang telah berganti dengan malam. Kini waktunya para manusia ini tidur dan beristirahat dengan tenang. Namun ketika Hanabi dan yang lain telah tidur. Hanya mereka berdualah yang masih berjaga karena faktor belum tertarik untuk menutup matanya dan beristirahat.

Konan mengenakan Tank top putih dihiasi gambar kucing ditengahnya membuatnya terlihat lebih fresh. Dan ditambah mengenakan celana panjang. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang hanya memakai baju santainya untuk tidur.

"Sasuke-san? Ada apa dengannya?" jawab Hinata penasaran.

Konanpun langsung menampakkan wajah seriusnya. Dan memegang kedua tangan Hinata dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Kau jangan terlalu berharap dengannya yah Hinata. Mungkin dia memang terlihat perhatian padamu. Namun ia tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padamu." Ucap Konan dengan tidak enak hati mengatakannya.

"EH?! B-Berharap?! M-Memangnya aku berharap apa padanya Ko-Konan Senpai? Apa aku terlihat mengharapkan sesuatu darinya yah?" Tanya Hinata yang tidak lupa memasangkan wajah terkejutnya.

Konan hanya diam seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah itu mengangguk antusias. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata semakin terloncat dari sofa. Bahkan Hinata berteriak kecil. Membuat Hanabi yang sedang tidur sedikit terbangun karena suaranya.

"A-Aku harus bagaimana ini? Aku sama sekali tak menaruh perasaan apapun padanya." Terang Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dan meremas celana yang ia kenakan.

"Dia itu memiliki gadis impiannya disekolah kita. Dan itu aku yang memperkenalkannya." Jelas Konan tersenyum kemenangan.

Hinata hanya diam. Menunggu jawaban selanjutnya yang akan Konan katakan. Hinata sangat penasaran dengan gadis impian Sasuke yang satu sekolah dengannya. Kira-kira siapa ya pikirnya dalam hati.

"Haruno Sakura." Konan kembali melanjutkannya. Membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut lagi dan menegang sesaat.

'S-Sakura Senpai? Y-Yang.. Naruto Senpai s-suka bukan?' batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Sakura adalah teman mainku disekolah. Kami tidak terlalu dekat. Hanya jika ia datang keperpustakaan saja kami main dan bercerita bersama. Kukenalkan ia pada Sasuke. Dan itu dalam sekejap membuat mereka berdua jatuh hati. Tapi rumors yang beredar dia dan Naruto berpacaran membuat Sasuke patah hati. Namun ia tidak pernah untuk menyerah."

**DEG!**

Degup jantung Hinata berdegup begitu kencang ketika mendengar sebutan Naruto dalam pembicaraan mereka. Kenapa pria itu slalu ada dimana-mana. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya mendengar rumors itu.

"Sasuke kemudian mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa dia akan kembali dari sini untuk menjemput Sakura dan membuktikan cintanya. Sakura juga mengatakan tentang rumors yang beredar antara hubungannya dengan Naruto itu cuman bualan semata. Ia dengan Naruto sama-sama tidak memiliki perasaan. Dan ia juga bilang bahwa sebelum waktu itu tiba. Ia akan membuka hatinya untuk Sasuke." Ucap Konan panjang lebar menjelaskan. Namun cukup membuat Hinata terkejut.

'Ti-Tidak ada perasaan? Na-Naruto senpai dengan Sakura senpai?' kaget Hinata yang mematung. Ia kemudian mencerna selama ini bahwa mereka adalah teman dan setiap rumors yang beredar, tidak ada dari mulut mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan.

Apa selama ini yang Hinata pikirkan tidak seperti yang terjadi?

Apa Hinata salah paham terlalu jauh?

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak boleh memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Sekarang ia sedang fokus dengan kegiatan seperti ini. lebih bisa diandalkan pikirnya.

"Ah.. Aku tidak ada perasaan apapun kepada Sasuke-san. Mungkin karena kedekatan kami membuatku terlihat berharap padanya. Padahal tidak sama sekali." Ia tersenyum mengatakannya. Memang sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Sasuke. Mungkin kedekatan mereka saja.

Konan mengelus punggungnya pelan dan tertawa pelan. "Lagian kau ini yah.. Memangnya wanita semanis dirimu itu tipenya seSasuke ya? Rendahan sekali levelmu Hinata-chan.." sambil kembali tertawa pelan.

Dan hanya dibalas tawaan oleh Hinata. "Tipeku itu 100% Naruto senpai- ups!" perkataannya yang secara spontan dan reflek membuat dirinya terkejut. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya seakan keceplosan mengatakannya.

'Ke-Kenapa Na-Naruto Senpai coba?!' batinnya memarahi dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Sangat merah. Dan membuang mukanya dari pandangan Konan menatapnya terkejut.

Wajah Konan benar-benar terkejut ketika Hinata mengatakan tipenya adalah 100% Naruto.

"Ini hanya aku yang salah dengar atau memang kau menyebutkan nama Naruto sebagai tipemu?" tanya Konan penasaran kepada Hinata. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. Menatap intens.

Hinata hanya kaku dan menunduk dengan rona merah diwajahnya. Tidak mampu mengatakan apapun atau menjawabnya.

"T-Ternyata.. Tipemu itu seperti dia?! Lebih rendah dari yang kukira ternyata yah.." benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan Hinata yang super cute menyukai atau mentipei Naruto sebagai pria idamannya.

"I-Itu matamu yang mulai rusak atau memang kau benar-benar mentipeinya Hinata-chan?!"

'Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Tapi itu memang sudah terjadi dia sebagai pria idamanku.' Batin Hinata dalam hati yang tidak berani menatap Konan.

'Ahh menyebalkan.'

.

.

**Namikaze Mansion**

Suasana makan malam yang sangat canggung. Tidak ada yang berbicara atau yang mau berusaha membuka pembicaraannya. Semua diam satu sama lain. Benar-benar tidak ada yang ingin memulainya. Semuanya sibuk dengan kesibukkan masing-masing yang terus mengunyah makanan yang tersedia.

Naruto tidak suka dengan keadaan canggung seperti ini. Benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya. Ia tidak suka dengan suasana hening. Keluarganya bukan keluarga yang suka mendiami satu sama lain.

Biasanya mereka akan saling bertukar cerita atau kejadian yang dialami hari ini oleh mereka sendiri. Menceritakan kejadian sehari-hari atau menanyakannya satu sama lain. Namun hari ini bukan suasana hati keluarga mereka.

Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"J-Jadi.. K-Kaa-san masak enak yah hari ini." ucap Naruto berusaha memecahkan keheningan.

Memiliki sikap yang sama dengan anak pertamanya. Kushina ikut nimbrung dengan pembicaraan Naruto. "B-Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto? E-Enak tidak masakan Kaa-san?" namun tetap dengan keadaan canggung.

Naruto mengangguk antusias sebagai jawabannya. Berbeda dengan Menma yang masih terus memakan makanannya. Sama halnya dengan ayahnya. Masih dengan suasana hati yang tidak bisa diganggu.

Ini saatnya Naruto meminta izin kepada Ayahnya untuk pulang ke Eropa bersama Menma. Alasannya mungkin dengan ingin mengunjungi obaa-sannya yang berada di itali.

"Tou-chan. Aku dan Menma berniat untuk mengunjungi Obaa-san di itali." Tanyanya dengan penuh keyakinan dan menatap wajah ayahnya yang sedang mengunyah makanannya.

"Naruto.. Tou-chan menukar pertunangan itu." Jawab Minato tanpa menatap yang lainnya atau menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Kushina, Menma dan Naruto sama-sama membulatkan kedua matanya. Sama-sama memiliki perasaan lega dan senang. Terutama Menma yang hatinya loncat kegirangan.

Kemudian wajah ayahnya kembali lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Dan berhenti melakukan kegiatan memakannya. Lalu menatap Naruto dengan intens.

"Ayahnya menukarnya denganmu."

**BRAKK!**

"Apa-apaan ini tou-chan!" Spontan Naruto berdiri dan menggebrak mejanya mendengar kabar mendadak seperti ini.

Ayahnya Minato kemudian ikut berdiri menatap Naruto. Menatap Naruto tanpa menghilangkan tatapan seriusnya.

"Sopan sekali kau melakukan hal seperti ini kepada kepala keluarga!" bentak Minato.

Kushina tidak hanya tinggal diam. Ia berusaha menenangkan keduanya dengan menenangkan mereka. "Sudah Naruto.. duduklah. Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik dengan ayahmu." Setelah itu beralih menatap Minato yang masih berdiri seperti Naruto. Kini mereka seperti teman yang bermusuhan satu sama lain.

"Apa maksudnya Anata? Bukankah kemarin kau mengatakan bahwa Menmalah yang menjadi pertunangan ini?" tanya Kushina pada suaminya.

"Aku menukarnya karena putri Hyuuga itu menginginkan Naruto sejak awal." Jelas Minato menatap Kushina.

Kushina menghela nafas. Kemudian menyuruh mereka untuk kembali duduk dengan tenang. Berusaha menetralkan suasana yang sempat canggung menjadi tegang.

"Tou-chan dulu memiliki masalah dengan keluarga Hyuuga, Naruto." Melanjutkan pembicaran ketika semua keluarga sudah duduk tenang di kursi dengan meja makan. "Ketika itu mereka merampas semua yang Tou-chan punya.. Hingga kau saat itu kau mengalami kecelakaan karena Tou-chan melarangmu untuk berteman dengan keluarga dari Hyuuga."

Naruto, Menma dan Kushina hanya terus mendengarkan cerita dari ayahnya. Mereka berusaha mendengar dengan detail apa saja yang terjadi hingga hal seperti ini terjadi.

"Kau begitu kesal dengan Tou-chan dan melarikan diri. Tou-chan berusaha mengejarmu. Namun Tou-chan terlambat hingga sebuah kendaraan menabrakmu hingga kau pingsan dan mengalami hilang ingatan seperti sekarang." Jelas ayahnya kepada mereka yang masih mendengarkan.

Naruto mulai bingung. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan pertunangan bodoh ini?!" tanyanya sambil menekankan perkataannya.

Minato menghelakan nafasnya. Kemudian melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya yang sempat membingungkan seluruh keluarganya termasuk istrinya sendiri yang tidak diberitahu apa-apa tentang hal seperti ini.

"Setelah kecelakaan itu kau terus menyebutkan nama seorang wanita yang berasal dari clan Hyuuga. Tou-chan lupa siapa nama wanita itu namun tou-chan sangat yakin ia berasal dari clan Hyuuga. Maka dari itu tou-chan memutuskan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan wanita Hyuuga tersebut. Namun tou-chan lupa bahwa kau penerus tou-chan. Maka tou-chan menggantimu dengan Menma." Jelas Minato panjang lebar dan menundukan kepalanya dihadapan mereka semua.

Menma kemudian menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja. Dan mulai bergumam. "Tou-chan membuangku.." namun didengar oleh mereka semua.

Kushina menghampiri anak bungsunya dan mengeluskan kepalanya dengan lembut dan hangat. Setelah itu memeluknya dan mencium kening anak bungsunya.

"Tou-chan tidak membuangmu sayang. Tou-chan menyayangimu dan memiliki alasannya sendiri melakukan itu-"

"Tapi aku tak suka." Ucap Menma menatap ibunya yang terkejut melihat wajah anak kesayangannya menahan air matanya.

Kushina menatap Minato. Minato kemudian menghampiri Menma dan memeluknya juga sama seperti Kushina. Dan pemandangan itu hanya dipandang oleh Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"Maafkan Tou-chan yah Menma?" ucap Minato tersenyum kepada putra bungsunya.

Menma hanya mengangguk mengerti dan membalas pelukan ayahnya yang memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Jadi begitu yah.. yang sempat kusebuti selama ini." Ucap Naruto sambil bergaya seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Tapi itu bukan Shion." Memejamkan matanya berusaha terus mendalamkan pikirannya.

Minato, Menma dan Kushina hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bertanda tanya (?). Siapa wanita yang memiliki clan Hyuuga yang sedang Naruto pikirkan?

"Hinata." Mulutnyapun berucap satu nama yang memiliki arti untuknya. "Hyuuga Hinata tou-chan. Bukan Hyuuga Shion." Ucap Naruto meyakinkan Ayahnya sendiri tentang seseorang yang ia sebut.

Minato membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Juga Menma yang terkejut mendengarnya. Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Mendengar sebuah nama yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya.

"Bukan Hyuuga Shion?" tanya Minato kepada Naruto. Namun dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Naruto. Benar-benar bukan wanita itu yang ia jadikan pertunangan antara Hyuuga dengan Namikaze. Bukan Hyuuga itu.

"Dan Tou-chan. Aku ingin mengunjungi Obaa-san di itali bersama Menma."

Minato dan Kushina kemudian menatap satu sama lain. Kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum hangat kepada kedua anaknya. Naruto dan Menma begitu bahagia sehingga loncat dari bangkunya begitu saja. Membuat Kushina dan Minato terkejut melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

Dan makan malam saat itu kembali memiliki suasana yang mengisi kembali suasana hati satu sama lain. Dimana mereka saling bertukar senyum mereka. Dan membagi canda dan tawa bersama keluarga mereka.

.

Wanita bersurai panjang berambut merah itu mengenakan dress hitam panjangnya seperti biasa sebelum tidur. Menetapkan dirinya untuk berjaga malam dengan memandang keluar pemandangan malam dari jendela kamarnya.

Mungkin menurut kedua anaknya ia terlihat begitu menyeramkan dengan rambut panjang berwarna merahnya mengenakan dress hitam panjang. Terlihat mengerikan dimata kedua anaknya.

Berbeda dengan Minato yang hanya menatap keindahan dan kecantikan istri tercintanya dimalam hari. Ini membuat dirinya slalu menjadi tak biasa disetiap malam sebelum mereka tidur. Namun dalam beberapa hari lalu mereka sempat memiliki suasana yang sangat canggung.

Dengan begitu hangat ia menyambut istrinya dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Mencium aroma wanita kesayangannya yang memberikan dunianya begitu indah selama ini. Berusaha merasakan kehangatan istrinya pula.

"Ahh.." Suara yang menggairahkan keluar dari bibir seksi milik istrinya ketika mulutnya mengecup lehernya.

"Kau masih indah seperti biasanya." Ucap Minato menggoda istrinya yang sempat menikmati bibir suaminya pada jenjang lehernya.

Kemudian mereka berdua hanya tertawa. Minato lalu membalikan badan Kushina untuk berhadapan dengannya. Menyuruhnya untuk menatap kedua matanya intens.

"Anata.. Apa kau tetap akan melanjutkan pertunangan ini?" tanya Kushina kepada Minato yang masih menatapnya intens.

Minato mencium bibir istrinya dengan mesra dengan hangatnya. Merasakan bibir manis istrinya yang sempat tidak ia rasakan untuk beberapa hari ini. membuatnya tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Kushina tidak tinggal diam. Ia sempat menerima ciuman itu. Namun tidak beberapa lama ia menjauhkan tubuh suaminya darinya untuk mencoba mengambil nafas.

Minato menerima dorongan dari istrinya. Namun ia menahan tangan istrinya untuk tidak menjauh dari dirinya lagi. Dan memeluk istrinya dengan hangat.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menjauhiku lagi Kushina. Aku tidak suka dan tidak tahan dengan itu." Ujar Minato masih memeluk Kushina dengan hangat.

Kushina tersenyum dan membalas pelukan suaminya. Dan tidak lupa mengelus-elus kepala suaminya yang memeluknya sangat erat. Suaminya benar-benar sangat manja malam ini padanya.

"Minato.. Aku akan pergi dari sini." Mendengar Kushina mengatakan itu membuat Minato dengan cepat menjauhkan dirinya. Dan menatap Kushina dengan tatapan marah dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi Kushina!-"

"Jika kau melanjutkan pertunangan itu Minato." Lanjut Kushina.

Setelah itu Minato membulatkan kedua matanya. Berusaha untuk menahan sesuatu dari tubuhnya.

1

.

2

.

3

.

"Ahahahaha! Astaga sayang.." Suaminya kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kushina dibuat bingung sekarang oleh kelakuan Suaminya.

"Apanya sih yang Lucu Minato!" teriak istrinya dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena merasa tidak suka ditertawakan suaminya.

Minato kemudian menghapus airmatanya yang sempat keluar karena tertawa terlalu lama dan terbahak-bahak. Tidak memperdulikan istrinya yang sudah memerah.

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu semua sayang. Lagi-lagi dia menipu kita." Jelas Minato didepan istrinya. Kushina benar-benar dibuat bingung.

"Siapa Anata?" tanya Kushina sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja keluarga busuk Hyuuga Hiashi. Lagi-lagi ia menipu kita. Saat itu aku lupa menanyakan nama anaknya. Aku juga bodoh." Ucapnya yang ditambahi sedikit tertawa.

"Kau juga salah tidak menanyakan namanya dan asal melakukan semua tindakan. Sekarang kau tak bisa lari." Kushina kemudian membuang mukanya dan kemudian mendorong kembali Minato untuk menjauh darinya.

Namun itu tidak bisa dilakukan begitu saja karena Minato seperti biasa menahannya untuk tidak menjauh darinya.

"Kushina.. Kumohon jangan seperti ini untuk yang kedua kali. Serahkan saja semuanya padaku." Setelah mengatakan semua itu. Minato memeluk Kushina untuk kedua kalinya lagi.

Kushina membalas pelukan itu lagi dan mengelus punggung suaminya. "Jangan kecewakan aku."

.

.

"Naruto Senpai.."

"Dia selalu seperti ini ya?" Ucap wanita berambut biru pendek sambil terus memerhatikan temannya yang sedang tertidur.

"Nee-chan itu sangat menyukai Naruto Senpai. Katanya mirip dengan teman lamanya yang ia kenal." Dan dijawab oleh adik dari temannya yang sedang tertidur.

Dan keduanyapun tertawa secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa Naruto Senpai.. Kena.. pa.. Sakura-chan.." gumam temannya yang masih tertidur.

Lalu kedua sejoli itupun menatap satu sama lain. Kemudian tersenyum jahil yang tak bisa terbacakan.

Wanita berambut biru itupun menghampiri telinga temannya yang sedang tertidur. Membisikan sesuatu. "Karena Sakura-chan lebih bisa mengerti aku Hinata-chan.."

"Naruto Senpai.." gumamnya lagi.

Keduanya hanya tertawa melihat temannya terus menggumami nama seseorang yang ia sukai. Menurut mereka teman dan kakaknya ini sangat menggemaskan menggumami nama seseorang disaat tertidur.

"Nee.. Konan-nee. Aku sangat menyayangi Nee-san. Kenapa? Dia sepertinya semangat terus menjalani hidupnya walau banyak sekali rintangan." Jelas Hanabi sambil terus memerhatikan kakaknya.

Konan tersenyum mengerti. Kemudian merangkul adik temannya itu. "Makanya kamu juga jangan merepotkan nee-chanmu yah?" dan dijawab senyuman oleh Hanabi.

Suara Handphone yang berasal dari meja disamping tempat tidur mengganggu aktivitas mereka berdua. Dan ternyata itu suara handphone Konan yang sedang ada panggilan.

Konan lalu dengan sigap turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri handphonenya yang sedang berdering. Dilihat nama seseorang yang menelponnya.

'Ayah'

Itulah nama yang tertera dihandphonenya saat ini. membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget membacanya. "Dia baru menelfonnya sekarang."

Pip' – Konan mengangkat telefon dari ayahnya. "Konan? Kamu dimana sayang? Ayah dan Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Itulah suara pertama yang ia dapat saat menjawab panggilan masuk dari ayahnya. Terdengar dari sana Ayahnya mengkhawatirkan keberadaannya.

Konan masih terdiam. "Dimana kamu sayang? Jawab ayah nak." Masih terus terdiam sampai kemudian..

_'Pip-_

"Lalu setelah aku menghilang kalian baru mencariku? Dasar tidak berguna." Ucapnya setelah mematikan handphonenya. Hanabi terkejut melihat Konan yang seketika marah-marah didepan ponselnya.

Ada apa? Kenapa? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Hanabi saat ini. "Aku tidak peduli kalau sampai mereka menjemputku dan berlutut dihadapanku untuk kembali dihadapan mereka lagi." Lalu setelah berkata seperti itu Konan membantingkan handphonenya begitu saja kelantai yang terlapisi karpet.

"Konan-nee.. Apa itu dari orangtuamu?" Tanya Hanabi baik-baik. Dan hanya dijawab anggukan saja oleh Konan.

"Kenapa dimatikan? Mereka pasti mengkhawatirkanmu." Konan lalu menatap ponselnya yang sudah berada didekat kakinya. Kemudian ia mengambil kembali ponselnya dan ponsel itu berdering kembali. Kali ini nama yang tertera adalah ibunya.

"Hanabi.. Kau angkat telfon dari ibuku dan katakan padanya kalau ini salah sambung." Lalu melempar ponsel itu kepada Hanabi dan ditangkap dengan kedua tangannya okeh Hanabi.

Setelah itu Hanabi memencet tombol Hijau dan mengangkatnya. "H-Halo-"

"Konan! Kamu dimana sayang? Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.. Ayah juga sayang. Tolong beritahu keberadaanmu dimana sayang. Ibu sangat sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Maafkan ayah dan ibu yang tidak pernah memperhatikanmu sayang.. sekarang cepatlah pulang." Ucap seseorang dari seberang sana sambil menangis.

Hanabi hanya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan perempuan diseberang sana. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan salah sambung dan menutup ponselnya setelah itu. Namun dirinya berkata lain.

"A-Aku juga menyayangi Kaa-chan.." setelah mengatakan itu ia mematikan ponselnya. Dan setelah itu memberikan ponselnya kepada Konan dan berlari kekamar mandi.

Konan hanya terkejut melihat Hanabi mengatakan hal itu dan mematikannya. Dan pergi berlari kekamar mandi. Konan awalnya hanya melihatnya pergi berlari. Namun setelah itu ia menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Ada apa Hanabi-chan? Kenapa kau berlari setelah mengatakan itu?" tanya Konan setelah mengejarnya.

"A-Aku hanya tidak bisa Konan-nee.. Aku merindukan ibuku." Jawabnya sambil memeluk lututnya dan mengeluarkan airmatanya didepan Konan.

Konan kemudian menghampiri dan memeluknya. Berusaha menenangkannya. "Memangnya kamu belum meminta izin kepada ibumu? Mau meneleponnya?" dan dengan cepat dijawab gelengan oleh Hanabi. Ia menatap Konan dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku dan Nee-chan tidak tahu keberadaan ayah dan ibu. Makanya aku merindukannya." Jelas Hanabi menatap Konan dengan tatapan sendu. Konan terkejut mendengarnya. Ia baru tahu bahwa Hanabi dan Hinata tidak bersama kedua orangtuanya selama ini.

"Konan-nee harusnya masih mensyukuri mereka masih bisa mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Hanabi. Dan kali ini suara sesenggukannya mulai keluar kecil-kecil.

Konan hanya menunduk mendapati ceramahan dari anak kecil yang masih dibawah umurnya. Ia kemudian memeluk Hanabi hangat. Dan mulai tersenyum. "Kau hanya belum mengenal orangtuaku saja Hanabi. Mereka egois dan tidak pernah memperdulikanku selama aku dirumah. Aku hanya sendirian tanpa kasih sayang mereka setiap hari. Dan teman-teman sekolahku yang hanya memandangku sebagai anak bangsawan. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan itu semua."

Hanabi mendengar semua penuturan dari Konan dan memejamkan matanya. Hangat seperti kakaknya sendiri. Luka yang dialaminyapun sama. Sangat sama seperti kakaknya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" suara seseorang mengagetkan mereka berdua. dan menoleh dari mana asal suara itu berada.

Ternyata Hinata sedang menatap mereka berdua yang sedang berpelukan didalam kamar mandi. Dan lebih terkejut lagi Hinata menatap Hanabi yang sedang menangis. "K-Kalian berdua sedang apa disitu?"

Konan dan Hanabi menatapnya sendu. Dan mereka berdua kemudian berdiri secara bersamaan. "Tadi Hanabi tidak mengerti menggunakan Toilet dan menangis karna-"

"Hanya karna seperti itu kau menangis Hanabi?" Tanya Hinata mengintimidasi. Hanabi hanya terdiam tak menjawab.

Hinata menghampiri mereka berdua dan tersenyum. "Nah sekarang geser yah. Aku ingin menggunakannya. Kebelet nih."

Konan dan Hanabi menggeser tanda mengerti kalau Hinata ingin menggunakan toilet. Hinata mulai melepaskan celananya. Namun karena sedang diawasi ia hanya membukanya sedikit dan menatap kedua orang tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian masih berdiam diri disana dan menatapku seperti itu? Ayo cepat keluar!" teriak Hinata mengusir dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Merasa sudah diusir mereka berdua kemudian keluar dari sana sambil menahan tawa.

"Hii mereka itu memang benar-benar deh." Ketus Hinata kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

.

.

"Nee.. Naruto-nii.." panggil Menma dengan pandangan menghadap ke langit-langit dirumahnya. "Apa kita bisa bertemu dengan mereka?".

"Nii-san juga tidak pernah seniat dan seserius ini sih dengan hal seperti ini. apalagi yang berkaitan dengan wanita." Jawab Naruto menjelaskan. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Menma.

"Aku tidak menyangka.. diumurku yang semuda ini, bisa begitu saja jatuh hati." Dan Menmapun memejamkan kedua matanya.

Mereka yang sedang berada diatas tempat tidur masing-masingnya itu bergalau bersama dengan membayangkan wanita pujaan mereka. Tidak lama kemudian Naruto bangun dan duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Sementara Menma masih memejamkan matanya. Entah sudah tertidur atau ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Naruto yang duduk ditepi ranjang yang mengarah kearah luar jendela hanya menghela nafas dan memegang dadanya. Berusaha menahan degup jantungnya.

_"Segila inikah aku padanya?"_

.

.

.

.

_"Sampai sesakit ini ditinggalkan."_

.

.

.

.

_"Padahal baru saja mengenal sosok dirinya."_

.

.

_Dia tidak tahu bahwa sebuah ingatan itu akan kembali teringat diingatannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa tahun lalu. Dia hanya belum mengetahui semuanya._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC :)**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

* * *

><p>Okay.. Pertama-tama.. saya mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para anda pembaca yang masih mau menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. maaf dikarenakan sudah sangat terlambat saya mengupdate..<p>

Kemungkinan besar saya akan menyelesaikan fanfic ini pada bulan Desember mendatang. Jadi kalian sudah tidak akan menunggu lama lagi XD

Kalau begitu saya pamit!

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mohon Reviewnya yah :D<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Halo Minna-san.. Apa kabarnya kalian? Aku harap baik-baik saja yah :D

Makasi banyak untuk kalian yang masih mau menunggu. Aku senang banget loh bacanya XD seriusan deh :D Karya pertamaku udah disenangin para Readers..

Sebelumnya mau minta maaf juga buat yang marah-marah direview. Untuk aku itu kritik dari kalian tentang Fanficku. Yang marah-marah sama fic aku, artinya fic aku udah berhasil 'ngena' kekalian hurtnya..

Aaaa~ Ureshii~ XD

Berarti benar-benar feel banget ya ngena kekalian. Yah walau mungkin masih suka typo atau salah-salah. Tapi saya benar-benar terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini sama fic aku. Di fic pertama ini aku gak nyangka masih ada yang niat support hehe..

Kalian benar-benar buat aku semakin semangat untuk terus lanjutin hehe. Padahal aku sempet mau berhentiin aja, soalnya aku suka gak ada waktu.

Sayang para readers yang udah support aku :* [Hiraukan kelebayan diriku ini]

NJOS MARE~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto Will Be Always with Masashi Kishimoto Sensei ^^

Pair : NaruHina Canon x MenmaHana (Bukan Canon)

**WARNING! **

Jika sebagian dari anda tidak menyukai cerita atau pair ini. Saya ingatkan untuk tidak membacanya. Dan jika sebagian dari anda masih ngotot untuk baca. Sakitnya akibat pair ini adalah kesalahan dari diri anda yang masih berniat untuk membacanya. Jika tidak menyukai fic ini, anda boleh membaca fic yang lainnya. Karena saya adalah Pemula disini.

-Terima kasih-

.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca !

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV's<strong>

**.**

**.**

"HINATA!"

'Sruk!

Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.. A-Apa yang barusan terjadi?! Ugh!

Aku terbangun dengan terkejut yang membuatku langsung terduduk. Hal itu membuat kepalaku ikut terkejut dan mengakibatkan rasa sakit yang tidak biasa. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku memegang kepalaku menahan rasa sakit yang seketika menjalar diseluruh kepalaku.

"Ke-Kenapa ini?!" masih terus memegang kepalaku. Ah.. betapa terkejutnya aku tadi. Bahkan aku lupa apa yang membuatku seperti ini. Perasaanku tadi aku menyebut nama seseorang. Ugh.. Apa yang-

***DEG!**

Ugh! W-Wajahku memanas! A-Apaan ini?! A-Ada apa denganku?! Tidak mungkin.. Sedikit demi sedikit semua yang ada didepan mataku semakin.. semakin..

***BRUGH!**

**.**

**End of Naruto POV's**

**.  
><strong>

Terbangun dan kembali tertidur. Itulah yang terjadi pada pria blondie bernama Namikaze Naruto tersebut. Hal buruk terjadi kepadanya begitu saja. Ia mengalami rasa sakit yang menjalar diseluruh permukaan kepalanya yang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu.

Dan selang beberapa menit kemudian dadanya mulai berdegup begitu kencang. Membuat dirinya semakin tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya dan kembali tertidur. Atau bisa diperkirakan dia pingsan dengan keringat yang mengucur diseluruh tubuhnya.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu masuk ruangan tersebut. Seorang bocah yang sedang membawa setumpuk pakaian yang ia bawa menuju kamarnya, menghempaskan semua pakaiannya ketika melihat kejadian buruk itu berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" teriaknya sambil berlari kearah kakaknya yang sudah tertidur dengan wajah pucat dan keringat yang mengucur disekujur tubuhnya. Ia kemudian berusaha membangunkan kakaknya itu dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh besar milik kakaknya.

Namun karena tak ada respon seperti kembali terbangun atau membuka kedua matanya. Ia kemudian berteriak memanggil kedua orangtuanya. Terus berteriak sampai airmata keluar dari mata sang adik begitu saja.

Merasa khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan anak mereka. Kedua orangtua itu berlari menaiki anak tangga dengan begitu cepat dan dengan raut kekhawatiran. Takut terjadi hal buruk kepada anaknya yang sedang meneriaki mereka berdua.

Seorang ibu yang lebih dulu masuk kedalam kamar anaknya itu langsung menghampiri putranya yang sedang tertidur dengan wajah yang begitu pucat. Ia meninggalkan suaminya yang masih berdiri didepan pintu masuk kamar.

"Ada apa dengannya Menma?! Apa yang terjadi dengannya!?" Kushina khawatir setengah mati melihat putra pertamanya itu sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Ia ikut menangis melihat anaknya seperti orang tak berdaya kehabisan darah. Seluruh tubuhnya dingin dan berkeringat. Wajah pucatnya yang menambahkan dirinya semakin terlihat seperti mayat tak berdaya.

Ia kemudian membalikan badannya menghadap suaminya. Apa-apaan itu suaminya? Tidak ada khawatirnya sama sekali dengan kejadian seperti ini. Melihat putranya yang tertidur kaku tak bernyawa. Ia hanya berdiam diri didepan pintu masuk.

Kushina semakin emosi melihat suaminya yang seperti itu. Kemudian ia berniat untuk menghampiri suaminya yang masih berdiam diri menatap kejadian ini. Baru setengah jalan Kushina ingin menghampiri suaminya. Ia sudah dapat melihat suaminya bergetar hebat. Mungkin itu yang membuat Minato tidak mampu menghampiri putra pertama mereka.

"I-Ini.. Sama seperti kejadian dimana dia tertabrak." Kushina dapat melihat tatapan yang bergetar itu dari mata indah suaminya. Mata itu kini mengisi arti kesedihan yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" kini suaminya berteriak dan menjerit sangat keras. Membuat Kushina dan Menma terkejut melihatnya.

Pria itu kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai kamar. Kushina kemudian menghampiri suaminya dan memeluknya. "T-Tenangkan dirimu Anata.." mengelus-elus punggung suaminya untuk membuatnya semakin tenang. Dan hal itu sukses menenangkan dirinya.

"Saat itu tubuhnya sama seperti ini. Tak bernyawa dengan sekujur darah diarea kepalanya." Ucap Minato masih bergetar. Namun sudah lebih tenang karena pelukan hangat istrinya. "Tubuhnya yang dingin dan kaku.. Wajahnya yang pucat.. dan.. dan.. itu membuatnya hampir mati karena aku."

Kushina terdiam melihat suaminya yang seperti sudah merasa sangat bersalah tentang beberapa tahun lalu. "Anata.. Jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Tolong panggilkan dokter sekarang. Atau kau akan menyesalinya seumur hidupmu dari pada terlambat." Kemudian Kushina mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyalurkan rasa hangatnya untuk menenangkan diri suaminya.

Minato membalas pelukan itu dan kemudian bukannya menelfon, ia malah menangis semakin menjadi dipelukan Kushina. 'Are? Ahh.. Aku salah bicara padanya. Itu malah membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.' Batin Kushina dengan wajah semakin kesalnya.

Menma merasa tidak kuat lagi melihat kakaknya yang seperti tak bernyawa lagi akhirnya berlari kecil menuju telephone rumah. Dan memanggil sang dokter untuk segera secepatnya datang kemari.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan putra saya dok? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Kushina mendekati sang dokter yang sedang melihat hasil pemeriksaannya kepada Naruto. Ditanya seperti itu oleh ibu sang pasien. Ia kemudian berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. Kemudian dengan sekuat hati ia menjelaskan kepada orangtua pasien.

"Sebelumnya saya mau bertanya." Tanya dokter kepada kedua orangtua pasien.

Kushina dan Minato kemudian saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Kekhawatiran tersirat diwajah mereka berdua. Tidak lupa Menma yang berada dibelakang ikut mendengarkan. Ia juga memasang wajah khawatir.

Dengan mantap Kushina menjawab. "Boleh dok. Apapun itu."

Dokter yang mengerti kemudian berpikir sebentar. Membuat keluarga pasien didepannya semakin bertanya-tanya dan semakin dibuat khawatir. Dokter kemudian membuka suaranya.

"Mau kabar baik atau kabar buruk dulu?" tanya dokternya dengan hati-hati.

"Kabar buruk dok." Jawab Minato. Ia semakin merasa tak enak. Karena dikabarkan adanya kabar buruk dan kabar baik. Kushina ikut mengangguk setuju dengan jawaban Minato.

Dokter kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Berusaha tidak membuat keluarga pasien menjadi panik mendengar kabar buruk ini.

"Sebelumnya akan saya jelaskan mengenai sesuatu yang diderita anak anda berdua. Hilang ingatan terjadi karena adanya kerusakan struktur neuroanatomical yang menghambat ingatan, proses penyimpanan ingatan, dan proses mengingat kenangan. Hilang ingatan menyeluruh dapat terjadi secara mendadak dan dapat terjadi secara bertahap tergantung pada penyebabnya. Ada beberapa yang membuatnya menjadi semakin parah seperti ini." Ucap dokter selesai menjelaskan.

Kushina kemudian memajukan wajahnya untuk menegaskan pertanyaannya. "Apa yang membuat anak saya kembali seperti ini dok?! Bukannya dia sudah sembuh total? Hanya ingatannya saja yang menghilang saat masih kecil?"

Dokter kemudian berpikir. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam kearah keluarga yang sudah sangat khawatir. "Ada beberapa akibat yang membuat dirinya semakin tidak menjaga kesehatannya. Sekarang ini seperti yang saya lihat. Ada sesuatu yang belum hilang seutuhnya diingatannya. Dan itu membuatnya untuk mencari tahu dan berusaha keras mengingat apa yang ingin ia ingat ini. Ini sangat berbahaya menurut saya."

Kushina dan Minato kemudian semakin menajamkan tatapannya kepada dokter dihadapannya. "Dokter jelaskanlah apa saja itu! Jangan setengah-setengah!" teriak Menma dari belakang membuat ketiga orang tersebut terkejut. Dokter mengerti maksud bocah itu dan memang sudah saatnya ia harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada keluarga Naruto. Mengingat dokter ini jugalah yang dulu menyembuhkan dan merawat Naruto saat kondisinya masih lebih parah dari pada sekarang.

"Ada beberapa penyebab anak anda seperti ini. Yang pertama adalah kesulitan tidur. Kurang tidur dapat menimbulkan kelelahan yang nantinya dapat mengganggu kekuatan otak untuk mengingat dan mempertahankan ingatan. Ia ingin sekali mengingat sesuatu. Namun ia tidak bisa mengontrol kesehatannya. Yang kedua adalah Stress dan depresi. Kedua kondisi psikologis ini bisa menyebabkan seseorang sulit untuk berkonsentrasi, dan fokus sehingga dapat mempengaruhi daya ingat seseorang. Hal ini disebabkan pada saat seseorang tegang karena stress atau trauma, maka pikirannya akan terganggu atau mengalami kelebihan beban, sehingga kemampuan mengingatnya ikut mengalami gangguan. Apa menurut kalian anak kalian ini mengalami stress? Sepertinya ia memiliki beban akhir-akhir ini yang membuat sesuatu meledak-ledak dikepalanya. Seperti berusaha untuk keluar mengingatkannya akan sesuatu." Jelas dokter secara detail dan lengkap. Sehingga membuat Kushina dan Minato terkejut setengah mati.

"Atau sebelum kejadian kecelakaan saat itu anak anda sempat berkata sesuatu? Sehingga sampai sekarang mungkin hal itu menghantui pikirannya." Jelas dokter lagi. Ia kemudian melihat kembali hasil periksaannya pada Naruto.

Kushina hanya terus berpikir kebingungan dengan penjelasan dokter. Berbeda dengan Minato yang tiba-tiba kembali bergetar hebat. Kushina yang melihat suaminya kembali seperti itu kemudian melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi untuk kembali menenangkannya. Yaitu memeluknya untuk memberikan kehangatan yang dapat membuatnya tenang.

"A-Aku sempat teringat dan mendengarkan ucapan terakhirnya saat itu.. saat dimana dirinya sudah terkujur kaku didepan mataku dengan menyebutkan nama seseorang.." Ucap Minato yang masih terus bergetar.

Kushina hanya mengelus-elus punggung suaminya yang masih bergetar. Ia berusaha untuk menenangkan suaminya terlebih dahulu sebelum mendengar apa yang ingin suaminya sampaikan.

"Hi-Hinata.."

Suara yang mampu membuat penghuni seisi kamar terkejut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan..

"N-Nii-chan!" Menma kemudian dengan cepat menghampiri kakaknya yang masih terkapar tak berdaya ditempat tidurnya.

Kushina, Minato dan dokter hanya menunggu kelanjutan apa yang akan terjadi. Kushina berusaha menahan tangisnya yang masih dapat terbendungi. Minato semakin bergetar hebat mendengar yang Naruto ucapkan. Nama itu nama yang sama persis seperti beberapa tahun lalu kecelakaan terjadi pada Naruto.

"Hi-Hinata.. Y-Ya! N-Nama itu! Nama itu yang ia ucapkan saat kecelakaan terjadi! H-Hinata..! Ya.. Hinata dari keluarga Hyuuga." Teriak Minato dengan antusias. Dokter kemudian kembali berpikir.

"Kaa-san.. Nii-chan tidak lagi berbicara. Apa yang terjadi padanya?!" teriak Menma semakin khawatir terjadi apa-apa kepada kakaknya.

"Dokter.." Kushina menatap dokter yang masih berpikir. Mengerti sedang ditatap oleh ibu sang pasien. Dokter kemudian kembali menjelaskan. "Dia hanya sedang bergurau sementara. Sampai seterusnya ia akan terus berusaha mengingat siapa Hinata itu dan siapa Hinata baginya. Sampai dirinya benar-benar akan kehilangan kendali dan ia akan menjadi seseorang yang pendiam jika hal itu sampai terjadi padanya. Ini sangat buruk. Hal itu akan menyebabkannya untuk bunuh diri jika ia akan terus penasaran sampai kematian menjemputnya."

"K-Kita harus mencari putri Hyuuga sialan itu!" teriak Minato antusias. Matanya sudah sangat merah. Sudah tidak bisa menahan dan menanggung semuanya. Melihat anaknya yang akan berakhir tragis suatu hari nanti karena dirinya dulu yang melarangnya untuk berteman dengan putri Hyuuga musuhnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Minato pergi meninggalkan mereka tidak lupa disusul oleh Menma dari belakang.

Kushina kemudian menangis. Tangisan yang ia tahan sudah tidak dapat terbendungi kembali. "G-Gomenasai Naruto.. Kaa-san tidak bersamamu saat itu. Seandainya Kaa-san bersamamu.. Kaa-san mungkin bisa menenangkanmu untuk tidak berlari. Aku ibu yang buruk untukmu.. Hiks.. Hiks..".

Karena sekarang hanya ada mereka bertiga.. Kushina, Naruto dan sang dokter. Dokterpun berusaha menenangkan ibu dari pasien yang sedang merasakan sakit melihat kondisi anaknya yang semakin parah. Dokter juga sedang berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

.

"Otou-san! Mau pergi kemana?! Banyak sekali bawaanmu." Tanya Menma melihat ayahnya yang sudah mempacking beberapa banyak barang.

"Tou-san akan mencari putri Hyuuga yang bernama Hinata itu." jelasnya masih terus melanjutkan mempacking barangnya. Menma kemudian kembali kekamarnya untuk ikut bersiap-siap. Ia ingin ikut dengan ayahnya. Berpikir bahwa ia juga dapat bertemu dengan Hanabi.

"Cih! Bagaimana aku tahu keberadaannya jika wajahnya dan gadis itu saja tidak kukenali sama sekali." Mendecik kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Ia kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang untuk menetralkan emosinya.

Ia kemudian memikirkan sesuatu. "Akan kutanya langsung saja kepada Hyuuga brengsek itu!" kemudian ia melanjutkan aksi packingannya.

.

"Tou-chan aku ikut!"

"Tidak. Kau disini saja temani Kaa-san menjaga Naruto."

"Ie! Aku mau ikut!"

"Tidak!"

"Ikut!"

"Tidak-"

"Ikut atau aku akan mencarinya sendiri saja-"

"Yasudah kau boleh ikut-"

"Yosh! Sekarang kita berangkat-"

"Hey jangan terburu-buru! Pamit dulu pada Kaa-san-"

"Yosh!"

Dan potong-potongan percakapanpun selesai-.

.

.

"Aku kenal dengan adiknya makanya aku ingin ikut." Jelas Menma yang sambil mengenakan sabuk pengamannya untuk keselamatannya. "Sekarang kita mau kemana?"

Minato kemudian menatap tajam kearah Menma. Putra bungsunya. "Katanya kau kenal dengan adiknya. Berarti kau juga tahukan dimana mereka tinggal?" Ayahnya menatap heran dan tajam. Jangan-jangan Menma hanya berusaha untuk membohonginya agar dirinya merasa percaya diri untuk lebih gampang mencarinya.

"Aku tau rumahnya tou-chan. Tapi yang kutahu mereka sudah pergi atau pindah." Jelas Menma sambil menyembunyikan wajah sendunya dari ayahnya. Minato kemudian mengelus kepala anak bungsunya itu dan tersenyum.

"Kita cari sama-sama ya. Pasti ketemu." Kemudian Minato melajukan mobilnya. Ia sudah tahu tujuan utama yang harus ia kunjungi agar dapat mengetahui dimana keberadaan putri Hyuuga itu.

.

.

Paris adalah kota yang diakui oleh beberapa pasangan sebagai kota teromantis yang pernah ada menurut para wanita yang sangat menginginkan untuk pergi kekota itu bersama pasangannya. Apakah menurut wanita yang sedang keluar sendirian ini sama?

"Haaaaa.. menurutku tidak. Sangat tidak dan tidak. Aku sangat tidak menginginkan siapa-siapa untuk pergi ketempat ini. Aku tidak setuju dengan pemikiran mere-"

Suara biola yang sangat indah kini teralun ditelinga wanita tersebut. Ia seperti terhanyut dengan nada-nada yang indah sedang ia dengarkan. Benar-benar indah menurutnya sampai ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan berhenti. Namun sangat disayangkan.. disaat dirinya berhenti. Alunan biola itu ikut terhenti.

Merasa sudah tidak mendengarkannya lagi. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan melihat seorang pria tampan dengan pakaian yang sangat khas untuk pria paris manapun dengan mantel coklat yang menutupinya tidak lupa ia memegang biola yang mungkin baru saja ia mainkan.

"Apa?" tanya pria itu yang merasa tidak nyaman diperhatikan seperti itu oleh wanita yang sedang menatapnya terkagum-kagum.

"Apa kau yang baru saja memainkan biola itu? indah sekali.." jelas wanita yang kemudian menghampiri pria yang baru saja memainkan biolanya. Pria itu kemudian hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya wanita itu penasaran.

"Karena aku sudah selesai memainkannya." Terang pria itu sambil merapihkan biolanya hendak pergi.

"Boleh aku mengetahui lagu apa yang kau mainkan tadi?" wanita itu kembali bertanya. Dan pria itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan mengangguk.

"_A Thousand Years oleh Christina perri_. Kau tahu?" pria itu balik bertanya. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh wanita tersebut. "Arigatou. Kau benar-benar memainkannya dengan indah sampai aku tidak mengenali bahwa kau memainkan lagu itu." terangnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Pria itu hanya ikut tersenyum dan kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan membereskan barang-barangnya. Wanita itu terlihat heran. Apakah karena dirinyalah ia akan pergi. "Kenapa kau ingin pergi disaat aku baru mendengarkannya?" tanya wanita itu yang diketahui adalah Hinata.

"Sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu. Tapi aku bukan pengamen didaerah sini yang hanya berdiam diri untuk menghasilkan uang. Aku tadi hanya berlatih untuk konserku." Jelasnya yang sudah selesai merapihkan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan Hinata.

"T-Tunggu.. apa kau akan memainkan lagu itu lagi? Bisakah aku melihatnya? Aku sangat suka bila kau mau mengajakku untuk menonton konsermu."

Pria itu terkejut wanita yang baru dikenalnya sudah bisa dibilang sok dekat dan sok kenal kepadanya. Ia tidak ingin menolaknya sih. Dengan senang hati juga menurutnya jika konsernya ditonton oleh wanita sepertinya. Apalagi ia terus memujinya.

"Kalau begitu, kemarilah ikut denganku." Ajaknya sambil tersenyum.

.

Mewah adalah segalanya untuk daerah yang selalu disebut Eropa. Apalagi paris yang memang terkenal dengan suasana yang cukup dibilang bisa membuat siapa saja dapat merasakan apa yang namanya cinta dan seni.

Gedung yang megah dan mewah disertai berbagai lilin-lilin indah membuat gedung tidak hanya terlihat megah dan mewah. Melainkan terkesan indah karena suasananya yang ada disana adalah para sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai satu sama lain hadir digedung tersebut.

"K-Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau banyak sekali pasangan kekasih yang datang kesini?" bisik Hinata kepada pria disebelahnya.

"Memangnya aku tahu dan kaukan juga tidak bertanya. Aku saja terkejut." Balasnya yang ikut membisik kearah Hinata.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendatanginya. "Toneri! Kau terlambat! Acara akan segera dimulai." Ucap wanita yang memarahi pria disampingnya.

"Ehehe.. Tadi aku latihan dulu Sara. Jangan begitu dong. Oh ya.. Aku membawa temanku. Dia akan menontonku. Jadi dia tak usah dilibatkan dengan tiket. Anggap saja dia yang mendapingiku kemari" Jelas pria yang bernama Toneri itu kepada wanita bernama Sara.

Sara memasang wajah bingungnya. "Teman? Kau kemari bawa temanmu? Bukankah saat kita kemari kau berangkat sendiri ya Toneri?" tanyanya heran dan curiga.

"Oh.. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Panggil saja Hinata. Aku ini bukan teman-"

"Dia temanku! Aku bertemunya tadi dijalan. Kebetulan dia baru sampai dari jerman. Aku jadi tidak enak karena dia baru mengenal paris. Jadi aku yang mengajaknya untuk menonton konserku." Potongnya dan meneruskan penjelasannya pada Sara.

Sara yang merupakan wanita polos. Dapat begitu dengan cepat percaya. Ia kemudian tersenyum mengerti. "Oke! Kalau begitu kau kebelakang panggung ya Toneri. Dan Hinata ikutlah denganku. Akan kuantar kau ketempat dudukmu."

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti Sara yang mengantarkannya ketempat duduknya. Sesampainya ditempat duduknya, Hinata cukup senang karena ia mendapatkan tempat duduk yang sangat dekat dengan panggung. Dengan begitu dia bisa begitu jelas melihat penampilan Toneri.

.

Berbeda diHotel George. Kedua gadis ini masih bertanya-tanya kemana kakak dan temannya pergi. Padahal hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Nee-chan kemana ya. Masa iya dia pergi jalan-jalan sendiri. Seperti mengerti jalan disekitar sini saja yah. Padahalkan dia baru pertama kali kesini." Hanabi mulai khawatir dengan keberadaan kakaknya yang hilang secara tiba-tiba.

Konan hanya mengangguk setuju mendengar pengakuan dari Hanabi. "Setidaknya tersesat sama-sama kita juga kan pasti masih gampang. Ini dia sendirian diluar sana. Apalagi hari sudah mulai gelap."

.

"Gawat.. Mereka pasti sedang mencariku sekarang." Hinata tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Kini barisan tempat duduknya sudah penuh. Tidak enak untuk berpamitan kepada Toneri yang sudah memberikannya konser gratis.

Tapi Hinata juga tidak enak kepada orang-orang yang berada dihotel mengkhawatirkannya. Pasti adik dan temannya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keberadaannya. "Duh.. Bagaimana ini.." ujarnya mengecilkan suaranya.

Disela-sela kepanikannya, acarapun dimulai dengan beberapa kata sambutan dan kata pembuka sebagai hiburan awal untuk para tamu undangan dan para penonton yang sudah siap untuk menonton konser ini.

Hinata semakin panik. Bagaimana kalau pihak teamnya memberitahu kepada kepala team dan akhirnya ia akan dipulangkan kembali kejepang. Kembali ke masa hidupnya yang suram. Yang penuh dengan berbagai rasa sakit dan luka yang akan membekas kembali. Ahh.. Hinata sudah tidak mampu membayangkannya lagi.

Namun ia juga sudah harus pasrah dengan semua ini. ia benar-benar tidak bisa lagi untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Sudah menjadi resikonya menerima hal yang seperti ini. Karena memang Hinatalah yang dari awal sudah benar-benar ingin mendengarkan Toneri memainkan lagu indah itu dengan biolanya. Keindahan alunan lagu dan nada dari biolanya membuatnya tenang dan merasa ingin sekali hidup dalam sebuah ketenangan.

Dan ia membiarkan dirinya untuk mengikuti acara konser tersebut. Ia siap untuk menerima resikonya jika ia memang harus. Karena memang dari awal ini sudah kemauannya untuk menonton Toneri konser. Apalagi ia diberikan kursi paling depan dengan tiket gratis. Kapan lagikan?

Setelah acara sudah diakhiri dengan kata-kata sambutan dan kata-kata pembuka. Para peserta musik yang bertalenta mulai tampil secara satu persatu. Hinata sudah sangat terhanyut dan merasa sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena ia diberikan show seperti ini.

"Hebat sekali orang-orang disini." Hinata tidak berhenti terbinar-binar melihat para pesertanya tampil. Walau kadang para juri menilai buruk kepada para peserta. Namun untuk Hinata mereka semua sudah tampil dengan sempurna.

Dan akhirnya tiba dimana Toneri akan menampilkan sebuah lagu yang tadi sempat Hinata dengarkan. Membuat Hinata semakin tidak sabaran. "Wahh.. akhirnya sudah gilirannya! Semoga dia tampil dengan sempurna." Hinata terus menunggu hingga akhirnya pria berambut putih itu keluar dengan pakaian yang berbeda.

Kini ia berpakaian layaknya seperti pangeran. Tidak lupa gaya rambut yang juga lebih dirapihkan. Tatapan matanyapun berubah menjadi intens dan mendalam. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa tatapan itu tertuju kepadanya.

Dan dimulailah dengan alunan-alunan pelan yang muncul dari setiap gesekan yang di buat oleh Toneri. Dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan dan lagu yang ia bawakan. Benar-benar layaknya pangeran. Apalagi dengan tempat gedung ini layaknya istana bagi Hinata. Ia kemudian melirik kesegala arah untuk melihat berbagai pasangan.

Sempat miris mengetahui hanya dirinyalah yang tidak membawa sesosok pasangan. Ia melihat berbagai pasangan begitu mesra dan menikmati alunan musik yang dibawakan Toneri. Hebat sekali menurutnya Toneri itu. ia mampu membawakan lagunya dengan begitu membawa suasana para hati pasangan.

"Benar-benar hebat.." Hinata semakin terbinar-binar. Setelah Toneri selesai menampilkannya. Ia bertepuk tangan sangat ricuh. Hinatalah yang paling bersemangat. Karena ia benar-benar merasakan bahwa musik yang dibawakan Tonerilah yang terbaik.

.

.

Acara diselesaikan dengan meriah. Dengan semua pasangan yang mengucap janji mereka dengan sebuah Ciuman dan sebagainya layaknya pasangan seharusnya. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang hanya ikut bahagia. Ternyata ini adalah konser untuk para pasangan. Maka dari itu Hinata sendirian dibangkunya.

Ia kemudian menghampiri Toneri yang ingin menghampirinya.

"Kau hebat sekali Toneri! Benar-benar membuatku terkagum-kagum melihatnya." Hinata menunjukan bahwa ia menyukai dan memuji keahlian Toneri diatas panggung tadi.

"Ahahaha.. Terima kasih banyak yah Hinata-chan." Ucap Toneri dengan penuh rasa bersyukur dan terima kasih banyak atas dukungan teman barunya.

Hinata tidak akan memerah. Karena menurutnya itu mungkin sudah menjadi keterbiasaannya dipanggil dengan suffix seperti itu.

"Oh iya. Ini sudah malam. Mau kuantarkan pulang?" tawar Toneri. Menawarkan untuk diantarkan pulang.

Dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Hinata. Jika ia menolak. Ia tidak tahu jalan menuju Hotel. Maka dari itu. jika Toneri menawarkan ia bisa menjadikannya sebagai peluang untuk kembali keasalnya.

.

.

_'KRIKK_

Suara mobil terhenti didepan Hotel George V. Sudah sampai dilokasi. Hinata kemudian turun dari mobil yang dibawakan oleh Toneri. Kemudian mengucapkan kalimat terima kasih untuk hari ini.

"Hinata-chan. Terima kasih sudah mendukungku. Aku harap kita dapat bertemu lagi. Jaa~" ucap Toneri sebagai perpisahan. Hinata kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan tertawa kecil. Menurutnya ini sangat menyenangkan bisa berteman dengan orang seperti Toneri.

Ia kemudian masuk kedalam Hotel untuk beristirahat. Pasti yang lain sudah mengkhawatirkannya. Ah dia jadi merasa bersalah karena tidak ijin pergi tadi sore. Benar-benar merasa bersalah.

.

"Hinata!" suara temannya menggema ditelinganya. Dengan cepat ia berlari kecil kearah asal suara. Dia juga melihat adiknya sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Semakin tak enak hati Hinata berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Nee-chan! Kemana saja?! Jalan-jalan tak mengajak kamikan. Udah begini ternyata ya.. bandel." Ucap Hanabi cemberut kesal karena kakaknya pergi untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri.

"Gomen-Gomen Hana-chan.. Nee-chan juga tadi cuman sekitar-sekitar sini saja kok. Tidak kemana-mana selebihnya." Bohong Hinata. Ia hanya tidak mau saja merasa tidak enak karena hari ini dirinya mendapati konser gratis yang sangat luar biasa.

Hanabi hanya diam menanggapi jawaban kakaknya. Sementara Konan sudah melirik jam tangannya. "Anak-anak sudah menunggu kita dilantai 6. Yuk! Kita harus latihan untuk penampilan kita minggu depan. Mereka menunggu diruang latihan."

Hanabi dan Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti Konan yang berjalan menuju lift dari belakang. Hinata dan Hanabi harus menyiapkan mental mereka untuk pertunjukannya ini. Bagi mereka ini adalah pengalam pertama untuk mereka.

.

.

"Hinata-chan!"

Siapalagi kalau bukan pangeran tampan.. "Sasuke-san. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata saat Sasuke menghampirinya. Hinata sempat tidak mengenali Sasuke karena hari ini ia berpenampilan gagah layaknya kesatria.

"Aku cuman mau bilang 'Ganbatte!' untuk pertunjukan kita nanti. Aku harap kamu akan mulai terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Jangan gugup yah!" Sasuke berusaha menyemangati dan membuat suasana nyaman untuk Hinata. Ia hanya tidak ingin Hinata sampai gugup karena ini yang pertama baginya.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum. "Ganbatte!" jawab Hinata. Setelah itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya karena pengurus naskah drama memanggilnya untuk berlatih dengan gerakan yang akan dipertunjukan minggu depan.

"Nee-chan!" teriak Hanabi dari belakangnya. Hinata membalikan badannya dan menemukan adiknya sudah berpakaian lucu layaknya sesosok kelinci gendut yang mungil.

"Kau jadi siapa Hanabi?" tanya Hinata yang gemas melihat adiknya dengan pakaian kelinci gendutnya.

"Aku jadi kelinci putihnya. Nee-chan jadi White Queen bukan? Kenapa belum siap-siap?" jawab Hanabi yang berbalik bertanya.

"Eh? White Queen? Memangnya apa tema drama kita?" Hinata dibuat semakin bingung oleh adiknya itu.

"Alice in the Wonderland Nee-chan." Jawab Hanabi. Ia kemudian mendorong kakaknya untuk segera bersiap-siap. Karena latihan sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Hinata semakin terkejut lagi jika ia harus memerankan White Queen. Karena ia tidak begitu mahir memerankan pemeran-pemeran inti. Apalagi ia adalah pemain baru direkan timnya. Ia mulai mengerti mengapa tadi Sasuke menyemangatinya. 'Pantas saja si Sasuke-san sangat berantusias menyemangatiku. Peranku benar-benar sangat berat. Huhhh..' batinnya dalam hati.

.

"Uwaahh.. Cocok sekali denganmu Hinata-chan! Kawaii Kawaii!" puji Mei. Ia dari tadi terus-menerus memuji Hinata yang mengenakan gaun putih layaknya seorang ratu. Tidak lupa dengan mahkota yang ia kenakan untuk adegannya.

Hinata dibuat malu karena kini disekelilingnya semua rekan timnya memerhatikan perannya sebagai ratu putih di Alice in the Wonderland.

"Tidak salah aku memilihmu Hinata." Itachi mengacungkan jempolnya. Ini memang ide Itachi yang mengusulkan bahwa Hinatalah yang layak menjadi White Queennya. Dengan begitu lancar semua misi Itachi.

"Mi-Minna.. Sudah.. jangan memperhatikan aku seperti itu. Itu sangat memalukan." Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya kini sudah memanas dan memerah dengan hebat. Benar-benar memalukan dipandang seperti itu oleh rekan timnya.

Konan dan yang lainnyapun hanya ikut tertawa melihat kelakuan Hinata yang sangat menggemaskan. Mereka sangat berharap bahwa Hinata mampu terbiasa dan bisa menjalani tugasnya sebagai White Queen dengan lancar.

"Yosh! Yosh! Mari kita mulai latihan kita! GANBATTE!" teriak Sasuke memulai latihan mereka dengan semangat supaya berjalan dengan lancar.

"GANBATTE FOR US!" dan semuanya direspon dengan baik oleh para rekan tim.

.

GANBATTE MINNA! XD

.

.

.

'Kriittt

Suara rem yang secara mendadak, berhenti disebuah kediaman mewah dan megah milik Hyuuga. Namikaze Minato tahu bahwa adalah hal konyol dirinya datang ke tempat seperti ini. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Dirinya tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menemukan putri Hyuuga yang dapat menyelamatkan putra pertamanya.

Minato berusaha untuk tidak mempermalukan dirinya kali ini. Keputusannya sudah bulat untuk beberapa alasan. Membatalkan pertunangan Naruto dengan putri Hyuuga yang bernama Shion itu, dan berusaha untuk mencari tahu keberadaan putri Hyuuga yang bernama Hinata. Kalau bisa ia ingin menukarkan pertunangan antara Namikaze Naruto putra pertamanya dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

Ia harus terpaksa jika itu terjadi. Terpaksa kalau Hyuuga brengsek itu akan menjadi salah satu keluarga baginya. Ini semua hanya untuk kepentingan dan kebaikan Naruto saja. Bukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah tidak mau terkurung dalam keegoisannya sendiri yang dapat mencelakai anaknya. Ia sudah trauma jika beberapa urusannya akan bersangkutan dengna keluarganya.

"Menma.. Kau tunggu disini saja. Tou-chan tidak akan lama." Minato kemudian keluar dari mobilnya. Namun itu semua ditahan oleh putra bungsunya Menma.

"Tidak. Aku ingin ikut." Tatapan Menma entah mengapa berubah. Mata indah yang terlihat manja selama ini dimatanya berubah menjadi tatapan dingin dan tajam. Entah ia yang dibutakan oleh mata putranya atau memang mata biru itu kini berubah menjadi merah.

Minato tidak bisa menolak keseriusan putranya itu sehingga akhirnya iapun mengajak Menma untuk ikut masuk bersamanya.

.

_'TingTong'_

Suara bel sudah menggema keseluruh wilayah kediaman Hyuuga. Beberapa maidpun keluar menghampiri Minato dan putranya. Minato dengan tegas mengatakan dirinya ingin menemui sang kepala kediaman. Namun para maid meminta penjelasan secara detail agar ia dapat masuk untuk menemui kepala Hyuuga.

"Ini tentang mengurus pertunangan anak kami." Jelas Minato. Dan itu sukses membuat mereka maju ketahap selanjutnya. Yaitu menemui Hiashi ketua atau kepala dari kediaman Hyuuga.

.

"Jadi Minato.. Ada apa sibuk-sibuk datang kemari?" tanya pria berambut panjang yang diketahui adalah Hiashi. Ketua dari Hyuuga.

Minato dengan tenang menatapnya tajam. "Dimana putri Hyuugamu yang bernama Hinata?" pertanyaan yang tenang dan menusuk mampu membuat Hiashi menjerit mendengarnya.

**DEG!**

"Ada perlu apa kau dengannya?" tanya Hiashi berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertukar pertunangan sama sepertimu. Aku ingin putraku Naruto dengan putrimu Hinata." Terang Minato to the point.

Hiashi tertawa paksa. "Dia sudah tidak disini. Jadi tidak ada pertukaran." Tatap kembali mata Minato dengan dingin.

"Jadi kau memindahkannya?" intimidasi Minato dengan tatapan mengancam. Mereka berdua sudah memasang aura-aura mematikan disekitarnya. Berbeda dengan Menma yang masih terus menyaksikan perdebatan tersebut.

"Aku membuangnya jauh-jauh darimu!"

.

.

.

.

**Naruto POV's**

D-Dimana aku? Semua terlihat begitu gelap. Aku dimana? Gelap sekali disini. Aku juga tidak merasakan apa-apa. Apakah aku sudah mati?

"Naruto-kun.."

Suara.. Siapa? Siapa disana? Mengapa ia tahu namaku? Siapa dia?

"Naruto-kun.."

E-Eh.. Ada sebuah cahaya disana. Apakah disana jalan keluar dari kegelapan ini? Aku berlari menuju cahaya namun aku tidak melihat apa-apa selain seorang wanita berambut panjang berdiri membelakangiku.

Wanita itu sepertinya yang memanggil-manggil namaku. "Dare?!" panggilku menghampirinya. Aku kemudian menyentuh pundaknya untuk membuatnya berpaling agar aku dapat melihatnya. Dan iapun menoleh.

"Hi-Hinata!" Aku berusaha menangkapnya setelah ia mencoba untuk kabur dari hadapanku. Sedikit demi sedikit pandanganku mulai menghilang. Dirinya juga semakin lama semakin menjauh. Ini sepertinya pernah kualami sebelumnya. Dimana dia kembali meninggalkanku dan sekarang aku kembali ketempat dimana ia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri disini.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak hilang penglihatan dan tidak mencoba melepaskannya lari dariku. Aku berusaha mengejarnya untuk mendapatkan sebuah jawaban mengapa ia meninggalkanku tanpa alasan.

"HINATA!" Terus mencoba menggapainya walau dia semakin lama semakin menjauh dan menghilang.

Aku tidak terima dengan semua ini. Tubuhku sudah mulai melemah dan tidak sanggup untuk kembali mengejarnya. Mengapa aku menjadi begitu lemah? Ini tidak adil! Aku tidak sudah tidak bisa untuk mengejarnya.. menggapainya..

Arghhhh!

.

.

"HINATA?!" Hahhh.. Hahh.. A-Apa itu?! C-Cuman mimpi?

'Nging-

"ARGGGHHHH!"

"Naruto!" H-Hinata? A-Ah ternyata Kaa-san dan.. Si-Siapa- Oh itu hanya bersama seorang dokter yang sempat merawatku. K-Kepalaku masih pusing dan sakit. K-Kenapa ini?

Aku menatap ibuku dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Mencoba mencari tau apa yang tlah terjadi padaku. "K-Kaa-san.." Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Entah mengapa setiap kali aku terbangun, aku slalu melupakan mimpi atau kejadian yang tlah terjadi sebelumnya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

"N-Naruto.. Bagaimana keadaanmu? A-Apa kau masih merasakan sesuatu disekujur tubuhmu sayang?" Aku ingin menjawabnya. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingat apa-apa selain Hinata. Aku tidak ingat mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini.

Tapi mulutku kaku dan tak bisa untuk menjawabnya. Seakan mati rasa mulutku. Suaraku tidak mau keluar. Aku ingin, tapi seperti mati rasa.

"K-Kaa-san.." Tidak kusangka aku mengeluarkan cairan dari kedua mataku. Air mulai menetes dengan sendirinya. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa untuk dipermukaan kepalaku. Dingin dan terasa berat.

"K-KAA-SAN!" T-Tidak.. Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu?!

"Dokter! Lakukan sesuatu!" Aku melihat ibuku sudah mulai khawatir. Dia berusaha meminta bantuan kepada dokter yang berada disebelahnya. Aku tidak tinggal diam. Aku menolehkan dengan kaku kepalaku. Berusaha untuk meminta bantuan untuk menghentikan semua ini.

"Naruto. Kau seharusnya tetap beristirahat. Jangan gunakan semua tenagamu untuk bangun. Kondisimu sedang melemah. Semua ingatanmu sepertinya akan kembali pulih. Dan otak sedang bekerja sangat keras. Sementara disisi lain, kesehatanmu sangat tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kau harus terus beristirahat. Jika tidak.. semua ingatanmu akan kembali hilang seperti beberapa tahun lalu."

DEG!

T-Tidak.. I-Ini tidak mungkin.. S-Semua? Termasuk Hinata dan kenanganku bersamanya?! T-Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mau itu sampai terjadi. Tidak akan!

"H-Hinata.."

Aku berusaha menenangkan pikiranku dan terus menyebut namanya. Aku tidak mau melupakannya. Apa ini saat-saat dimana aku sangat membutuhkannya?! Apa ini saat dimana ingatanku tentang seseorang akan kembali muncul?! Tapi aku tidak mau melupakan Hinata.

"Naruto.. Tou-san akan segera membawanya kemari dengan Menma. Kau beristirahatlah sayang. Ibu yakin Hinata akan kemari menjengukmu." T=Tou-chan? Menma?! Mereka pergi tanpaku untuk menemui Hinata?!

Spontan tubuhku terduduk dan itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Kepalaku kembali dibuat hancur oleh otakku. Aku akhir-akhir ini memang sangat melakukan banyak sekali aktifitas. Dan aku sudah kelelahan dengan kegiatan setiap hari sehingga membuat ingatanku sedikit demi sedikit ingin kembali. Dengan diriku yang semakin melemah. Otakku mulai bekerja dengan sangat keras.

Berusaha untuk mengingat semua yang pernah terjadi. Kupikir tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Makanya aku berpikir aku sudah sembuh, sehat. Dan ternyata aku salah. Ingatanku akan kembali keluar dan semua akan terbongkar apa yang pernah terjadi padaku.

"Naruto.. tolong dengarkan Kaa-san. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang.. Kaa-san sangat khawatir padamu Naruto.. Kaa-san tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu. Hiks.. Hiks.." Saat melihat ibuku menangis. Aku berusaha untuk memeluknya. Berusaha untuk menghapus airmatanya agar ia tidak terluka dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini. Gomenasai Kaa-san.

Aku tersenyum dan itu cukup membuat Kaa-san berhenti menangis. Aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku dan menatap langit-langit dikamar. Aku berusaha memikirkan keadaan Hinata, sedang apa, dimana dan bersama siapa.

Aku sempat berpikiran negatif bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih selain diriku. Argghhh akan kuhancurkan seseorang yang berhasil mendapatkan hati Hinata selain diriku. Entah mengapa yah.. Aku baru bertemu dengannya.. hal-hal gila terjadi bersamanya begitu cepat.

Ini aneh, gila, horor dan segalanya. Tapi aku bisa apa? Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya aku ini seperti apa sehingga bertemu dengannya aku menjadi seperti ini. Bahkan aku slalu menyebut namanya disetiap tidurku. Dia menjadi sosok yang misterius untukku. Hingga hari dimana aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya membuat perasaanku seketika berbunga-bunga.

Aku ini apa? Pria yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta yang seketika jatuh cinta begitu saja tanpa alasan kepada wanita yang misterius datang didalam mimpi-mimpiku. Aku tergila-gila padanya, aku ingin mati karenanya, aku sakit karenanya.

Pria bodoh sepertiku yang slalu dibanggakan oleh para bawahan ayahku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa pria tidak sempurna sepertiku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis seperti Hinata yang begitu sempurna? Aku slalu bertanya-tanya..

_Siapa aku ini sebenarnya?_

_._

_._

_Kenapa hanya nama 'Hinata' yang kuingat?_

_._

_._

_Dan kenapa ingatan ini mencoba untuk berusaha kembali disaat semuanya mulai semakin gila?!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

**End of Naruto POV's**

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

* * *

><p>Minna-san! TERIMA KASIH SUDAH NUNGGUIN DAN MAU BUAT KRITIK-KRITIK KALIAN!<p>

Sebelumnya makasi banyak yah yang udah mau kritik fic aku. Sebenarnya kalau kalian kritik soal pair gtu yahh.. aku seneng gitu. Aku senang karena 'hurt' aku gak sia-sia. Ada yang marah-marah karena pairnya bukan NaruHina. Itu malah artinya fic aku brhasil buat yang 'ngesss' gtu hehe.

Aku ini dari kelas 5SD nungguin NaruHina Canon. Sampai sekarang kelas 3SMA. Walaupun Naruto dengan Sakura mulu yg kudengar. Tapi aku positif pasti sama Hinata. Dan MK baik bgt kabulin. Ga sia-sia aku nungguin mereka Canon. Tinggal nungguin Juvia dibalas perasaannya sama Gray skarang hehe (gak nyambung nih).

Aku gasuka Hinata sama cowo slain Naruto. Aku gila banget sama NH. Semua yang ada dikamarku NaruHina XD Gruvia (APA SIH?!) aduh pokoknya gtu deh..

Oh aku juga minta maaf sebelumnya.. beberapa chapter yg typo aku edit biar kalian ga keganggu bacanya. Aku merasa kalian kurang nyaman baca fic aku kalau ada yg salah. Untung kalian kasih tau. Jadi kedepannya kalau ada yg baca udah kubenerin.

Gomen ya sempet salah-salah di chp sebelumnya

Maaf kalau ga nyambung. Yang penting aku merasa berhasil sebagai newbie. Karena setiap kritik kalian adalah semangat untuk aku.

MAKASI BANYAK YAH!

TUNGGU NEXT CHP YAHH!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Jangan Lupa Reviewnya dong<p>

Favorite kalau boleh XD

Follow Juga dong.. XD


End file.
